


The Strongest Worship

by Ninjantome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Disapperance, Established Relationship, Flevance (The White City), Happy Ending, Japan, Law is an archeologist, M/M, Shambles, Smut, archeology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjantome/pseuds/Ninjantome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eustass Kid's dream wasn't glittered and gold but dark haired, wearing black ink over his tanned skin and had the sharpest tongue he ever heared.<br/>Everything fell down when Trafalgar Law disappeared on his last archeological expedition in Japan.<br/>Nobody seems to know what happened but Kid intends to sort it all out, find his lover and make him regret to have him worry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From lover’s arms to flying away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dearest readers! :)  
> I had this story running for a while in my head and finally it comes to you. This is my first work in One Piece fandom and in English language (for that last part you might notice I still have progress to do in that matter).  
> The story is almost finished writing so it will be updated regularly and ended properly. It’ll be around eight chapters long, and I really hope you’ll enjoy this story as much as I took pleasure to write it.  
> It’s little things but kudos and comments are really motivating and pleasant, so feel free to do so if you like the story ;)  
> Good reading!

“I have to go,” Law whispered.

He instantly felt two strong arms tightened around his naked waist, holding him as close as their tangled bodies allowed it.

“Eustass-ya…” Law sighed this time. “I'm gonna miss my flight.”

Trafalgar was vainly talking to the shock of red hair buried against his bare chest. Its owner was staying true to himself as always. When he has something in mind…

“-n't worry, I'll drive you to the damn airport.”

“And you seem to handle that task very well.” Law replied sarcastically while trying to escape from the pale arms still firmly gripped around him.

After a few minutes with no luck, Law decided to change tactics and came closer to his lover. His lips trailed tender kisses along Eustass' jaw then along his neck. Law felt shivers run on the pale man's skin when he kissed one of his lover's sensitive spots, right in the crook of his neck on one of the many scars covering Kid’s skin.

 The dark haired man sensed the blood flow increase under his touch. He would deeply miss these sensations: how Eustass' breath became short and panting as Law’s lips went down from his chest to his stomach. Trafalgar wanted to keep the red head’s taste on his tongue… a bit salty and musky as he kissed Eustass’ lower abdomen.

Law loved the touch of Eustass' hands on his back, the red haired man’s fingers unconsciously following the lines of his tattoos. He craved the heat of the thighs surrounding his hips. Pale hands went all over Law's shoulders and neck, before travelling up to tangle in his dark hair.

Kisses seemed to never stop going south and Trafalgar slipped from his lover’s arms. The grip on his dark hair strengthened as the tanned man affectionately nipped Eustass’ groin. Law almost cracked a smile from practically hearing Eustass bit his own lips to contain his loud moans. He could be so vocal when he got into it.

There weren't so many places left to bite here though. Hickeys, scratches and other love bites attested how rough their goodbyes had been. Law had enough marks on his body to prove whom he belonged to as well.

The dark head slipped away from the bed and his warm lover before he could be tempted to say goodbye once more. A disappointed grunt told him how much Kid wasn't approving this deceitful move.

Reaching underneath the bed, Law retrieved his socks. The previous night, Kid had the brainwave to hide all of Law's clothes in order to prevent him from leaving. Not that Law had really minded him taking his clothes off back then. He fetched his shirt from one of the shelves in their bedroom. His pants were behind the library and his hoodie hidden between the curtains. Then Law turned his narrow eyes toward his guiltless lover.

“Alright smartass, where's my underwear?”

It only spread a wide grin on Eustass' face. One of those all white teeth that made him look mad and starving.

“I hid it on me. Just come and find it.” He playfully added crossing his hands behind his neck with a gaze that should have been innocent but only looked horny in red head's eyes.

“As you wish.” Law defied.

They could be two jerks to play this game. Law hold Eustass' gaze and seductively slipped his pants on his long legs. It was purposely slow and Eustass lost a bit of his mind watching the clothing ride up Law’s knees and thighs, tightly surrounding those endless long legs. The zipper's sound brought Kid back to Earth and he closed his mouth he had no recollection of opening.

“You… can't do that and just leave me in the lurch!”

“Watch me.”

“Ya heartless bastard!”

Kid childishly sunk under the bed's sheets before looked at his right hand with its black nail polish.

“It's just you and me then.”

Law snickered while packing the last of his things into his travel bag.

“Are you already that desperate?”

“Hear that condescending voice?” Kid carried on still talking to his hand. “That's Trafalgar Law. Don't mind his bad manners–” Law rolled his eyes. “Or the way he rolls his eyes to make you understand how stupid he found your behavior. He's a brilliant PhD Archeologist. I know; how lucky he is to have me, a shitty mechanic, in his boring life. But guess what? He's been selected to take part of a great expedition in deepest Japan. They have that load of fancy, modern equipment to analyze every fucking plank in these sacred temples. And to achieve his life's goal he's gonna leave me at home as a tearful wife after only two months of marriage.” Kid dramatically sighed. “We didn’t even have the time to go on a honeymoon.”

“You signed the contract with full knowledge of the facts. The university finally had the authorization to lead this expedition after decades of bargaining. It was too close to set everything between.” Trafalgar asserted.

“I was totally distracted by that pretty ass of yours. I’ve been fooled!”

“You finished?” Law inquired coming beside the bed, the corners of his lips betraying a slight amusement. It was enough to fill Eustass with joy. The red head badly feigned a disapproving look his non-existent eyebrows creasing into a frown though his smile wasn’t convincing.

“No, I still have to give it a name then we–”

Law cut off the end of Eustass' sentence on his lips. He was leaning, a knee set on the bed and a hand on the red head's face, gently caressing the scar on his side. Their mouths found each other and parted from habit under the other's touch. Their tongue met as they barely caught breath to not break the kiss. They moved in unison with a familiar rhythm which gradually heightened. It seemed impossible for them to well-behaved though. Law captured Eustass' lower lip between his teeth leaving nothing for the red head to bite. Then he moaned feverishly in Trafalgar’s mouth.

Satisfied, Law stepped back, earning a whimper from his lover.

“Believe it or not but the plane is not going to wait for me. This expedition is really important for my career; it might leads to the recognition of all I’ve worked for.” Law ended giving Kid a final peck on the lips.

“I know. We already had this conversation. Your work, your research, your… dead samurais! It’s important I get it!” Eustass snarled.

“Please don’t be so childish Eustass-ya, I hate when you do that.”

“Don’t -ya me! I fucking hate when you look down on me!” Kid snapped getting out of the bed, not giving a shit about his lack of clothing.

“Oh for fuck sake you’re so quick off the mark! You always react wrong!”

“You leave me for five months to dig up dirt and I should be happy to let ya go?!”

Trafalgar eased himself up before going into an argument they had already had countless times before. He had hoped Kid would behave like a grown up man on his departure; it seemed it was too much to ask for.

Law got his haughty face back. “You should at least support me when I’m about to achieve something important.”

Eustass truly loathed when Law put that face on and he knew it. _You want to play it sarcastic huh?_

“Tell me Doctor Trafalgar since you’re such a reputed archeologist or some fucking expert in digging up old stuffs, you didn’t come across my husband somewhere?”

Law disdainfully held his gaze and used his categorical voice, meaning he considered the discussion over.

“Put some pants on now or I will drive myself to the airport.”

It took Eustass a superhuman effort to soothe his raw nerves. Law was undoubtedly the only person on Earth able to force Eustass’ fiery temperament to pacify. It still overwhelmed Kid from time to time. They had their bad days during which Kid usually managed to let off steam on the furniture. There were also good fights in which they settled accounts on every surface they could have sex on.

But at this very moment Kid didn’t want Law to go on a stupid argument.

This would be the longest time they’d be away from each other. They’d been together from three years now and had never been really away from one another for more than a few days. From one way or another they always ended up at each other sides. Weirdly enough, their relationship had never come this close to coming apart. As irrational as his concerns seemed, Kid was worried that things wouldn’t be resolved so easily this time.

“I’m with you no matter what.” Kid breathed out heavily through his nostrils. “I signed for this, remember? It’s just… You’re gonna be gone for so long. I don’t’ know how I’ll survive without you.”

 “You’ve managed for the first twenty years, I think you’ll find a way.” Law replied with a neutral but gentler tone.

“Let me find some goddamn pants.” Kid sighed.

“You’ll manage that or you need me to set an excavation?”

“Fuck you love.”

* * *

 

They were kissing full on the lips again in the airport's hall when the first call of Law's plane was broadcast.

“I really have to go now.” Law reluctantly admitted without actually removing his arms from Kid’s waist.

“Sure you packed everything you need?” Eustass enquired.

“Well… I wouldn't have said no to underwear for the road.” The dark haired replied with a sly grin.

The knowing smile Kid gave in return extended from ear to ear.

“What a great archeologist ya make not bein’ able to find yar own briefs!”

“Quit mocking me dumbass!”

“I’m not a smartass anymore?”

Law patiently waited for Eustass to finish laughing.

“Seriously where did you hide it?”

His husband was always so curious; he had that thirst of knowledge which was only cuter applied to panties. Particularly with the dark grey look he shot at Kid.

“It’s in your torchlight.”

“How did you manag–”

“Oh come on it’s the easiest of all, you just have to remove the batteries and connect a decent alimentation then you could fit almost anything in that industrial torch.”

Law shook his head.

“Stop playing with my toys Eustass-ya.”

“Count on it!”

They kissed again, holding their bodies closer knowing the departure was imminent. In spite of his heavy heart, Eustass was proud of his husband. He truly believed in him as his absolute life dream. Thus they enjoyed this quiet and simple instant until someone broke their bubble.

“Sorry to interrupt Doctor Trafalgar but we have to leave.”

Eustass cursed silently and resisted the urge to punch Shachi and pretend he never came disturbing them.

“I’m right behind you,” Law answered still holding his husband’s hand.

Shachi headed for the departure gate leaving the couple as he found them. Kid felt his throat tighten. Law sensed it and looked deeply in Eustass’ eyes.

“I’ll be back before you even notice, I promise.”

“Don’t make it sounds like a bad movie line.”

Law held his husband’s anxious gaze.

“I love you.”

“We’re going down in the shitty movie lines, but ya know what? I love you too.” Eustass replied. He brought Law’s hand, the one he was holding, to his mouth and kissed the ring on Law’s finger.

“I call you when we land.” Trafalgar assured him.

With this they parted and Kid never lost count of time from that very moment.

.

.

.

Eight weeks later Law was reported missing.


	2. From desperate research to unexpected finding

Eustass had the dreadful impression he had never really left this airport’s hall. The place was still the same with its concrete pillars and plastic seats. The huge bay windows were obscured by the dark sky. Nightfall was close and the clouds didn’t help to lighten the atmosphere.

He was pacing up and down like a caged lion, making the few travelers quickly step out of his way. Killer was calmly sat on a seat nearby and could only watch his best friend dwell on the little information he had obtained from Law’s companions. The past events kept running through Kid’s mind and Killer felt he would soon be at the end of his tether.

The first call Eustass had received was from Penguin. A week ago Law’s companion had informed Kid that Law hadn’t shown up at their camp for a couple of days. All his crew had lead search teams but the doctor was nowhere to be found. It was often in Law’s habit to explore the temple which was assigned to his team by himself. However Law was careful, as the temples were deeper as they had suspected including galleries going further inside the mountain. Kid’s husband usually carried a cell phone and always let others know where he was going. Neither he nor the equipment he brought had been found by now.

Kid had contacted every person he knew was directly or indirectly related to the archeological expedition. He might have scared the living shit out of some academics but he couldn’t care less as long as someone would be able to tell him what had happened.

People kept assuring Eustass they were doing everything they could but he was having none of it. He required Killer’s help to enter the university’s folders and they found nothing suspicious in the files or in the daily registers written by the expedition’s groups.

Law had disappeared without leaving any trace and nobody seemed to care!

 About two days ago, Killer and Eustass found out that Law’s men were being sent back. Without their leader, they hadn’t managed to pursue the work begun. As such expedition was needing a certain amount of funds, Law’s unit was dismissed and came back home that night. Kid angrily watched their plane land on the tarmac. All of these men had better have answers to give him.

Eustass hadn’t the slightest mercy regarding their worried and sleep-deprived appearance. They probably all looked as pathetic as Kid himself. They were still wearing their white overalls dirtied with mud and dust. Penguin held his breath when he caught Eustass’ expected silhouette. He wasn’t ready for this yet. The tired researcher had hoped for a chance to lie down first but Kid was already running toward them.

The red head gave him credit for approaching him and even starting to apologise before Kid punched him in the face. Penguin hit the floor, his bag cushioning his fall and his hat flew away.

“Where is Law?” Kid spat between his teeth.

Penguin’s companions blocked Kid’s view before the researcher could answer. Killer followed right behind but not before Eustass broke another nose and a few ribs. The red haired man was out of his mind, trembling and disheveled, his blood boiling in his veins. Killer was the only thing that prevented Kid from physically taking his rage out on the scientists.

“HOW COULD YA COME BACK WITHOUT HIM YOU FUCKERS?!”

“We’re sorry Kid.”

Bepo was helping Penguin to stand back on his feet and Shachi carefully gripped his bleeding nose.

“We were helpless.”

“We did everything we coul–“

“QUIT THAT FUCKING BULLSHIT!”

Kid freed himself from Killer’s grasp. The blond man had seen his friend in a fury many times but it’d been nothing compare to this. His voice was rough and sharp as a blade when his gaze fired Law’s companions.

“Everything you did wasn’t enough. Now I want answers. What happened?”

Bepo firmly held his beaten ribs and lowered his head in despair.

“We already told you everything we know…”

Eustass raised a fist and the hefty pale man curled up on himself. Then the angry red head turned around and beat a retreat instead of more bones.

“Kid!” Killer shouted. He caught his friend at the airport entrance and forced him to stop. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to find him myself. I’ll go in that fucking mountain and violate every fucking temple if I have to, but I’ll get my husband back and I’ll kill him myself for making me worried.”

“But have you–”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion.” Eustass cut roughly. “I need a helping hand. Ya’re with me or not?”

* * *

 

“Did you hear that?” Killer suddenly said.

“Not from the moment you blew out my eardrum.” Eustass grunted as he adjusted the volume of the earpiece he wore on his left. “Seems the academic’s network is workin’ fine.”

“More than fine” Killer added, souding impressed. “I can’t believe I’m talking to you from my bathroom at the other side of the world.”

“Spare me the details. What did ya have for me?”

“Team three has left their scanning equipment ready-to-use as planned. You’ll be able to fix it with the time left?”

“I’m the one who damage these scanners of course I can fix it. I could build a mind reader and scan their boring dreams of mud and brushes before the night is over.”

This plan had already worked well. Eustass wrecked the stuff he needed by day and used them at night for his own research without the academics ever noticing. But each time he only had one night of use and had to put everything back in place before sunrise. Killer was a great backup to cover him and make sure Kid’s searches didn’t appear anywhere. His friend had accessed the expedition online system with mere difficulties. Devices’ security wasn’t their strong point.

The device Kid was using tonight was a portable scanner. It hadn’t been easy to get hold of this beauty but it was worth it. With this, he could be a step further towards Law.

But Kid had to be more careful than nature allowed him to be. He couldn’t leave a single track revealing his actions. Scientists might be naïve however any trace of his path would lead to university’s collaborator to go after his ass; and the last thing Kid wanted was to deal with the Donquixote family.

The family was the main partner of the Japanese expedition. They assured the expedition’s security and financing as long as they kept a close look on the archeologists’ works and earned a fair amount of the resulting profits.

Eustass didn’t like these guys. He saw his bad feeling confirmed when one of the executive came across him. Kid was told for his own good he should stop asking questions and bothering the archeologists otherwise an arrest warrant would be made with his pretty name on it.

That was enough to ensure Kid’s resolution to go on.

“They really shouldn’t let the sweepers play with that.” Eustass smirked as he brought the scanner back to life. It truly was a beautiful machine that allowed him to see through walls and detect basic traps, as long as you know how to use it.

“You’re going back inside the mountain?” Killer asked.

“Ya got it. Law’s journal is leading me there.”

Killer sighed. That damn journal was the best hint Kid had found since his arrival in Japan. He had faithfully pursued Law’s way, but it was guiding him on a dangerous path.

* * *

 

The first thing Eustass did when he set foot in Japan in the midst of its cold and rainy spring, was to settle in Law’s former apartment. It was close to the archeological site, in a building that should have known its best days in feudal era at least. It was a big house separated into small flats. The scientists had tried their best at adapting it to their needs; however it didn’t hide the whole place’s decay.

The flat had been visited before Kid’s arrival. He assumed many people, starting with Law’s men, had turned the place upside down. Eustass had cleaned everything up but he didn’t find more information than he already knew.

He had gone through every thing Law had put online during his research but it merely revealed how annoying Feudal Age could be.

Most of the apartment’s stuff was equipment for exploration’s safety and analysis while the rest was paperwork, maps and Hiragana characters studied on papers. The expedition was taking place in the ruins of an old white city. Villagers had found it, lost in a mountain of Northern Japan, about twenty years ago. The Japanese government had only allowed strangers to study the city once they were certain there was nothing left to be found. But Law and his peers were convinced of the opposite.

As Kid had sat on his lover’s desk, his eyes had fallen on an inscription carved into the wood.

_Just come and find it smartass._

Law had written this for Kid’s eyes only. That thought alone had put a smile back on Eustass’ face. Trafalgar had left a track for him to follow; he just had to find it.

At nightfall Kid was plunge in the darkness. He hadn’t expected the electricity to work albeit it would’ve been appreciated. Eustass reached for Law’s torchlight he had put back on the desk during his cleaning. As he switched on the torch, the light flickered and the red head casually stripped down the tool in order to fix it.

His dumbness hit him hard as he opened the torch and found a journal balled-up inside. Law was obviously the clever one. He had written down his main researches in a leather-cover logbook and hid it in a place only Eustass could have found.

Eustass didn’t spend time to wonder why Law left him his logbook instead of one of his men. Seeing how they returned home empty handed, Kid was glad to be in charge of finding his husband. The red head was the most capable of kicking his ass for disappearing and making them all so anxious.

 

Using the logbook prove to be harder than Kid expected. It wasn’t Law’s doctor-like handwriting that caused him the biggest problem rather than the content.

Law’s work was dedicated to a place of worship supposedly attached to one of the main White city’s temples. The person it was dedicated to was a true mystery. There were many deities in Japan mythology however this one didn’t appear to be a god. It rather seemed some kind of protector for the White city. Like an average man raise to a divine position and it particularly fascinated Law. Since the city had fallen centuries ago the archeologist had hypothesized that the temple he was looking for could be a hidden gravestone.

Details were troubling him though. That deity wasn’t mentioned in any sacred or imperial vestiges they knew up to then. The only concrete evidence Trafalgar had discovered referring to this man was ancient writing on a hidden building stone. A huge square bloc he and his crew had exhumed through advanced devices.

Trafalgar was ecstatic in his own way; a very jaded way in Kid’s opinion but Law never had been one to express much emotion. His lover had seemed more and more confident as the weeks had passed by.

The man seemed to have taken many forms and gotten its power from the people who worshipped it. The most interesting part, according to Law, was how few hints they had found about that individual. That part had gone over Kid’s head, how finding nothing to prove your point could be interesting? He found his answer further in his reading. It was not that there wasn’t enough evidence preserved but rather that the man had consciously been erased from history.

Law seemed to be the only one to truly believe in its existence, it actually helped Kid to do the same. He was bitterly regretting though to not have listened more carefully when Law had told him about his researches. Usually Kid was half-listening, more interesting by what he was working on or what was in his plate.

He spent the rest of time looking how serious and concentrated the dark haired man was. He had engraved in his memory the way Law twisted his mouth or ran a hand through his hair spikes. The intense concentration in his grey eyes haunted Kid as he looked through the journal.

Between ancient Japanese symbols there were often notes directed at Eustass. A sharp remark or a recall only Law and him shared. Kid frequently reread it by night when nightmares prevented him from sleeping. Eustass couldn’t believe he was following an archeological track rather than his husband’s but to date it was the best lead he had. Law had left it to him to follow; Kid just had to trust his husband.

A few days before his disappearance, Trafalgar was progressing well. He had finally located the hidden tombstone he was searching for all this time. It was hidden right under their nose from the beginning.

But he hadn’t let his men know about it and had gone exploring by his own means. Sneaky little shit. Law hadn’t told anyone where he was going but he had left enough hints for Eustass to find him.

_From what or who were you covering yourself Law?_

 

Kid progressed slowly in a secondary tunnel linking up to a sacred place whose he was unable to pronounce the name correctly. His hiking boots were stomping on the stony floor as he crossed a familiar path in mining tunnels. The White city had a lot of stone quarries in the mountain.

Down these ruins he was alone –the university’s communication network wasn’t that effective– and every time founded him a bit nervous even slightly claustrophobic. The perspective of finding his long lost love chased all that feeling away though.

Often Eustass thought about how Law had probably taken the same road he was walking now. The red haired liked to picture his husband busy, with dirty gloves on his hands, giving orders here and there, his spotted jacket hanging lose around his lean frame.

 He only lost himself twice this time. Eustass could handle fair well trudging and abseiling, but these buildings were fucking underground mazes. He was sweaty and short of breath despite the depths’ coolness when he finally reached the entry Law was talking about in his logbook.

Kid’s experience secured his descent and he landed safely on the wet stone floor before securing his rope. The red head lifted his goggles on his forehead then moved forwards raising Law’s torchlight to examine his surroundings. Eustass definitely liked that tool since it lit up the way several meters ahead. He could see the now familiar Hiragana characters written on the rock. Kid knew from the journal it told Law’s mysterious deity story.

Symbols beyond Eustass’ understanding were telling the long story. The man had been touched by a demon. He had been cursed and ended up sharing his body with a devil spirit.

Awestruck worshippers had carved the lightning shocks coming from its hands, the sword it used to cut flesh and lands, the way he ripped out the hearts of his enemies and how powerful that individual could be if you prayed to it enough.

The story took a fatal twist when the man who had been a great protector for the White city happened to turn his evil powers against his worshipers. His cursed presence had brought misfortune on the White city and he slaughtered them all. Sentencing a great city to fall in ruins.

Law’s researches were shambles from this point. That brutal ending didn’t make any sense. Why was a protector who took his strength from those who believed in him killing his worshippers?

 

Ignoring all that, Eustass set up his tonight equipment. Pulling his goggles on his forehead, Kid switched on the portable device. Through it he would finally find the entrance to that damn grave. Law had discovered it by himself but hadn’t detailed the means in his journal and Kid wasn’t an archeologist. And all he could see right now was a fucking wall blocking his way.

The device came to life under Eustass’ expert hands. The scanner’s humming filled the room and echoed between the stone walls; not loud enough for Kid to be caught but sufficient for his remaining anxiety to vanish.

He began to read the tight screen, progressing slowly from left to right. They were traps in the corner, old tricks Eustass could easily trigger with proper lures. But a feature caught his attention. The traps were already disabled. Kid smiled. Looks like somebody had already been through here.

He just had to find the door now. Kid held his breath and prayed harder than he had ever done. _Come on demon or whoever you are, I have to find Law…. Give me a hand and I swear I’ll convert myself right now_.

Eustass didn’t care if his prayers were heard from the moment the screen showed an old mechanism in the wall. It was there… Right under his nose as usual.

 Kid almost threw the device as he moved forward to reach the crack in the wall. The red head slid his whole hand in and cleared a hole large enough for his arm. He used his whole strength to pull out the rock blocking his way, until it finally yielded with the red head’s loud grunt.

After wedging the rock to prevent an unfortunate closure, Kid went through his bag and searched for the match sticks he always carried. It didn’t shine as far as the torchlight but it was a god way to mark out the rooms he visited. Dropping a few ones at the entrance, Eustass rushed into the tombstone.

He could hear his deafening heartbeats resonating through his head. There wasn’t that much dust inside the room and Kid carefully started to follow the walls. The deity’s story appeared to continue inside.

Colored engravings that would have made any archeologist faint from joy decorated the room. A long Japanese saber lay on the altar at the back of the room. But it was almost as Kid didn’t see any of it; Prints and relics weren’t the treasure he was looking for.

Heartbeats were covering his footsteps and a soft light bathed the place when he dropped all of his sticks. Eustass’ eyes fell on the coffin dominating the space. Uncertain of what he expected to find the red haired man moved towards the dark wooden piece.

 

Kid’s steps stopped dead. On the coffin’s side lied an unmistakable human form. His limbs were aimlessly spread as if he simply fell. Kid’s legs weren’t responding until the mechanic’s blank mind filled with angst.

Eustass hurried and fell on his knees in one movement beside the body. The first thing that caught his eyes in the torchlight was the ancient costume the body was completely clothed in. No. Not completely. When the light reached the resting face Kid’s heart quit beating.

The face was Law’s. And it hit Eustass right in the gut as though his heart had sunk down his stomach.

“No…”

Without any further thinking, Kid took the dead-still body in his arms and desperately searched for a breath, a pulse,… Anything.

“Law… Law you better not be dead.”

Kid’s voice was hoarse however he never ceased to call his lover. The red head felt himself dying at each second passed.

“Trafalgar… come on… LAW!”

 

A sharp breath lifted Law’s chest startling Kid who mimic his deep inspiration a split second later. In his arms the man was struggling to take air into his lungs. It looked harshly painful but Eustass hugged him tightly. He wasn’t gonna let him leave anymore.

Trafalgar’s back arched as he gasped for air and his arms tense against Eustass’. The red haired man gave him more room without letting go completely. Law glanced all around him as he tried to figure out where he was.

“It’s okay. I’m here…” Kid continued, his eyes slowly wetting.

Eustass’ voice seemed to ground Law a little and reminded him he was trying to escape the red head’s grip. He pushed Kid away harder and attempted to talk but it proved to be impossible to form words with his dry throat. Law coughed and kept away from Eustass, glaring daggers at him. It wasn’t hard enough to keep the mechanic at a distance though.

“Law, it’s me… I’m with you now, everything’s fine.”

Seemingly it wasn’t.

The dark haired man begun to throw panicked looks all around him. Law ripped off his wrap-over top as if he was suffocating and only the sash at his waist prevented him from taking off more. Eustass tried to catch him before he hurt himself. Law jerked in response and an electric current hit Kid’s temple so hard he was forced to loosen his grip. Eustass rubbed his painful temple and wondered where the fuck did Law get that from?!

Trafalgar’s furious gaze landed on Kid as he stood up, furiously panting in his saggy costume. The revived dark head snatched the sword on the altar and drew it at the red head while struggling to make sentence, his numbed tongue taking an eternity to comply.

A chill went down Kid’s spine that had nothing to do with the blood dripping from his eyebrow arch. His attention was caught by the dark head’s bare chest where the big heart tattooed on Law’s torso was no longer present. The tattoos on his arms, his chest and shoulders weren’t there either. Kid knew these tattoos by heart and the nude skin he gazed at now wasn’t his lover’s one.

“ _D…Do…not c…ome…closer!_ ” Law growled.

For a moment Eustass assumed he’d been punch harder than he thought.

“What?” The red haired whispered

“ _Know your… place… mortal! You… are not allowed to touch me!_ ”

“Speak English dumbass. I don’t understand a goddamn thing you say.”

Kid’s panic cranked up a notch; the man he faced looked identical to his husband but neither appeared to recognize him nor bore the same tattoos on his skin.

The swordsman was short-winded and he started to shiver from his earlier efforts. He passed out, with a “ _I do not know you_ ” dying on lips. Eustass caught him right before he hit the floor.

 It was a little bit too much for Kid’s unstable mind. He was on edge for so long it took him an eternity to acknowledge the man he was holding wasn’t the Law he hoped to found.

“…Who the fuckin’ hell are you?”


	3. From a familiar face to death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thousand thanks for the wonderful Rainripple for beta-reading this story ^^

When Eustass finally pushed the apartment door opened, he felt exhausted as hell. Despite this he kept going until he preciously laid the unconscious body on the bed.

He felt completely lost, unable to figure out where he stood from now on.

It was still dark. However Kid couldn’t care less about the tracks he left behind him. He should have at least closed the temple and cleared every sign of his passage. But the red haired didn’t give a shit anymore. Eustass only had eyes for the now peaceful form in his bed.

Kid had tried to soothe himself for long minutes though it didn’t work very well. He was unable to stand still and made round trips in the apartment. He cut short as it wasn’t aiding to clear his mind and all he ended up doing was bash into old furniture in the dark. Anyway he always came back to the bedroom and the sleeping brunet.

Eustass didn’t fully understand what was happening. The only things he could be certain of were what he could see and hear and touch.

Just after Kid had put Law –no, not Law his memory recalled– to bed, he had stripped the swordsman from his sandals, his obi and his shredded layers of clothing. Eustass wasn’t embarrassed to do so. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t already seen and it allowed him to take a close look.

The dark head’s lobes weren’t pierced Eustass discovered removing a rusted silver necklace above his head. His hair was slightly longer but he bore the same sideburns and goatee as his lover.

The red head’s gaze went down to the blank tanned skin that still troubled him. The tribal heart wasn’t there anymore. Instead the swordsman’s chest only showed well-defined abdomen and pectorals that slowly rose up and down with his breath. Eustass couldn’t take his eyes off the angular shoulders, the lean arms and long fingers entirely naked without its black ink.

As Kid had noticed earlier the skin didn’t look scarred or redden. If Law’s tattoos had been removed it would have left traces. However there weren’t any; as well as his scars. Kid had kissed these so many times he could find it with his eyes closed. But when he checked the limp body he didn’t find the evidences he was looking for.

When his eyes went down the dark head’s crotch Eustass noticed a difference there too. The sleeping brunet wasn’t circumcised where Kid’s husband was. Not the kind of thing you could easily re-grow.

Kid startled when Trafalgar groaned softly in his sleep. He looked so similar to what Law usually looked like after a hard day work that the red haired had to restrain himself from stroking the dark hair. He bore the same dark circles under his eyes and Law always needed sleep so Kid hadn’t found the strength to wake him up. Damn, he missed him so bad.

Mysterious deities help him! He needed to get out of this room. He needed to stop over thinking. Or thinking at all. He needed a drink!

* * *

 

Law woke up with the last sunbeam hitting the top of the building. He felt stiff but surprisingly well-rested. Despite his good condition he stayed lied down a moment. The dark haired never thought he could enjoy sunlight up to that point. The mere sensation of sun-kissed skin was overwhelming.

He wouldn’t have left this bed till nightfall if a blaring curse hadn’t cut this instant off. Law got out of bed in a smooth movement and finally took note of where he woke up.  And what a filthy place it was! The walls were peeling and the window he was catching sun from was covered by a strange translucent material. The sheets Law had left weren’t the cleanest he’d seen and were suffused with a musky smell. The scent clung a little on him as if he had spent more than a day in that bed. It was probably close to the truth.

The swordsman caught sight of his image in a dirty reflective surface. He wasn’t surprised of his appearance at any rate. It was undoubtedly the most agreeable look he’d had in ages.

Completely untroubled by his nakedness, Law prudently went out of the room whose the aged door barely hung on its hinges. His footsteps didn’t make a sound on tiled floor. He followed the series of curses to a central room. It was filled with the same poor properties than the bedroom but covered here and there by papers and weird metallic instruments forming an unnamable chaos.

However he recognized his now ripped costume and his beloved sword in the middle of the mess.

The swearing voice was almost melodious in its rage setting its frustration free. Humans had strange ways to release their emotions sometimes. Law wasn’t surprised to see that colorful tone belonged to the impudent red haired man who had waked him up in his gravestone.

In his annoyance, Kid furiously threw a tool aimlessly away. It would have hit Law if he hadn’t avoided it mechanically. Then the fierce scarlet seemed to notice Trafalgar’s presence. It was about time. Law put a hand on his hip, frowning, and directed a haughty air to his host. He tried to express himself as intelligibly as he dried throat allowed him.

“ _Worshipers usually don’t leave my side till I am completely recovered. It would have been the least you can do after waking me up from a so long sleep._ ” Law reproached. “ _I would not hold that against you if you consent to behave from now on. I need appropriate garment and victuals. Are you skilled enough for those charges?_ ”

Then the swordsman realized he utterly talked to himself since the man he was facing hadn’t taken his eyes off his body. The red head’s mouth was hanging half opened and he didn’t seem able to form coherent thought.

Law clicked his tongue with annoyance and it brought the red haired back to reality.

“ _Did your ears function–_ “

“We need to find you some clothes.” Kid cut him off. “It’s too hard when ya’re awake.” He grumbled heading for the bedroom.

Law took a moment to acknowledge he didn’t understand a single word the pale man had pronounced. It sounded a bit prompt as if the man minced his words when he spoke and the vowels were far more stressed than the Japanese he spoke. But in a deep manly tone. The dark haired reconsidered his situation with a different perspective. He couldn’t tell from how long he’d been sleeping. …Actually he had resigned to never waking up the last time he closed his eyes. Eternal rest had appeared the gentlest way to go at the time.

But fate… or rather this disrespectful red haired man had brought him back to life and Law appreciated it much more than he actually wanted to concede. But his current situation had him wonder… how many dynasties had passed if language had changed that much?

Any further questions were halted when his host came back and threw a bunch of clothing at him. Law caught it glaring daggers at Kid’s back. _How dare he?!_

“Cover yourself so that I could think what to do with ya. You useless stiff.”

Law angrily looked at the rag he was left with. Was he supposed to wear those thick and rough clothes? Since his demand for garments had been answered he supposed he’d have to but he resolved to fix that later.

“ _Be assured, I’ll tame your insolent behavior once I regain strength._ ”

Law had a hard time putting on the pants Eustass had given to him. He wasn’t used to such tight and weird clothing. Only the rather cold room temperature forced him to put the sweater on.

On his side Eustass was already regretting giving him his husband’s clothes. It was the only thing he had on hand that could fit the dark haired so he didn’t really have a choice. Kid gestured for his antique problem to sit on the old moth-eaten couch. Gesture helping, the dark haired man complied seconds later then folded his arms and narrowed his eyes.

“ _I hope for you, you have the intention of bringing me nourishment._ ”

Eustass sat on the coffee table in front of him, resting his scratched elbows on his spreading knees. He had the whole night and day to dwell on the recent events and ponder about what he was going to do now. Suffice it to say Kid had reached a good annoyance level. At this very instant he looked older than the dark haired probably was. The red haired rub his aching nape and ended gazing at Law.

“Listen… I know ya don’t get a heck of what’s coming of my mouth but I need you to co-operate ok?”

Law didn’t really appreciate the firm tone Eustass had taken, but since he didn’t seen any of his requests fulfilled the swordsman kept going on a quiet stare. Kid got a thick leather wallet out of his pocket and took a picture out. It was an old snapshot of him and Law at Sabaody Park. It was their third or fourth date and Kid absolutely loved Law’s sly grin and the crazy glint in his eyes on this photo.

The swordsman was more interested at first sight by the photograph in itself. He’d never seen such accurate painting before. He looked at it under all its angles before remember more vital needs.

“ _Is that the only source of food you possess in this era?_ _I will not sustain from that._ ”

“That’s Trafalgar Law. He’s my husband and I haven’t seen him for almost twelve weeks now. There’s no way you don’t know where he is. Come on spit it out, show me, whatever… just help me!”

Law didn’t like the command tainted Eustass’ voice. He saw the red head furiously boiled in front of him. The swordsman’s lack of reaction only made his host angrier. It was breathtaking to witness that red haired man’s hope to find his loved one. Law felt right through his bones. He could also see the tension traveled along Kid’s arms’ muscles. The dark long sleeved t-shirt he was wearing highlighted his broad shoulders. Eustass snapped his fingers at Trafalgar’s face.

“Hey stay with me stupid doppelganger.”

His degrading tone added to his irreverent gesture was one time too many for the swordsman. Law brushed the picture away with his hand and abruptly stood up. He took a step away from Kid. But the raging red head had none of it and grasped Law’s arm.

“Where do you think ya’re going? Ya’ve got explanations to give shithead!

Law’s grey eyes were filled with pure murder. He might not understand what the red haired said but the tone was speaking clearly annoyed and it was enough. Trafalgar detached every word when he said.

“ _Release. your. hold. immediately._ ”

It wasn’t a refusal Kid would easily stand. He blew up instead.

“LAW’S DISAPPEARED CAUSE HE WAS SEARCHING YOU! AND NOW YOU’RE HERE, LOOKING LIKE HIM! TELL ME WHERE’S MY–”

Eustass’ sentence died as one abrupt blow made him hit the wall a few feet behind him and emptied the air in his lungs. It took Eustass a few sharp breaths to acknowledge his body has been lifted through in the air and threw over the room. Law’s fingers –where no ‘DEATH’ weren’t spelled anymore– were still twisted at the end of his raised arm as he walked to the red head.

He didn’t look better than Kid who still had a blurred vision from his brutal landing though. This trick had cost the swordsman obviously.

“ _I am not here for you to release your suffering! The only reason you are still alive at this instant is because I need you!_ ” Law’s hoarse voice barked and he coughed. “ _For fuck sake, I need water…_ ”

The dark haired scanned the room on quest to find anything that could quench his thirst. He found the glass bottle Kid had left on the little kitchen table and emptied his content in one long swallow. From where Eustass was still rubbing his bruising back, Law looked a bit psychotic rummaging in every closet he could get his hands on.

When one of the closet’s doors stayed in Law’s hand, Kid sighed and stood up. The red haired dusted the wall’s plaster from his clothes and headed for the kitchen. He prudently approached the starving brunet not wanting to get another blast.

Eustass offered a helping but not friendly look and saw Law’s wrath yielded for hunger. Law sat down at the kitchen table laying down the closet’s door. A breath of wind entered the soft lightened room. It struck how their environment was so quiet while palpable tension reigned between the two men.

Both were over cautious of their any movements gauging themselves like two wild beasts locked in the same cage. Eustass refilled the water bottle at the sink earning an astonished look from the dark head. However he stopped caring from the moment he could drink again.

“I guess I just have to mother you to get what I’m looking for.” Eustass complained, without being able to hide his wary. The other man’s powers weren’t so much of a surprise, but it was a dangerous feature he had to take in count from now on if he wanted to stay alive.

The red haired man fished crackers on the counter and threw it to the sleeping beauty.

“Here eat that while I try to cook someth–”

Kid hadn’t finished to talk Law had already ate half of the packet. Eustass took various ingredients out to make something eatable. It would be a real challenge since the red head only feed himself from junk food those last days. That and the fact he was also a terrible cook.

The domestic life he had set up with his husband included several evident rules. For example Kid was buying groceries and Law cooked. It didn’t worked well the nights Law came back late from work though. So Kid had to learn the basics and Law to suffer food poisoning from time to time. This perspective prevented Trafalgar from returning too late most of the time. Eustass cracked a smile at that thought.

“ _You make everything a lot easier by complying, don’t you think?_ ”

Since he didn’t understand a word what Eustass could reply? So he kept going on whatever he was trying to make.

“ _You seemed very effective in that place._ ” The swordsman continued as he saw the red head busying himself. “ _Perhaps I should let you keep that position._ ”

Really, Kid had no idea what he was doing whatsoever.

“ _I seriously doubted of your usefulness more than once._ ” Law admitted. “ _I couldn’t kill you since I feel you are the strongest worshiper I have ever had in my whole existence. But it is an option I might reconsider when I will find the others._ ”

The way the dark haired spoke wasn’t unpleasant despite its harsh tone and the ‘r’ sounds’ absence. But it didn’t make it more understandable. The negative effect was, intelligible or not, it was Law’s voice. Eustass could deny it as much as he wanted but he craved to hear it.

“ _There has to be others, I couldn’t have regain so much strength yet if that was not the case… Or you truly believe in me with all thy soul, this say I highly doubt it._ ”

The dark haired disdainfully snorted.

“ _Might it be possible you are a hopeless dreamer? You appeared to desperately cling to your love one._ ” Then his tone softened when he declared _._ “ _Your utterly love that man don’t you? It is truly uncommon… and dangerous. You could be hanged for such behavior. Whatever it is, you will be an utter fool to carry the hope to ever find him, even though it serves me well._ ”

As the food cooked an appetizing smell filled the kitchen and Kid could almost hear Law’s mouth watering behind him. Eustass was even surprised to not see him drooling with the look the brunet dropped onto the dish.

When the red head turned to set it on the table Law completely forgot the rest of the world; he took the pan from Kid’s hands and begun to eat with the wooden spoon Eustass had use to cook. The red head left it all for Law not attempting to take some at risk of losing fingers.

 

If someone said to him one day he’ll made another person climax with his cooking he would have laugh his ass off. And probably punch him in the face. But here Eustass Kid was witnessing a non-complete stranger voraciously eat his dish as it was the best he never had. And he felt a bit knocked right now.

Law really couldn’t help himself. The moment the smell of food had hit his nose his brain had shut down leaving him with a primal need he had to satisfy. He somehow tried to justify his enthusiasm by the fact he hadn’t eat anything in ages. It wasn’t even that good moreover but the slightest spice exploded in his mouth like a firework. He couldn’t stop even though he burned his tongue at his first mouthful.

 

Since he wouldn’t have the right to eat tonight and despite the cold, Kid helped himself a beer from the fridge he had successfully fix at his arrival. It truly was a miracle in a region whose inhabitants barely knew about gas engines.

There weren’t much alcohol left from his last raid. Kid grumbled as he put the cold drink on his still bruised temple. He had to do the groceries or there wouldn’t be any supplies left by tomorrow… or the next hour if the dark haired man kept that frantic rhythm. The nearest decent city –i.e. where people knew what Internet was– was two hours drive.

All of a sudden, Eustass practically spit his beer out when a moan burst from Law’s mouth. A loud, rough and enthusiastic moan which made Kid painfully grabbed hold of the kitchen counter.

Was it some sort of goddamn punishment? Eustass was now pretty sure he had done something awful in his life for having to listen to such obscene whimpers at this moment.

It kept going on and on, until Law had cleaned the entire pan with his tongue. And the red haired man was hard by the time he wondered why he hadn’t left already. He set his unfinished beer down the counter. Was it horrible if he wanted to touch himself so bad? And if he felt a hot flush running on his skin? Was he an awful cheater if he wanted to be the attention of that frantic tongue? And licked all over until he got his rocks off.

 

Eustass was about to leave the kitchen most likely heading for the bathroom when realized the dark haired man had stood up and opened the fridge. Kid saw red and caught the wrists of the walking stomach.

“Oh no that’s enough for you tonight! You’ve already eat for two, you won’t handle more.”

The voracious look Eustass received from Law made him feel like a piece of meat. The red head saw himself through the dark head’s eyes. He seemed delicious. It sent shivers down Kid’s heated spine and then over his whole flushed body. Despite his best efforts Kid had no will under that look. The dark head’s gaze was so starved Kid felt wolfed by Trafalgar’s dilated pupils.

Law ravenously devoured him with his eyes. The bright red spiky hair held up by his goggles. The twitching nerves on the man’s forehead, intensifying the frown of his hairless eyebrows, going down on his crooked nose. The anger that had never completely left the red head… Law could see it crawling beneath his white skin, his square jaw so tensed it might tear, his thin dark red lips shut tight.

Law’s observation lost itself on the stiff sinews of the man’s thick pale neck. He lusted to sink his teeth into the delicious crook of this neck. A bite would not be enough; Trafalgar wanted to eat that man alive and finally sated his hunger. He craved to satisfy the lustful desire he felt rising in his so tight pants. Eustass had stayed indecisive and scowling, though Law might help that.

 

The red head was holding Law’s wrists at each side of his head to keep away from the fridge and Trafalgar took advantage of it. He brushed his lips against Kid’s fingertips and focused his eyes on the red head as he languorously took one finger in his mouth. Dark red lips parted, enabled to form words and hung pathetically while Law sucked his finger in the lewdest way. The dark haired went back and forth with half lidded eyes. Closing his soft lips around the offered extremity it felt like he could take so much more than fingers though.

Inside his busy mouth, Law’s tongue began to move and tasted the appetizing skin. Things turned hotter and far more wet and the red head seemed unable to think about something else other than that demanding tongue swirling expertly at his fingertips.

As Kid was still anchored to his wrists, Trafalgar left the red head’s hands to lean his lecherous body in the circle of Eustass’ arms. He felt Kid’s skin shudder to his touch instantaneously where Law touched him. Despite that the man stubbornly remained stiffened.

With that Law slid a slender leg along Kid’s and brought their crotch to alignment. The brunet’s eyelids half-closed as their chests connected. He could feel on his upper body from every Kid’s muscles to his fluttering heart. Law would relish running his hands all over this muscle-bound chest.

Damn! Trafalgar wanted to dishonor that man in the most perverted ways he could imagine! He craved to bring the red haired to his knees and get the most exquisite whimpers out of him. Just scheming to make Eustass aroused and feverish drove Law out of his mind. He wanted to pin the red haired on the nearest wall, rip that stubborn scarlet’s clothes off and pleased him until Kid willingly spread his legs open for him.

Hence Law acted upon his thoughts by starting slowly to rock his hips against the hard red head’s. It would be far more enjoyable taking his time though Law bit his lips with anticipation. His patience was hastily put to the test as their crotches were rubbed against one another.

That thrilling friction was a torture! Heat was flowing through their veins and that touch finally seemed to trigger an eager response from Kid. All of a sudden Law caught something switching in the red head’s eyes. It was a new kind of resolution as if he made up his mind at last.

 

All thoughts left Trafalgar’s mind as Eustass abruptly pressed his lips against his. Law was so stunned he let Kid’s mouth move against his, taking him and deepening his raging kiss. He shared Kid’s hot breath as the red haired skillfully spread his mouth opened. Eustass could taste the salt on his lips when his fierce tongue entered Law’s mouth. It felt as electricity sparked everywhere they touched. It was so thrilling they were overwhelmed by heat spreading from their joined lips to their lower bellies setting fire on the way down.

Suddenly Trafalgar grasped Kid’s neck with one hand and pushed him away. Law was a mess, panting and flushed. He tried to catch his breath and think at the same time but his brain didn’t want to make the right connections.

“ _Wh…W…What are you doing?_ ”

For once Eustass came to the same point.

“Fuck… What am I doing?”

As he licked his thin swollen lips Kid felt awfully wrong. He had to get out of here so for once in his life he ran away before doing something irredeemable. The red haired stormed out of the kitchen then locked himself in the bedroom shaking the fragile door on his way.

 

Trafalgar found himself all alone. Albeit still aroused his body was steady, but it was trembling fingertips that came to Law’s mouth and slowly brushed his lips. Long minutes passed as the dark haired played the scene again and again in his head. The shivers, their bodies so closed, the heat and the electricity… his very first kiss.

From where he came from, kiss someone on the lips was a submission’s sign. It was very uncommon even more to show affection. He never thought it could be like that. So heated, so exciting, breathtaking, intense… and what Kid did with his tongue. Law was wetting just by thinking of it. He had to make him do that again!

Trafalgar was so shocked by then he overreacted a little, and now the red haired had slipped through his fingers. Leaving him filled with energy so he wasn’t ready to sleep any further.

 

Taking leftovers from the fridge, Law stepped out of the kitchen and made his way through the dark living room. It truly appeared as a strange era but the dark haired would just have to make do. Adaptation will require time but it promised to be very interesting time spent by Eustass’ side.

Trafalgar scanned the obscure room until his eyes caught the lacquered scabbard of his sword. He lifted it and sheath gleamed in the shadows. He had deeply missed that guard’s touch, the weight at his arm’s end. Law made a few steps in the room’s center and unsheathed his weapon. Training could be a good way to release the energy’s overflow. Before he started anything however another object captured the swordsman’s attention. Flat and square, the photo’s glazed paper was gleaming on the floor.

The second Law thought he wanted to pick it up the blade in his hand switched for the picture. In a blink the sword was on the floor and the photo between his fingers.

Law’s eyes opened a bit surprised. The dark haired didn’t think he could do that so soon. He was regaining his powers faster than he ever expected.

 

His eyes ended falling on the image he was holding. It still pictured the red haired man clasping his partner tightly. They were smiling and seemed happy in that engraved memory.

Law conceived he had to learn the red head’s language –it would be by far the easiest option– he ought to tell him what he wanted to know. The dark haired might not understand Eustass’ speech but the desperate search he was leading was perfectly understandable. However seeing as the swordsman was standing here in a similar appearance then the man on the picture was undoubtedly no longer alive.


	4. From the worst teacher ever to the backseat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Love, dorks and devil's powers! Sorry for the wait :)

“It’s when we talk, it’s in books…” Kid said handing over Law’s logbook that he always carried with him.

“Words?” The dark haired man questioned.

“No, not words… you put it in your head. You… keep it.” Trafalgar’s confused look made Kid bristle. “Okay, right before ‘knowledge’ I have to explain you the meaning of ‘keep’”

Law grumbled and took a deep breath still trying to figure how humans now put books in their heads. It was merely the middle of the afternoon and he had the feeling they’d been sitting in the kitchen for a lifetime. And he knew what he was talking about!

It’d been a few rough weeks of cohabitation and the red head and he were on edge. They had easily passed the basic vocabulary but all abstracts concepts were a pain in the ass. Drawing had been quickly put aside since Kid had always been to the stickman level. Once it took them hours to realize that Law thought Kid was talking about murdering someone while he was trying to explain the word ‘disappearance’.

“ _This is undoubtedly the most stupid idiom that I have ever tried to learn!_ ”

“You’re hopeless.” Kid raged rubbing his tired face. “But you better make progress tonight asshole cause you’re not going to eat till you get to that.”

“ _Teach me the word for ‘moron’ in your language, I could properly name you._ ”

“Fuck, what am I gonna do for dinner? You practically eat as much as me…”

And that was a feat.

“ _Did it exist a special term to refer to red headed idiots? Or are you one of kind?_ ”

“With a bit of luck there’s still some bread left.”

Eustass’ hands absent-mindedly clenched as he thought of the taste –distaste in that case– the dark haired man facing him shared with his husband.

The brunet in question stood and left the kitchen before Eustass got his attention back on him.

“Where do ya think you’re goin’?” Kid snapped.

“Far of you.” The old one replied without even sparing him a glance.

“FROM you!” The red head yelled from the kitchen.

Kid stood up in his turn. Actually he wouldn’t have been able to put up with another learning session. He didn’t bother to look for Law. Kid knew he could find him outside on the porch in the now warmer spring air. Trafalgar often sat here or further in the surroundings, meditating when he wasn’t training with his sword. It even had a name, the dark haired man had tried to teach him but Kid hadn’t cared. Why would he bother to learn a fucking sword’s name when Law didn’t give a fuck about pronouncing Kid’s name correctly!

Their daily routine didn’t match at all. Trafalgar woke up with the sun, enjoying the morning’s quietness to commune with himself. He worked his weakened muscles and explored the house’s surroundings while the red head was still asleep. Law couldn’t leave Kid now but he craved to see anything else other than those mountains lost in mist and vegetation.

Eustass never woke up before noon, especially because he worked all night long on finding his missing husband. He had reread the journal countless time and also hadn’t resisted throwing it away a couple of times. He was in a dead end with an evil twin blocking his way and it painfully got on his nerves. So Kid was searching everywhere where he had missed something.

He couldn’t take the swordsman out of his head. How could he? Eustass had spent weeks convinced in the depth of his soul he would find his lover, and now he was there in the flesh albeit in a paler version. And Kid couldn’t handle that.

The red head had never stopped thinking about his husband during the past weeks, appealing to the memories he had engraved in his mind from the man he loved. The mere details of his tanned skin, his expressions and laugh, the way he looked at him and trembled when they made love.

Now he was living a daily torture seeing the body fulfilling his every dreams being near him, talking with that rough adored voice, moving with that same presence. Several times Kid had almost called the swordsman Law without thinking. The red head was constantly restraining gestures of affection he usually reserved for his husband. Each time was a painful reminder his lover was still somewhere, maybe in danger, and those thoughts tore Kid’s heart apart.

Days had passed in a tense atmosphere during which they never talked about the same thing and glared daggers at each other. Language lessons had become an ordeal filled with yelling –mostly from Kid.

The only reason they hadn’t jumped all over each other yet was, despite everything they managed to communicate. At the beginning, without even thinking of it, they had physically acknowledged the other. The way each moved or reacted, their mutual boundaries. As if their bodies knew better than their minds how to behave around each other.

 

On the little worm-eaten porch Law was struggling to focus. He glowered at the misty mountains without really seeing them. Earlier days had been hotter and drier. Law could practically feel the loud red head’s steps stomping on the apartment floor. At this rate, he would probably fall through it.

Trafalgar had been deep in thoughts for a few days. Upon his arrival here he had felt power rising through this taken body and thought it would be a matter of days to regain his original abilities. But since they kissed in the kitchen, the dark haired man hadn’t been able to cut anything harder than rock or even teleport objects.

Law had pondered about the red head. Didn’t Eustass read the manual? It was clearly written on the journal he carried everywhere and… on his gravestone’s walls. Trafalgar sadly recalled those cold engraved walls between which he’d rested. His strength came from the believers. Thus the more you believe in him stronger he became. It wasn’t as simple as believing in his existence; it was closer to worship since people had to have faith in him.

The catch was, he had taken the physical essence of Kid’s lover thus he was carrying a part of the archeologist in him. As though the harder Eustass had faith in his husband the more powerful the deity became.

Thus a problem had shown. Kid was eager to extort information from him. But what would happen if Eustass learnt of his husband’s death? After he would try to kill him and destroy the rest of the world, he’d cease to believe… and Law would die for a second time.

The swordsman shook his head making his dark hair flogged the air. He will not let that happened.

He recalled his awakening. It had been so blurry and strange, ghostly sensations had run all over his long dead body. He had mournfully thought back then that the imperial soldiers who had put him in that grave had been right. He had sentenced them all.

The swordsman still remembered clearer as time had passed how life had so slowly left his body then left him in silence and darkness. He hadn’t been able to die the loss of his worshippers had only weakened him to an endless paralyzed state. So when he had seen a light he had desperately clung to it.

He didn’t want to take his discoverer’s life forces but the fear of remaining in an eternal silence had been the stronger. He wouldn’t return in a box, locked indefinitely while time passed and didn’t allow him to pass away with his loved ones. But a second chance to live had shown and the dark haired man would not waste that gift.

 

In his wanderings Law had actually explored the tiny apartment’s library. It wasn’t more than a few shelves of worn out books but the dark head happened to find a tiny Japanese-English learning book. The swordsman was surprised how fast he’d learnt this new idiom as if it had been somehow… familiar. Law took care not sharing his discovery though making sure his terrible teacher didn’t get the progress he’d already made without him. Having to remain confused when Kid insulted him was a little price to pay to ensure this advantage.

Law had heard the red head talking through an odd device showing a moving image of a blond man to whom he spoke friendly with. Eustass hadn’t mentioned the swordsman, lying that he hadn’t found any traces of the gravestone. First the dark haired man had been utterly offended that his existence had been denied so carelessly. However he hadn’t got to reveal himself. Law didn’t really know what stopped him but it had him wonder on his present being.

Why had he been brought back to existence? Him, who was relinquished to die after the slaughter of his city. Why now?

Part of the answer might lie in the red head. Or so guessed Law and he intended to find out everything he could on the fiery man.

Speaking of the devil.

“They’re nothing left to eat at all,” Eustass said stepping on the door frame with his lovely grumbling voice, “We’re going to town.”

Law’s eyes involuntarily sparked with interest at the mention of ‘town’.

“Don’t be so excited! It’s a quick two-way trip and I’m only taking you cause I don’t want to lose sight of you dummy.”

Trafalgar’s mood didn’t darken for all that. Kid already began to regret his decision.

* * *

 

They had a two hour long trip to reach a city worthy of the name, but first Kid had to take care of his passenger. If Law was trying not to give something away, he wasn’t succeeding. He definitely wasn’t in his element in that noisy and spluttering metal wreck, however he remained dignified. Until they drove in mountains curves.

That was a little too much for him and when Trafalgar thought his stomach would betray him, the vehicle slowed a bit. His grey eyes had cautiously stayed on the road but Law felt Kid’s embarrassment as the red haired man cleared his throat and muttered “If you ruin the car, you’re getting out and walking.”

Law didn’t reply anything, attentions like that were rare although it helped to ease the atmosphere. Eustass wasn’t as bad at driving as he cooked. It was a welcome relief which even allowed Law to enjoy the landscape.

It felt oddly familiar and foreign at the same time. There were far less plants than the dark head recalled and as roads multiplied under their path, a light rain showering the countryside. Houses begun to pop along the way and blurry gleam appeared behind the car glass. First it merely was a spot which adjusted at their approach.

Law’s eyes opened wide and he took it on himself to not open his mouth too. Gripping his nodachi’s sheath he saw buildings grow all around them. Concrete, asphalt, electric wires, neon lights… The profusion was so much for his mind to take all in once the swordsman felt a bit dizzy.

A bark laugh broke the silence and his owner received a dark look. _You should see your face_ , Kid’s smile said. That was also new the dark haired thought as they parked in an alley; he hadn’t seen Eustass smile before. It suited him well. He looked lively almost sparkling with an inner fire Trafalgar hadn’t seen yet. He would like to see more of it.

 

They entered an average food shop and Kid expertly leaded the food supplies. He made Law useful by carrying their bags and the latter didn’t even think to take offence since he was too immersed in his surroundings.

Everything felt so disturbing for the swordsman. It wasn’t so much the evolution of technology or the odd way people lived in these future days. It appeared more an underlying impression Law couldn’t get off. He felt apart from this world as though the oddity in the whole present time was him.

They hadn’t shopped more when the shop’s owner came back from the backroom then stopped. He grumbled and pointed Law out with a stiff face.

“No weapons. You. Wait outside.”

Law readjusted the bags in his arms and tried a diplomatic answer.

“I not want harm. We…”

“Out!” The man snapped.

Law’s wrath ran dangerously under his skin at the merchant daring to order him around, however he contained himself. He had no use in mauling a mortal particularly when this one was simply afraid of him. He looked around him and saw unease fill the other clients’ eyes

“Get out!”

Not wanting to cause the human any more trouble Law started to drop off the groceries but Kid’s hand interrupted his move. The dark haired man felt Eustass boiling at his side and thought it really was a day where everyone was trying to stop him from doing what he wanted.

“Hey shithead!” Kid snarled at the merchant, “Let us finish this without me broking your kneecaps. Would be nicer huh?”

“My…my knee–”

The red haired man’s fist closed on the man’s collar and he lifted the poor soul in the air with one hand.

“Yeah, you know those pretty little bones serving you to kneel and run far away from me.”

As he told, Kid let the man fall down on his knees. The merchant started to crawl back but not fast enough to avoid the red head’s feet kicking his side. Law could now see Kid’s threatening figure reflecting in the frightened man’s expression. Difficult for the swordsman to consider himself dangerous opposite to the hothead mechanic. As he finished his shopping the red head’s huge smile and broad frame made him appear like the sociopath he truly was.

Clients turned their eyes away from them, petrified on their path. The look Kid glanced to the frightened man now hidden behind his counter made the merchant quiver in fear. Eustass, his arms full, leaned in enough to invade the merchant’s personal space and giving him a devilish smile.

“You’re too generous to not make us pay this time,” he mocked, “I’ll come back here; meanwhile enjoy your legs.”

Taking advantage while Kid’s arms were occupied, the dark haired man picked the wallet out of his vest and threw a bunch of bills to the merchant who flinched to avoid the money as if it would burn him.

“Eh! That’s my money you dick!”

Frowning grey eyes casted Kid an unimpressed look and pushed the red haired toward the exit.

“Move or I slice you.”

They left the shop and Kid behaved until they dropped the groceries off in the car. It was raining harder as hours passed and sky darkened. They were alone in that back alley barely lightened. Law was more annoyed than he would have thought by Kid’s behavior. It didn’t help to notice Eustass was a dick to everyone. Law threw a murderous glare when a pale hand caught his arm again.

“Ya know you could kill people with looks like that?” Eustass meanly joked when he faced the swordsman.

Law snorted, trying to remain unflappable. The red haired man didn’t know why he persisted but he felt weeks of frustration rose to the surface. They both were so uptight anything could trigger their threatening burst. Maybe it was what they needed.

“I know how hard you bite pretty ass, you can’t harm me.” Standing under the rain made his red hair darken and bend to gravity. Trafalgar stepped back as his body tensed. It turned alarms on in Kid’s mind. Actually he had no idea what the dark haired man was truly capable of. Except for reject, Law’s expression was unreadable. Not the kind of thing to freak Kid though.

Apparently both Law disapproved his social behavior. So what? He always loathed people who think they’re better than others or lashed out at the ones he loved. He didn’t let anyone get in his way it was as simple as that. And the dark haired man was no exception.

“What did I do this time? Not feeding you? Or give you enough clothes?”

“ _Let go of me_ ,” Law spat ready to use his powers to force the red head to comply.

“Should I make rituals for the great demon–”

“ _Don–_ ”

“–or else you’ll rip my heart out like the rest of your city?”

A punch projected Kid a few step away, raindrops flew off his bloody hair. He knew he totally deserved this one and damn it he needed it. The red head’s smile didn’t fade as he brought a hand to his throbbing jaw. He hadn’t bled yet. Such progress!

A second more assured fist struck his other side and made him see stars. This time when he opened his eyes Eustass saw blood on the swordsman fist. Law had lost all composure, he was merely as furious as Kid. Water dripped on his lean frame, soaking his clothes.

Kid took a fighting posture and started the second round. He grabbed Law’s forearm as another fist came for him then past the dark haired guard. Eustass took advantage of his strength to knock Law into the car door, taking his breath away.

The dark haired man flexibly passed through Kid’s arm and punched him in the ribs with a hard precision. Eustass missed the chance to kick the man to the ground but didn’t let pass the occasion to knee Trafalgar’s stomach.

That was how the red haired let off steam. And every jerk talking to you about footing and tea were fucking liars. He never felt more alive than in those moments. Fighting worked fine. As well as sex.

They were both shuddering and wet, not even remembering why they were fighting already. The men exchanged hard kicks, punches, head-butts and beat the shit out of each other. Water splashing at every hit.

Lecherous thoughts dispersed Kid’s mind. He wondered if he could bring the dark haired man against the car again and fiercely take his hot mouth. He would angrily spread his lips not letting him a room to breathe. They’ll probably be still fighting, gripping on each other hair, biting each other flesh.

Eustass started to get hard on the simple thought of their bodies pressing on one another. What a sight Law would make furious and slippery against him. He wanted to spread the brunet’s legs and ripped just enough clothes to reach his heated ass. He wanted to pound into him, fuck his brain out and see him bite his lips not to moan his name.

A kick knocked him hard on the reality’s parking and his fantasy burst on the concrete. Eustass hadn’t time to think more as Law’s knee was on his chest and the dark head’s weight preventing him from rising. He heard an object being scraped on the floor followed by the clank of a blade being unsheathed. Eustass’ heart pounded heavily in his chest; he was suddenly so stunned he couldn’t make a move. The red haired panicked as he tried to catch his breath. Why couldn’t he move?! Then a sword stuck near his head deeply entering the floor and killing his heart’s track. Blood was dripping from the corner of Trafalgar’s mouth and fading with the rain.

“ _You do not understand anything,”_ Law gasped bent over him, both hands on his nodachi’s guard and his head lower between his lean arms, “ _I realize you have absolutely no idea of who I am… Call me murderer if it pleases you but… I forbid you from talking about my people._ ”

The dark haired man’s voice was so deep it melted with the heavy droplet’s sound and Eustass knew by the way Law shook he had to shut his trap.

“ _I never killed any of my city’s inhabitants… A violent disease struck everyone. My abilities were inefficient, I… I never felt so powerless… The emperor’s army slaughtered my own kind while I tried to save them._ ”

Kid didn’t understand what the swordsman was saying but the emotions Law were feeling he felt them too. Empathy wasn’t in Kid’s emotional range. It wasn’t his problem if people were weak. He wouldn’t feel pity for them. But Trafalgar was different; Kid had learnt where he was coming from. He was stronger than average people. Eustass could be wrong on a lot of people but he was never wrong on Law. The red head was more perceptive of him than anyone else.

He had imagined things would be quite a different matter with the demon he had woken up but he was fooling himself. From the slightest expression or change of attitude, Kid could tell what his husband felt. To his surprise it was the same with the swordsman. He never would have bet on that, considering all the misunderstanding they had been through since their encounter. But here he was, remaining dumb as usual. He felt Trafalgar’s sorrow hit him. And it bit harder than he thought.

The dark haired man ended up standing up under the waterfall the sky was now dropping on their heads. Eustass followed his move ignoring the bruise striking his side. He went near Law resisting the urge to hold him tight. The red head was unable to step back, stuck halfway between the image of his husband and the one of deity who had take his appearance for whatever goddamn reason! What a fucking loser he was!

They stared at each other eyes, the tension that had caused their fight seemed scattered, allowing a quiet instant where they could realize how fucked up they were.

 

Without touching the dark haired man, Kid tilted his head to the side and made a step backward, inviting Law to follow him. Trafalgar first hovered but he knew that stubborn red head would never give up so he conceded and let him take him the lead.

Kid never left his side as they headed farther in the city. Colorful fluorescent lights scanned their dark silhouettes in the cold night, their way oddly peaceful while they walked through the crowd.

It appeared that they could never lose each other, feeling the other's heat even from a distance. Kid’s presence kept Law on track, surprisingly doing things right for once. For him.

The red haired entered in a rather large establishment where a few customers were leaving. Trafalgar followed him in a heated place with gleaming lights. Tobacco, chemicals and spices’ smells filled the air.

The room was mostly wooden and furnished with a lot of stools and tables. Clients were chatting here and there creating a background noise as regular as rain. Three quarters of the seats were occupied however there hadn’t been any trouble finding stools at the bar.

They really must have looked scary, all bloody, bruised and wet, because customers walked away from their path and significantly lower their voices. Rows of various shaped bottles were aligned on the wall behind the large counter and two barmaids were keeping clients’ thirst quenched. The nearer turned toward them when they seated and recoiled slightly before giving the fighters a knowing smile.

“Rough night?”

“Ya, and not exactly the way I wanted it to be,” Eustass replied smiling slightly too, “Do you have anything against bruises?”

“I could pour you a big Mercurochrome’s glass but I don’t think you’ll appreciate it.”

“Any good anesthetic then?”

“We have a very good shochu.”

“If it’s strong enough we’ll take it.”

“I’ll bring you that.”

Then Eustass felt Trafalgar’s eyes on him. They had taken off their soaked coats but their clothes were still stuck to their skin highlighting arms and chests. Kid could distinguish Law’s muscles under his shirt. He had laid his sword against one of his inner thighs. The dark head’s silhouette was lightened by several dim lights enhancing his sharp features.

Their quiet observation was interrupted by two glasses landing between them. The red head attention was caught by the liquid reward and he took his with satisfaction. He raised his glass in midair and silently told Law to join him.

As the dark haired man shook their glass, Kid got his drink down with a “ _Kanpaï!_ ” making Law frown while he did the same.

“Speak Japanese?”

“Worse than you speak English.”

Trafalgar searched a beginner way to say he didn’t know what he was talking about but Eustass stopped him and ordered new drinks.

“I’m not as dumb as it seems. I kind of suspected it and the first punch I got came from a person who exactly knew what I was saying.”

“You are…” Law started suddenly catching the lack of insults in his vocabulary.

“A clever asshole,” Kid completed for him, “But you can call me genius.” Law rolled his eyes and drank the new refill. “I’m only asking to not suck me too hard I’m still hurt,” The red haired continued with a sly grin.

They shared a welcomed silence on the third round, lost on their thoughts and the alcohol warmth.

“The first time I met Law was on a gross joke of that kind,” Eustass told, his smile softening at the memory flooded his mind, “It was a fucking hot summer and his crew and he had pushed their old excavator to its limits and the digger’s engine had overheated.” The red haired man laughed heartily recalling, “They were so desperate when I came to repair their machine. Apart from Law. He hadn’t taken off my back the whole time saying he already fixed it a thousand times and they didn’t need a shitty mechanic. He already pissed me off. When I brought the old lady back to life I believed he was gonna kill me. I gave him my number telling him to call me if he needed to screw something else.”

All at his recollections, Eustass didn’t see the sad pity tainting Trafalgar’s eyes. Memories were all the red haired man had now his husband was gone.

 

Kid recalled how he had next met the dark haired man weeks later. He was bent over the steaming engine of the scrap-heap he used to drive. His hands grease stained to his elbows and the most pissed off expression painted on his face as he had recognized the red haired mechanic. Eustass hadn’t restrained the smile spread all over his face.

“You kidding me!” Law had said not seeing the end of his bad hair day.

“People usually just call me Kid.”

“Stop talking shit and do your job!”

“Don’t order me around!”

They had spent the next hour at each other’s throats, Law complaining about the delay it was going to put on his work and Kid getting angrier at the old engine which refused to come back from the scrap yard.

Eustass hadn’t believed he could argue with such bad mannered man so long without punching his face. He almost enjoyed listening to the dark head’s sharp-tongue snarling at him. He was cold and sarcastic but the mechanic was glad to finally talk to someone who didn’t feel scared or threatened by him. Kid ended up flinging cutting remarks just to see Law’s frown deepen and his haired jaw set in fury while he tried to keep a bored look on his face.

Finally victory came to their empty stomachs and they went to eat dinner against Law’s protests, but he depended on Kid to drive him back home.

At the time Law was a complete workaholic and didn’t quite know how to behave with new people. So when they’d stopped fighting he’d got into long archeological lectures.

The more surprised of the two though had been Kid, who had hung on Trafalgar’s every word. He didn’t give a shit about ruins and studies but that man seemed to make him loved the most annoying things on earth. Eustass had felt so hopeless and dumb that to prove himself it meant nothing he had fucked the archeologist in the back of his car later that same night.

 

It was that or Kid could really ended punching him for never stop talking. The mechanic felt he made the right choice when he got a touch of the other things Law could do with his tongue.

He kissed feverishly great, making Kid’s lips feel like they were made for Law’s. Their mouths had pressed together, setting their whole bodies on fire. A link had been sealed between them by that first intimate touch with an intensity they weren’t expected. They’d barely breathe in order to not pull their lips apart. When their tongues had eagerly met, they’d both gasped and gripped their clothes tightly to hold onto something. As if they had never really kissed before.

Inked hands all over the mechanic had felt like the most pleasing touch he had ever experienced. Desire rose intensely with every hands sliding under his sweaty top, every bit of skin licked and marked, and the clanging sound of unbuckled pants. It wasn’t only going down their crotches but all over their heated skins, even filling the chill summer air on the backseat.

The tightness of the car if it helped closeness also complicated any movements; however Trafalgar had helped the red haired man on his knees. Law had made him suck his cock, eagerly and without the slightest shame; he made Kid relish every touch and taste of it.

Kid had enjoyed himself more than he’d planned. Each time he acted to selfishly, the archeologist gave him a rather bored look that scratched Kid’s nerves on the highest level. Eustass took those as a challenge and worked twice as hard to wipe the insulting glares off Trafalgar’s face.

Each time the other man groaned and his rough gasping voice echoed in the car, put a winning smile on Eustass’ face. The mechanic couldn’t keep his hands on one place and had wandered on Law’s sweating back, groping his slim hipbones then down his nicely rounded ass.

They hadn’t been able to take off all their clothes in the narrow space but soon it hadn’t mattered. There were too eager for it to care. Eustass’ moans had heavily filled the heated air as he had finally got inside Law’s asshole. Even with the lube they used over the condom, the dark haired man had dug his fingernails in Kid’s shoulder while his muscles had stretched around the mechanic’s cock.

Eustass had gripped Trafalgar’s thighs, massaging and spreading Law’s legs in a stunning view. It hadn’t last long until Law felt good enough to ride him. The red haired hadn’t been able to take his eyes off his stiffen member pulling in and out in a perfect motion. The bewitching rolls of his tanned pelvis had hypnotized him. An urgency to get deeper, harder and grab more of each other had taken over them. Their pace quickened in an urging frenetic rhythm to a hard and hot climax.

 

Before midnight, Eustass had almost thrown the archeologist in front of his lab, with zero second thought on his dick move. He even had laugh at his own pun.

On his drive back home, he hadn’t stopped brooding about the whole night though. It was nothing. It didn’t mean anything. He just needed to get laid. Even once he got back to his flat, thoughts had refused to leave him. It was only a brief physical attraction. Just the heat of the moment. One night stand didn’t matter. And even laid in his bed, his brain refused to shut up. It was physical. Nothing more. Just a fucking sexual urge. The guy was just hot damn sexy. He couldn’t punch someone with an ass like that. Someone who had none of his shit and snapped back with such defying tone. Someone who look at him like that…


	5. From the best part of learning a language to ripping your clothes off

Heavy rain was dropping furiously on the bar’s roof. However no customer could hear it through the noisy atmosphere. The smell of smoke and alcohol filled the air, stinging the senses of non forewarned people who stumbled upon this place. The inside was bathed in dim lights highlighting the wooden tables and stools.

At the counter, Eustass suddenly seemed to get his glass was empty and ordered another round. He hadn’t remembered about his first encounter with his husband for what felt like a life time. And he definitely wasn’t drunk enough yet to think about how long he hadn’t seen his long lost love. He couldn’t help it though. Recalling those memories had been a mistake. Kid suffered as he felt that empty cavity howling in his chest again, as if his heart had been taken out.

“When he disappeared I felt so… For the first time of my life there wasn’t anything I could do. I was powerless. It’s the shittiest feeling ever,” Kid said looking at glass’ bottom and sneered, “Difficult to understand for a being that’s all mighty… or demonic. Whatever.”

 “You think I do not know what it is like to lose people I loved?” Trafalgar said emptying his own glass. His grey look pierced holes in Kid’s chest who gulped, not feeling at ease with those eyes’ seriousness. He couldn’t stand it, not in that vulnerable state. He wasn’t good enough for stuff like that.

“Calm down… I don’t want to hear your life story. ‘m not your therapist.”

“You really are–” Law searched for a proper insult to fling at Eustass’ face. He’d had the delicacy to not interrupt Kid’s story. Law had heard his sorrowful memories as alcohol made his own heart heavy, as he had remembered how miserable he felt in the depth of his soul. So was it really so hard for the red haired man to pretend he’d cared for a few minutes!

“Hypocrite!”

Kid stopped the glass he was bringing to his mouth in midair. Something twitched in his glazed eyes and his pupils seemed to begin to spark.

“Is that the best one you’ve got?” He asked with a real concern as if it was the saddest thing he heard tonight.

“What?”

“Hypocrite. That your insult?” The red haired man worried.

“Uh… Books have the decency to not teach offenses.”

“Oh my god, what I was thinking?! Let you learn from books!”

Kid made an expression of mock horror at that assessment.

“I need to restart all your education. You missed the best part of learning a language!”

“Cease this.”

“Oh no, you’ll never fit in if you don’t know how to swear!”

Trafalgar rested his left arm on the bar, an unswayed expression settling on his face. Watching Kid move from nostalgia to childish games came under the human’s curiosity. Even if the dark haired man knew Eustass’ deep intentions were to drown his own grief, Law went with the flow. Maybe it’d work for him too.

“Okay let’s start from my experience. I’m the best teacher you could find in the area.”

From previous and particularly annoying lessons, Law seriously doubted that statement.

“There are several useful cuss words you can use to insult a man. Jerk, dick, prick, ass… You’ll see fast it’s often bellow-the-waist. You can easily go with asshole –that’s a good one–, motherfucker, cunt, twat, dumbass… You can -shitty almost everything. Come on try some.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“Wrong. This is bullshit, crap, bloody, a hell of a… Goddamn it I’m doing everything wrong!”

Law fought the amusement he felt twitching the corner of his lips. The red haired man leaned toward him as if he was about to reveal Law some dark secrets.

“There is one word. One four letter word you’ll always need. I don’t know if I should tell you that. It’s really powerful. Almost magic. It works everywhere, in every situation. Whether you get pissed, happy, lost, sad, screwed, whatsoever.”

“Which?” The dark haired man couldn’t believe he played Kid’s game.

“Fuck.” Eustass whimpered.

“Fuck?”

“Fuck.” He nodded.

The dark head’s eyes widened all of sudden and an old Japanese “ _Oh fuck!_ ” genuinely burst out of his mouth.

“I hope that was an insult.”

“Shut your mouth. You are bleeding.”

As he could have scolded a careless child, the dark haired man stood up and applied his sweater's sleeve on the bleeding side of Eustass face.

Trafalgar didn't actually feel guilty about being the one who’d gave him that wound; Kid had deserved to get his shit beaten out of him. But the dark haired man was grateful to be the one taking care of the red head in the aftermath. He had a lot of respect towards his enemies although he never recalled drinking with one of them after a fight.

The barmaid had handed them towels. It didn't stop Kid from whining though.

“Keep the cloth pressed on your temple.” Law commanded.

“Shithead,” Kid added, “On your temple shithead. You'll never learn if you don't practice,” He responded to Law's jaded frown.

The dark haired man ignored his comments and continued his examination.

“Do I need stitches?”

“Disinfection above all but nothing to ruin your unpleasant face.”

Kid’s reply was drowned out by his last drink being shoved down his open mouth by the weary swordsman. It had the merit of being effective at shutting him up but also seemed to make the red haired man realized that Law’s hands were on his face. Bare skins almost burned where they touched. Their hearts were pounding heavily in their chests and for quiet instant they lost themselves in each other’s eyes.

Kid had almost forgotten how alluring Law’s eyes could be. They always had that sharp metallic color he loved at the first sight. But under the bar’s dim colored lights the irises were so changeable. They seemed as cloudy as a raining sky, though instead of absorbing light they reflected it. It was making him looked like a wild animal and emphasized the strain growing between them.

The instant appeared to last forever, on the edge where they both stood none of them seemed to be able to talk or move. Droplets were still running down their hair but their mouths suddenly went dry. They started shivering but their cold clothes weren’t the cause.

They could feel the other’s heat from the short distance separating them. In the middle of the cheerful crowd where no one paid attention to them, Law and Kid only had eyes for each other. Slowly they drifted towards something they should both regret but they were like two magnetic poles brought together against the laws of nature. You could tell they were driving closer but couldn’t truly catch their movement as the sun setting down. Slowly their lips went brushing but all the gentleness of their touch couldn’t prevent the spark of electricity to burst wildly at the contact. The thrilling sensation spread from their mouth through their whole bodies.

By the time they went further, their moment was gone. And a loud door’s slam broke the conversations flow while a rude and drunk voice yelled from the doorstep.

“Is there rum left for thirsty good fellas?!”

Law’s gripped the guard of his sword and weighed up the pros and the cons of slashing through the crowd and ripped the tongue of the impudent’s mouth. The entry behind him only allowed Law to hear the men stomp on the wooden floor, their coarse laughs spreading in the air. Chats started again, a bit quieter.

But at the counter the dark haired man felt Kid’s body tense with barely held rage. It was a matter of seconds but Law knew what was coming and didn’t dare to interrupt. A threat on approach. One who seemed to set Eustass’ nerves on edge. A thirsty enemy who would come to order his drink at the counter they were seated.

“You’re not welcome here Bellamy.” One of the waitresses said.

“I’m under Joker’s flag,” He replied as if it would suffice to end any argument, “I can drink anywhere I want.”

No one dare to contradict the so-called Bellamy as he walked toward the counter, slowing his step near them and Trafalgar could tell he was deliberately playing with Kid’s nerves. Was it alcohol or insanity Law couldn’t guess but the man was making a huge mistake. He passed behind Eutass’ back and set a heavy hand on the counter at the red head’s right. From Kid’s left, Law had only been able to glimpse the deep scars engraving Bellamy’s temples and cheeks, and the huge mad smile stuck on the blond man’s face. His nasty snicker burst out dramatically.

“I can’t believe my eyes! Look what we’ve got here! Eustass Kid, the tearful widow in the flesh.”

The swordsman began to count the minutes left for the blond man because his life was now a matter of very short time. Trafalgar would be delighted to see his long and suffering end. Surprisingly Eustass hadn’t made a single gesture yet. Law wondered if he was focusing on not crushing the glass he was holding in front of him.

“I thought Diamante made himself clear,” Bellamy dangerously whimpered, “If we saw your ass nearby again we’d beat you up out of the country.”

“Go fuck yourself and take the whole family with you on the way.”

“That’s very n… Jeez! Someone suck me off right now if it’s not Trafalgar Law!” Bellamy rumbled ecstatically upon finally catching sight of the dark haired man. “Joker will be overjoyed to see you alive! He’s looking forward to hearing from you, don’t you Law? Isn’t it wonderful? Everything gets back to normal!”

Laughing, Bellamy snatched a drink and held it up in Law’s direction parodying a toast.

“To your good return home faggo–”

The last word died on his lips or more precisely was crushed onto the counter as wood shattered in his head’s way. Kid’s hand been so fast Law hadn’t seen it move. In one fluid movement, Bellamy’s affront had been instantly repressed. Tightening his black polished fingers on the impudent man’s hair, Kid got him on his feet and headed for the backdoor, his whole body letting out a murderous aura.

 

Bellamy’s body hit the back alley’s cobblestone with a muffled thud, his limbs flying as he tried to catch himself and failed. Kid’s left fist went for his head and the silver wedding ring hit him right in the face.

From his earlier experience, Law could tell how much the blond man was suffering now. However Trafalgar noticed Kid had clearly held back his strength against him earlier. While Eustass set up a quiet conversation with punches and kicks, Law kept the back door closed to prevent any of Bellamy’s men to go after their beaten leader.

Once the red haired had exposed his points, he slammed the drunken man on the wall beside Law who didn’t flinch the slightest, holding a bored expression with his sword resting on his shoulder.

“What’s Joker want from Law?!” Kid spat lifting the man up by his bloodied collar.

There it was. The swordsman tensed unnoticed. This Bellamy seemed to believe he was the archeologist but Law got ready. If the blond ever implied Kid’s husband's death, he’ll slit his throat right away.

They were slightly sheltered from the growing storm by the bar’s roof edge. Bellamy’s bruised head was dangling pitifully on the side as he tried to raise the corner of his painful mouth.

“’d… ‘d like to… know…huh?”

A gargling snicker came out of his shit-eating grin. Kid fisted his collar so tight the hyena started to suffocate.

“Answer me! What’s Joker had to do with Law’s business?”

“Wh…y …n’t ask him?” Bellamy replied nodding as far as could in the dark head’s direction.

Eustass knew he had stepped into a dangerous territory and his chest tightened at the thought of where it could lead him. If Law had been involved with under grounders such as Donquixote, this mess might be far more intricate than Kid first thought. But he had to go all the way.

“It’s your boss’ answer I want! Where is he?”

“In your… ass.”

That comment was rewarded by a red head butt that made Bellamy’s nose bleed.

“Think again.”

“I…an’t… ucker! You broke… my head.”

“Ya should be glad it still on your shoulders, ‘might not last.”

“You’re not… first to want… Joker. Pick a number… redhead.”

Kid’s eyes burned with a creepy gleam filling his pupils, “Wrong answer.”

The red head raised his fist at his face’s level and stopped mid air just for the bleeding man to see what was coming through his swollen eyes. Then Eustass knocked him out of consciousness.

Kid looked so tired and worn-out. He was dirty, soaking under the heavy rain but not panting nor drunk at all. Just deeply pissed off. Law couldn’t care less about the bangs drumming on the door in his back. He was entirely focused on the red haired, almost tasting the fury raging in his contracted muscles. The swordsman was hanging on Kid’s every moves, waiting for his worshiper to summon the courage to go and annihilate his enemies. In any case he will be there to keep him on the right path of ignorance of his husband’s fate. The better the sooner, he said to himself as he set a hand on his nodachi’s guard.

“He will not tell you anything now.” The dark haired man said carefully without blinking.

“He’d ain’t tell me shit even if I’d broke his bones one by one.”

“How will you reach his master then?”

“I have a plan.”

 

At Eustass’ devilish grin the swordsman tensed and suddenly drew his sword. Before the red head even took a breath Law was on him slashing his blade over his head. Right above Kid’s shoulder, the sword collided with a dark wooden stick.

Eustass didn’t make a move until Law had thrown back their new challenger’s weapon. The mechanic turned back and faced the man who, without the swordsman’s intervention, would have knocked him down to unconsciousness in one hit. Their assailant didn’t seem to be disturbed at all by the pouring rain nor by the sunglasses he wore by night. He just walked slowly toward them his weapon ready, his white lined coat flapping against his legs and… was it a lollipop stuck on his cheek?

They didn’t have time to wonder any longer, the man was already on them with a peerless speed. This time Law barely had time to dodge his attack. The dark haired man smiled coldly before rushing to the man’s encounter. He was just warming up. They exchanged a few hits without real strength, testing each other. Eustass was trying to reach the man behind his back without coming to beat him.

Quickly, Trafalgar had the bad feeling his opponent was simply bored, as if it hadn’t worth to really fight against them. Law enraged at this thought but it was a mistake. The wooden stick the man used to fight meet Trafalgar’s arm in a powerful blast the dark head didn’t expected. He stepped back under the man’s assault; his assailant was faster than him and knew exactly where to hurt him with a professional mastery.

With his full powers the swordsman could have defeated him easily but in the dark and adding the man’s speed he couldn’t take the risk to cut him in half without harming Eustass. Soon the man seemed to not want to lose any more time, so he went for a direct blow on Law’s side. The dark head saw it right before the hit and went to block it. But as he was placing his sword to stop the attack, the man made his weapon diverted and used his run-up to strike Eustass’ head with full force.

That unexpected blow left Trafalgar in shock, enough for the man to kick his nodachi out of his hands. A fist as hard as steel connected with the dark head’s jaw that knocked him on the ground. Law felt his jaw had been dislocated, but he hadn’t time to do something about it. Heavy black shoes was already hammering his belly and breaking his ribs. The swordsman jerked when hands began to rummage through his jacket expecting pain to continue. But steps echoed on the cobblestone going away from him and a few seconds later Kid’s scream shrilled in the back alley.

No, this couldn’t happen. Law tried to stand up but he really had been beaten up to the core this night. He couldn’t hear much over the rain but Eustass’ strangled screams forced him to get on his feet. Beyond the water curtain, Law saw the red haired man on the ground, the wooden stick of their assailant on his throat. The man bent on him had his foot crushing one of his hands as he was searching through his clothes as well. He got a heavy journal out of Kid’s vest.

“That’s… That’s… mine dickhead.”

The man didn’t even spare him a glance and walked away having apparently taken what he attacked them for. Eustass attempted to grab the man but he was already too far away and one of the red head’s arms was bent in a creepy angle. The journal’s thief walked by Bellamy’s bleeding form and examined him like crap he could have found on his way. The man took out a phone out of his white coat and made a call.

“This is Vergo. I got information Joker is after for a long time. I’ll leave you coordinates to come collect some people–”

The rest of his conversation faded in the bad weather as he continued his path farther and farther away from them.

 

When Trafalgar managed to reach Kid on his shaking legs, the mechanic was cursing while crawling on the ground in the direction Vergo had take. The swordsman let his sword now back in his sheath fall by Eustass’ side.

“Stop, you are hurt too bad.” Law said without his words stopping the red haired man at all.

The swordsman kneeled beside Kid and turned him on his back. Kid hissed holding his broken arms and fingers in the move.

“Let me look at you.”

The demon’s finger ran slightly over Kid’s body. Apart from his arm he wore pretty nasty bruises on the right side of his face, eye was bloodshot and his legs twisted in unhealthy angles.

“Are you okay?” Kid asked and Law could have found that funny considering he was in a better state than him, but the red haired man’s condition wasn’t a laughing matter at this moment.

“I am fine.”

“You actually fought him and you got your ass handed to ya.”

“Well, I was the bigger threat, it seemed logical to… hand me my ass first. I underestimated him.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll cut his balls off soon.”

“You are good for nothing like this let me heal you.”

The red haired baby shouted when Law laid a hand on his right leg.

“It’s really nice but I might need a doctor rather than a boo-boo kiss.” Eustass said in bad faith.

To this the swordsman stared him down with cold eyes that reminded Kid so much of his husband that he didn’t feel the other’s hands grab his wounded leg. But hell he felt the pain when he placed it correctly. Law repeated it with his other leg and checked his joints.

“It will surely hurt but can you stand up?”

In other situations, Kid’s first answer would have been ‘Of course not you fucking prick didn’t you see when I was beaten up minutes ago?’. But he actually could feel his limbs weren’t in such bad state after Law’s manipulation. He cautiously got up. The world was spinning. Indeed his body hurt like a bitch but he could handle pain.

The swordsman’s hands pushed Kid gently to lean on the wall behind him and took care of his arm. Fucking hell!  That was hurting as much as Eustass had felt when he had broken limbs in the past. However he was too captivated by the demon’s abilities to really care about pain. His bones were painfully replaced and under the swordsman’s touch, his blood stopped to flow out of his body, his bruises started to fade, it went on and on until his whole body seemed perfectly stitched back together.

The mechanic couldn’t speak. That was beyond his understanding and he preferred to remain weighing the pros and the cons of asking more about it. Finally he chose to not give a fuck about the entire demonic thing because he didn’t need his headache to have a headache.

“Okay… I have to take Law’s journal back and now I can walk, this fucker is gonna pay.”

“Do you know him?”

“One of Joker’s guys, I knew him from name and now from his boots,” The mechanic growled darkly, “And I think I know where to find him.”

* * *

 

The truck was driving fast on the wet road freeing itself from the Highway Code.  The vehicle was slightly bigger than a van and used for the henchmen to transport various merchandises for some of Joker’s business. Behind the wheel two of Doflamingo’s men were speeding to do their report. This night had gone shittier than they’d first planned.

Alcohol trafficking was always the funniest business to go through. And their captain wasn’t the last to take them. That man who was now lying miserably unconscious among the illegal merchandise in the back of the car. The others seated by his side had found him earlier in the bar’s back alley but no traces of that fucking red haired one! Instead it’s just look like Bellamy had beaten himself on a wall as the drunken he was.

“Ah ah you should see his face! Or what’s left! Ah!” The copilot sniggered at the driver.

“Stop laughing you ass! It’s not funny!”

“I found hilarious that his own mother couldn’t recognize him anymore.”

“You have no respect!”

“Hey, he lost his fight. Losers don’t deserve respect.”

The smuggling truck slalomed between the few cars which still were on the main road at this late hour.

“He’s lucky to be wasted, at least he didn’t feel what he got!”

The city’s lights quickly faded around the truck as they left the lively downtown. Warm air loaded the ambient atmosphere, not hot enough to stop the rain but enough to foreshadow the storm coming upon them. They drove faster hoping to reach their young master before the rough weather reached them first.

“Vergo is gonna be pissed though.”

“I know… but how we supposed to bring back the guys he beat up? They weren’t here.”

“Yeah not our fault if they disapp–”

A curve made the vehicle pitch on the slippery asphalt. The henchmen in the back banged loudly on the truck’s wall to remember the driver to put his shit together and not kill them while they’re simply heading home. The rain dropping in waterfalls added to the heavy moonshine load they were caring were probably more treacherous than they thought.

 

Water was dropping hard on Law and Kid’s faces. Lying under the driving rain wasn’t the best idea they ever had. They had no time to get the car they went with. Thus Eustass’ plan to let the watchdogs get them to the journal thief had resumed in them hiding on the smuggling truck’s roof and be nicely carried on his track.

It worked fine until the driver decided to kick them out on the road. For a moment they feared to have been discovered but it appears Joker’s henchmen were simply shitty drivers. They owed salvation to the nodachi the swordsman had stuck in the truck’s doorframe. The blade was the only thing which gave them a good grip and had prevented them from getting thrown overboard.

Kid cursed between his gritted teeth and swore to kill them all if they didn’t die on the way first. He looked almost comical, raging softly between the bang of red hair flatten on his head and falling on his eyes.

In their earlier almost fall they had gripped each other limbs and were holding themselves tightly in order to stay still. It wasn’t the most comfortable but the safest way to get through that hazardous travel.

“You sure they are taking us to the right place?”

“No,” The wet red haired truthfully answered, “But Vergo said to carry our bodies to somewhere, I’m pretty sure it’s where they’re driving Bellamy right now. The fucker will surely be there.”

Trafalgar nodded silently but waited to see if the red head’s plan was really going as he said. He was hot-tempered and filled with a burning desire to take back a precious object stolen from him. Law perfectly understood that feeling however he was concerned by what the red haired man might learn in the way. The men didn’t seem to know Law had passed away weeks ago. Still the swordsman didn’t want to stumble upon an unpleasant surprise. Eustass must never know about it. He had to keep faith.

They drove through the dark countryside only guided by the truck’s headlights. Slowly they went up and started to enter a wealthier and spacious neighborhood and Kid almost smiled to rely on his right point.

Around them huge properties were flourishing. They passed exotics gardens with small lakes, traditional Japanese temples, sand’s squares and all kind of well-trimmed plants. Habitations couldn’t be called less than mansions nearby. They were built in various architectural styles and if the Japanese architecture dominated some also had clear European influences. Soft lights illuminated the facades and long cobblestoned path leaded to massive doors of the residences.

By an alley, the smuggling truck bypassed a mansion with arches and columns of rich material. Its bright colors and large Mediterranean gardens made it look more like a hacienda than a traditional mansion. The henchmen’s vehicle started to slow down and Kid’s grip pulled on Law’s shirt.

“Get your sword back, ‘ts time to get down before someone on the upper floors sees us.”

Sheathing his nodachi, Law followed Kid’s movement as they rolled off the roof albeit not as smoothly as they had got on. The night was a precious ally, allowing them to sneak away without being spotted. They quickly hid in high plants surrounded by darkness and saw the truck stop in front of high black grids.

Trafalgar didn’t like that at all. More that it certainly was the boldest infiltration he’d ever performed, they were getting closer to Kid’s enemies. As far as Law would like to fight and tear them down, Eustass shouldn’t learn the truth about the archeologist. However Law’s dizzy mind couldn’t come up with a good plan. How the hell did he make a strong-willed man as Kid go back on what he wanted the most?

“See? Right in da house!” Kid triumphantly affirmed through the rain.

Law shushed without even looking at him. They were in the enemy’s territory now, they had to be careful. Although the rain was now so dense nobody could hear them even if they were yelling. He couldn’t allow them to be discovered despite how much he wished to stop Kid.

After a few minutes during which the henchmen seemed to debate their entry, the grids opened and finally let them in. There weren’t guards at the grid but they surely couldn’t take the front door. They had to find a way to enter without being seen and remain discrete from now on.

Then above the swordsman and the mechanic’s heads the sky suddenly let out its first low growl, just at the beginning of the storm.

“Let’s go.” Trafalgar cut short.

They couldn’t stay here forever nor go back so he better moved forward to find a better opportunity to protect the red haired man. Seeing how stubborn Eustass was, he would have come here from one way or another. At least if Law was with him he could intervene in his foolish research.

Unwilling to spend more time under that shitty weather, Eustass came after the swordsman at the bottom of the bailey circling the property.

“Nope. No more jumping for me tonight,” Kid stated while looking at the red wall for finding another way to get in.

Law ignored him as usual and softly unsheathed his sword back in his hands. The air tensed around him and Kid felt hairs rise on the nape of his neck. He had seen that scene several times already but it never failed to stun him.

Sounds were softening, even the background blurred as if they were suddenly inside a bubble whom the center was the swordsman and his weapon. The dark haired man was so calm and focused. He seemed to control everything in his surroundings from a flick of his fingers. In those moments the red head could see the magic happened. Eustass had witnessed the dark haired man lift things by his only will, teleport, he had experience the electric shocks, but nothing amazed him more than the swordsman’s cutting abilities.

When Trafalgar first sliced he seemed to cut everything on his path. Air, raindrops, earth and walls. Even Eustass’ breath. The swordsman possessed a true mastery, beautiful and deadly accurate. Thus by the second hit a piece of the red wall gently fell on the ground and revealed a short passage allowing them to sidle in the place.

“You aren’t that useless when you want to.” The red head declared in bad faith.

That was almost a compliment; it was so rare Trafalgar took it as one. They quickly passed through the wall and took care to leave no hints of their passage. They were well hidden by a small forest of palm trees but the more they’ll stay in the same place less likely were their chances to reach the house. Another growl came from the sky and they hurried.

What should he do? The swordsman wondered as they rushed quietly in the garden. Use his powers to knock the red head out? It would only make him angrier when he’ll wake up. If he used force Eustass would never trust him again. Law needed him to believe not keep his distance from him. Talking to the red head was out of question; he didn’t have any good argument to prevent Kid from investigate in his enemies’ lair. Furthermore whatever he had to said, Kid wouldn’t listen to him.

The grids the henchmen went through were some kind of back door. It was confirmed by the large stretch of garden they had to walk through and by the side of the mansion showing in front of them. Each wing had several floors with balconies that extended toward the green space, some hovered by decorated arches. There even were tiled pools overflowing with rainwater.

Around ten meters from one of the first floor’s porches, a chilling voice pierced through the rain.

“What are you doing here?”

The two shadows froze.

How could they have been so imprudent? Be caught after a so little progression made them enraged. However, the voice didn’t seem to approach them. Did the voice’s owner not wanted to step under the rain and was waiting for them to show?

Then the voice continued to scold from a back door. A green haired woman with round glasses was calling after the dispersed henchmen unloading moonshine crates into the mansion.

“We’re unloading tonight’s shipment miss.”

“You aren’t supposed to stock the alcohol in the house. And why is Bellamy in this state?”

“He’s been beaten Ma’am, and Mr Vergo said we could store everything in the basement until we talk to the young master.”

At that Kid smiled broadly. His target was here. The woman seemed to hesitate and for a while nobody dared to move but she finally returned back the house adjusting her glasses with her light fingers.

“Hurry and do not spill water inside.”

“Alright Miss Monet!”

Kid and Law slowly got their breath back and then waited the opportune moment to run forward, tensed as two vigilant predators. They raced while the workers weren’t facing them until they were protected by the darkness of the porch. They started to curse that damn rain which prevented them to have a good sight and hearing of their preys.

Plastered on the mansion’s wall, any of their moves were forbidden by the men’s presence. Breaking the window bay beside them or trying to reach the second floor was too risky to even think about it.

The two men had been so focused on successfully infiltrating the property without being caught. It was only now they stopped moving, that Kid and Law realized how close they were from the beginning. Again their bodies acted before their minds however it was too late to correct their current position. Nevertheless Law offered a welcomed distraction from that thought.

“What is the next step once we will be inside?”

“Find Vergo and get Law’s journal back.”

The dark haired man rolled his eyes, “That is your goal. Not what will allow us to reach what you want.”

The iron will Eustass glared at him made Trafalgar frown with concern. He had already seen that look on the red head’s face and it had never lead to anything good. It often meant Kid only relied on his determination.

“You don’t have a plan did you?” Law stated as he truly realized it.

This wasn’t good. Not good at all. The alcohol in his veins still prevented him from thinking clearly and see the bigger picture. As the storm was gathering upon their heads, Law knew how much he had fooled himself.

Trafalgar had been so focused on his own problems that he hadn’t realized the evident truth right in front of him. They had absolutely no idea of what these men were capable of. They could be harmless or on the contrary ruthless as humans often were. They had already been beaten down for having underestimated their enemy. What if they were captured, imprisoned or tortured in the most hideous ways? Law couldn’t tell. They could even be cold blooded murdered. The simple fact of ignoring what would they face inside that house turned Law’s blood frozen in his veins as the worst scenarios played in his head. His throat tightened while his head filled with terrifying images.

But what frightened him the most was not knowing if he had the power to protect Kid from those dreadful prospects and protect him from what he shouldn’t know at the same time. Panic started to run wildly in his system and his mouth spoke before he thought about it.

“This ends now.” The dark haired man firmly ordained. _Why bother to make plans after all?_ His groggy mind told. Hell he would never drink again, things have gone too far.

“What are you talking about?!” Eustass growled at him, his will turning into his usual fiery temper. “I’m not going back!”

“Yes you are! Listen to m-”

But the red haired man wasn’t listening anymore. During all the time they hid under the porch, Kid had watched out for a breach in the entry where men had now finished the moonshine’s unloading. Nobody was visible in their field of vision though that didn’t mean there weren’t other people coming by. But the mechanic ignored all caution and went head on by the back door left opened.

“I’ll go first to clear the way if it’s too hard for ya.”

Law swore between his teeth in his mother tongue. Who did Kid think he was talking to?! If this didn’t end as badly as it seemed it was going to get, he would kill the impertinent red head himself.

Trafalgar entered the back door in his turn and quickly stepped out of the light coming from the corridors in front of them. The entry looked like a service entrance and split in several halls inside the mansion. Here the atmosphere was dry and warmer, smelling of dust, wood and metal in accordance with the recent delivery.

Quick, find Kid. Get out of here. Never drink again. Don’t get caught. No mention of dead husband. The dark haired man repeated this as a mantra until spotted his target a few meters forward in the main hall, hiding in the shadows. Sparing a glance toward his follower Eustass progressed further when Law almost reached his side. The swordsman enraged, having the annoying impression that the mechanic was fooling with him. He couldn’t do that while anybody could find them by stepping in a hall! Law swore when he caught the red head he’ll give Kid what’s coming to him!

Arriving at a junction, Eustass didn’t seem to know where to go as stairs were going up and down in several directions. Trafalgar jumped at the chance and furiously pushed him in the stairs going down. And before the red head could attempt to protest, shove him through the nearest empty room left open.

It looked like some kind of cellar, pierced with a few upper windows providing the only light source. The room was spacious and a bit colder than the first floor. A lot of crates and various merchandises –probably illegal– filled the dark room up to the ceiling in places.

Law closed the heavy door behind them and Eustass instantly jumped at his throat.

“I don’t have time to play jackass! Open that fucking door!” The red haired said in a soft murderous voice glaring daggers at the swordsman. He couldn’t shout or someone will definitely detect them.

“To go where?! Wandering in the halls hoping to find your man?! What a plan!”

“Let me go,” Kid repeated in his deep angry tone, “I have to find that journal. Law gave it to me,” He added with conviction and foolish hope.

The dark haired man tensed attempting to keep his composure but he couldn’t help to wryly answered.

“And you expect to find him with it?”

If his words hurt Kid he didn’t show it, but Law was certain it had.

“I expect to get rid of you and pass that fucking door!”

They still had to not shout but the fury tainting their voices was hard to contain. The walls might seem thick but nothing to hold two grown men’s yells. Then as though the weather had decided to tune up, a loud and powerful thunder echoed to their argument.

“You are not going anywhere.”

“And that’s supposed to stop me?” Kid replied, a mad smile nervously twitching the corner of his lips.

Law knew any of what he could say would have no effect. The red head only understood violence, kicks and punches. But he had enough for the night.

Instead Trafalgar unsheathed his sword and the sharp metallic sound alone seemed to cut the air. So much for trust issues. Eustass took a step back to avoid the nodachi from ripping his chest open but stood firm on his legs. He wouldn’t back away. Not for all the blades aiming for his heart.

His glare hardened dangerously but so did Law’s.

“Move.” Kid snarled.

On this, the red head moved towards the pointed end, slowly, taking his time for the swordsman to acknowledge he wouldn’t withdraw at any cost. Eustass saw worry burst in the raging grey eyes. Self-restraint was painting on his features but Law’s grip shook around his sword’s guard. The end of the blade started to sink in Kid’s wet clothes, pressing against his flesh.

“I do not want to harm you.” Law said in soft firm tone.

“Back off then.”

A fierce instinct crawled under Law’s skin, forgetting his worry about Kid finding out about his husband’s death. It wasn’t the first time he had stood between a threat and people he cared about. Because it was who Kid was, a person he cared about, and the revelation struck him as hard as lightning. Hundred years ago the swordsman had seen his kin died as couldn’t do anything to save them. His whole being screamed to never let that happen again.

Law wouldn’t be left in the darkness, mourning the loss of his loved ones while he hadn’t been able to die and end this lone eternity.

“I don’t need ya to protect me.” Eustass snapped as if he had read his thoughts.

As Law had guessed, threat was inefficient. Well it will be violence then.

Raising his free arm, Law flicked his fingers drawing a determined pattern from his fingertips and Eustass’ eyes went wide as he knew what was coming.

“Don’t-”

“Step. Back.” The dark haired not warning anymore but acting out.

The red head felt his body dragged through the room. He tried to fight the demonic power forcing him to go backwards. Kid was staring wildly in the loved face focused to prevent him to go.

Eustass had been in that place, the desperate one attempting to hold somebody back. He had had that same feeling digging in his chest knowing he was unfair and selfish but not able to let the other go.

The red head stood resolutely and lightning briefly illuminated the room making the fraught atmosphere rise dangerously. And Law didn’t let him set a foot ahead. The dark haired man sliced through the air with his free hand from midair up to the raging sky above their head with pure anger.

“I SAID STEP BACK!”

The blow knocked Kid down hard on the stone floor as the world was thunderous around him taking his breath away. For instant he felt like the dark head’s nails had cut him open. But when Kid touched his chest, his fingers found nothing more than smooth pale flesh exposed in the open air by the huge tear ripped in his clothes.

From his left hip to his opposite shoulder the swordsman’s will had slashed through the heavy fabric of his vest and the wet cotton of his shirt. Eustass felt suddenly too exposed and vulnerable. A cool air sending shivers on his almost bare torso.

But he knew it wasn’t the only thing which caused him to shiver. The mechanic was totally helpless, losing himself in the sharp features of Law’s face. He was completely disarmed by the mere flick of these fingers and unable to let go off those metallic eyes glaring thunderbolts.


	6. From warm up issues to stabbed in the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it's been so long since the last update, I'm sorry! However this chapter is longer than the previous ones and I promise you it'll be worth the wait :)

Trafalgar was cold. He started to shiver through the wet clothes stuck to his skin. However he stayed unwavering against the door. Silently he had sheathed his sword and kept it firmly at his side like an anchor he desperately hung onto. The storm raging hadn’t slowed down at all. The lightings illuminating the cellar where Law kept them in flickered sporadically. The thunder was loud and echoes through the mansion’s walls with fury.

Law couldn’t stop shaking. He knew the cold was a mere cause to his symptom but he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t been locked underground since he’d been buried alive. It had left frightening memories imprinted in his head.

The dark haired man attempted to get through the oppressive feeling tightening his chest by following Kid’s every movement.

Not willing to stay on the floor eternally, Eustass had started to slowly pace through the room, his cut clothes showing pieces of his bare muscled chest. Kid didn’t know what else to do until he stumbled upon the contents of one of the numerous crates. And now he paced while drinking stolen alcohol. The red haired man avoided Law’s eyes uncomfortably and warmed himself up with whatever liquor he might have found.

Lightning ran on his darkened face as Eustass finally gave up on going back and forth aimlessly and leaned against one of the walls. Law watched his head fall back on the stone as the mechanic closed his eyes with his arms resting on his folded knees. Kid looked unnaturally quiet but he seemed neither tired nor annoyed; he simply drank and bore it.

Uneasiness began to get heavily on Law. It seemed like the walls were narrowing around him. He felt weak and frightful while memories were resurfacing in his head. He didn’t want to rethink about the fateful night when all his kind had left this world. Law had had centuries to dwell on those events and still his brain didn’t seem to get it. Images and sounds filled his mind with too much clarity. The swordsman shook nervously and all his attempts to get hold of himself failed miserably.

Then Trafalgar felt the red head’s eyes lock on him. No matter how hard he wanted to pout, Eustass’ nature was stronger and he didn’t hold the quiet face longer.

“Leave that fucking door and sit. I’m not gonna run.” Law encountered Eustass’ gaze with a doubtful look. “As if I could without you catch me and rip the rest of my clothes off.”

“We should go,” Trafalgar’s fluttering voice suggested.

“No way. If you aren’t letting me go after the motherfucker who stole the only thing I’ve got to get my husband back, then we’ll stay here till you yield.”

Law resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. “You should not drink again,” he said instead of vainly try to convince the red head that continuing was foolish.

“And you should stop being an asshole. Moreover it keeps well warm ya know.”

“The cold… does not bother me.”

“Of course snow queen,” Eustass snapped raising his absent eyebrows in disbelief, “Come on get your ass down here.”

 

Cautious people would have stood firmly. Cautious people would have guarded the door against the red haired storm seeming to wave a white flag. However Law wasn’t cautious at this moment; he was scared and stiffened. Thus Trafalgar’s feet moved without his brain ordering to and he sat against the wall at a safe distance from Kid.

Eustass handed him the bottle he was drinking without looking at Law. He had that strange ability to offer peace in a gesture that seemed to accept no refusal. After a moment the dark haired man took it, even though he was swearing not to less than an hour ago. If the only thing close to hand that could prevent him from thinking about his centuries in a coffin was liquor, it would do. Although he could hold alcohol, it was also a soft way to lessen his reflexes and Eustass would surely take advantage of it. But right now he needed it badly. Something to hold onto and kept him warm.

At his first sip Law instantly felt warmer and couldn’t believe the red head was right. He must have been obvious because Kid explained, “It’s not the alcohol you felt, it’s the wall.”

Law didn’t understand. Was the mechanic finally drunk?

“There’s water’s pipes right behind the stone, it’s part of the house’s heater system.”

The swordsman lifted one hand to the wall and then felt a surprisingly warm contrast with the coolness of his fingertips. His body started to relax a bit under the hotness but it wasn’t enough to chase his angst. Each time Trafalgar took a gulp, the alcohol stuck in his throat making every swallow harder.

By the time he’d finished that bottle, Kid had opened a second one and asked with mere curiosity, “Have you already killed people?”

Law took a moment to fully appreciate the mechanic’s delicacy. To be honest, when had Kid ever been delicate? It seemed like a feature that could never apply to him.

“Several,” The swordsman answered tersely.

“Your enemies?”

“Most of them were the Emperor’s soldiers,” Law replied with a renewed anger filling his words.

“Ya seem to hold him close to your heart,” Kid darkly snorted, “Was your time as shitty as it sounds?”

“No,” The swordsman declared without taking notice of Kid’s annoying comment, “I missed it… it’s where I belong… People weren’t as hurried as they are now. Uses, language, works… our whole ways of life appear so different.”

“Actually, it’s Law who would love to know everything about you.”

Trafalgar gulped a long swallow to hide his nervousness. And suddenly decided to carry on with his past life. If it could avoid the subject of Kid’s dead husband then the swordsman would talk till sunrise.

“A large part of the townsfolk were miners. The city had earned a fair amount of wealth through the exploitation of ore.”

“Yeah I saw that, I found you in a quarry remember?”

Law recalled too well. He drank again to go through the aching feeling in the hollows of his bones. Time stretched beyond measure and the voices in his head became too loud, the darkness of the night too present.

“How did you get there?” Eustass sincerely questioned after a long moment, knocking another bottle back.

Alcohol had made Law’s mind warmer and more sensitive, thus the words slipped from his tongue themselves.

“My own existence defied the Emperor’s authority. He claimed the deity as his only privilege and I had made myself his natural enemy.”

The dark haired man had set his nodachi down beside his crossed legs and as his deep voice continued he looked lost in the past.

“But as long as people worshipped me, I was more powerful than any army he could launch against me. I had never let them touch the people who had accepted me and believed in me… Even if I had decided to leave in order to protect them, they would have been threatened by the army.”

Eustass stopped drinking for a moment hanging on the swordsman words. He had heard this loving voice tell so many stories… It was almost like his Law was really there.

“The downfall came upon them without warning. Now, I think I should have seen the signs earlier. But when we realize what was happening, it was already too late. A disease, I assumed some sort of poisoning, had struck the inhabitants one after the other. I was completely in the dark, that disease was beyond anything I had seen until then. I worked all days and nights to understand what was happening and find a cure. But my time was running out, and the Emperor’s army took advantage of our distress to finally take down the harmful pain we were.”

The lightning struck again and the sky rumble fiercely highlighting the swordsman’s history.

“They didn’t attack directly as they had done in the past. Instead they let the city crumble and destroy itself from the inside. They spread rumors about the disease that kept killing everyone. It had appeared so suddenly, it was suspicious. And since the mighty being I was didn’t seem to find a cure, then I might be the cause of all their misfortune. As hope was slowly leaving them this version sounded more and more convincing… _Fear…_ ” Trafalgar continued slipping from one language to another through alcohol and emotions. “ _That is how everything ended for me. I started to frighten people; they thought I cursed them. I became a monster… a demon in their eyes. They were so afraid…_ My powers dangerously decreased with the demise of most of my worshipers. It was only when I was weaker that the army attacked.”

Trafalgar saw them in his head as clear as the night he had witnessed his city be slaughtered without being able to protect them. Horses were charging, blades clinging in the night, there were fire and so much screaming.

“ _I remained the last one_ ,” Law said with a dead inebriated voice, “But the Emperor knew even without believers I would be hard to kill, so he chose to bury me in the depth of the mountain and waited that time carry my existence away…”

Law’s grasp tightened around the bottle, lastest in a long series. He hadn’t been able to tell that to anyone and understood now how much it had weighed on his heart. Now he wasn’t carrying his history alone. Despite his sorrow Law was free of the lies that had buried him. Because now someone knew the truth.

 

His head felt dizzy; the warm was spreading on his tanned skin and heating his face. Kid hadn’t let go of the least features of the dark haired. How his arm had tensed and his knuckles whitened around the bottle’s neck. The red head’s eyes and ears had take him whole, from the way Law winded, his chest rising swiftly, to the glowering of his wet eyes gleaming when the light hit them.

Eustass snatched the bottle from Trafalgar’s hand so he’d have something to hold onto that wasn’t the shaking tanned body. It was by far the saddest fucking story Law had ever told him. The mechanic kept telling himself he had to resist the urge telling him to grasp Trafalgar and never let him go again. But he didn’t remember clearly why he had to hold back.

“ _And then I came back to life!_ ” Law unexpectedly bewailed, “ _It was so weird… feeling the air in my lungs and the texture under my finger, the hunger scratching at my belly… I didn’t know why I was alive again but I took the chance to live. I’m still trying to… know why I’m here._ ”

Trafalgar closed his hand on the empty space left by the bottle Kid was nursing. When the grey eyes fell on Eustass, Law growled.

“ _It’s all your fault! You got me back in this filthy strange world with your weird ass language!_ ” The dark haired man scolded, “ _You hadn’t stopped yelling at me and casting me those languorous looks at the same time! I might not understand your words but I know what your stares means! And… you did that thing with your tongue!_ ”

It was enough, the swordsman deemed. He wouldn’t stay with that disrespectful man for one more second. Law tried to stand up but his legs were unsure and he remained on his knees. What was he doing already? The wall was so warm. Get out. Yes he had to go. Then the startling sound of glass hitting the stone rang into Trafalgar’s ears. And a hand gripped his drying vest.

“Don’t…” Eustass pleaded tugging firmly on the dark haired man’s jacket.

If his voice was begging, his face held the resolute features of a man who’d not let go of what he wanted so easily.

“Law… stay.”

His second of hesitation sufficed to Trafalgar to fall back towards Kid, drawn by his sleeve’s vest.

“I’ll do anything ya want, just don’t leave me again.”

Red bangs had fallen on Kid’s forehead. It was so odd to see his hair bended through gravity. Eustass’ breath exhaled alcohol’s scent but it didn’t matter that much since Law probably smelt the same. It took long minutes for the dark haired man’s brain to acknowledge he noticed the smell because they were close. Really close.

Trafalgar didn’t wonder how their faces ended up so near, or how he had landed between the red head’s knees although he was supposed to leave. All these legitimate thoughts didn’t have a room in Law’s blank mind anymore.

He was overwhelmed by the thrilling anticipation of what should follow that hanging instant. The swordsman didn’t know if he wanted to stay or go …But by all gods he wanted to take those dark lips once more!

 

Thunder burst when their lips pressed hardly on one another. Their minds were cracking opened as Law claimed Kid’s mouth as his. The rush of power that burst through Trafalgar’s whole body made him light headed. Well more than he already was. The dark haired man tilted his head further to have a better grasp of Eustass’ lips. Kid couldn’t believe he finally tasted these tempting lips that had haunted his nights and days. Quickly all these powerful sensations melt in a craving desire for more.

With their eyes closed, the men’s mouths opened in a ferocious competition of who would leave the other more out of breath. They fought on each other lips holding back the urge to bite at the adverse flesh.

Kid won the first round as the dark haired man lost himself in the marvelous thrill coming through his lips. Trafalgar’s senses were assaulted all over, aware of every shiver running on his skin and the delightful energy creeping in his bones.

Once the red head took control it got a lot more skillful and Trafalgar experimented touches he had never thought a kiss could provide. A callous hand placed itself on Law’s neck, holding the dark haired closer like a treasure he would fiercely keep all for himself. Their lips were moving erratically, unable to remain simply pressed but craving to follow their tongues licking at each other with desperation.

This kiss held back everything they couldn’t say to the other. They were things they couldn’t tell out loud or express with words. They choose to seal every truth and annoying feelings between their raging lips and the rolling of their tongues. Leaving nothing but mouth-to-mouth combat.

 

Lightning harshly struck the earth, the subsequent sound grounding them and causing the two to part. They were panting and wet but the rain wasn’t completely to blame anymore.

Flickering light enlightened their tangled bodies half spread between the wall and the floor. During those few seconds they stared hungrily at each other. The lightings casted a wild gleam on their dilated pupils. Their swollen lips hung impatiently.

Then cloud’s lights turn off.

When the lightning from outside floodlighted the room again, Law had sunk further between Eustass’ folded legs. The red head had set his back up against the warm wall resting his legs around Law’s hips. He had gripped Trafalgar’s collar to pull him in another electrifying kiss.

Law’s outstretched arms were on either side of Kid’s head. Even kneeling deep between the red head’s thighs Law had to bend his lean frame to get to his mouth. However it was the perfect angle for Trafalgar to rock his hips against the red head’s. He was hot. So hot he felt dizzy. Or was it the alcohol? He couldn’t remember. The only thing that hadn’t already gone south was the intense rapture filling their light heads.

Law’s rolling kept a steady pace and he swallowed the soft moans escaping from Eustass’ throat. The dark haired man looked for Kid’s harsh and demanding breathes, but he couldn’t focus on anything else aside from their crotches rubbing on one another. The friction was increased by their tight and wet clothes adding an enjoyable pressure below their waist.

Trafalgar arched his back to go with the lustful move and felt Kid’s hand run on his sides, wandering under the dark head’s jacket. The mechanic’s touch was burning, setting fire to Law’s skin through the thin layer of his shirt. Kid lifted just enough to close the space between their chests.

Both could felt how tensed their muscles still were, but the shared warmth eased them a little. Their bodies fitted well in that position, allowing them to feel clenched muscles and their fluttering hearts. The tickers pounded heavily and sent thunder claps through their chests down their bellies.

Eustass left Trafalgar’s attractive lips to assault the crook of his neck, barely holding his urge. The red haired man sunk his teeth into the spots he knew it drove Law crazy. And rough moans answered the love bites Kid dutifully marked on the tanned skin. At these sounds the red head’s cock stuffed with desire.

A cocky smile spread on Law’s parted lips as the dark haired man felt Eustass hardened fully against him. He fisted his long fingers through the shock of red hair. Digging his nose in the strands Trafalgar breathed Kid’s musky scent between his soft groans. He could have drowned himself in that smell if it wasn’t for his hips still rocking against the red head’s crotch.

Kid’s hands slid further down and possessively groped the dark head’s ass. Their caress rushed with eagerness. Then Law’s fingers caught in Eustass’ torn clothes. Trafalgar’s fingertips tickled the mechanic’s bare skin, shivers spreading under his touch. Law straightened up and took a single second to admire his earlier work. A few threads only kept the red head’s clothes on his torso leaving him half unwrapped like a blushing red gift.

 

Eustass seemed to realize what Law had in mind the moment the dark haired grasped tightly on his shirt’s edges. But he hadn’t the chance to think any further, Trafalgar eagerly tore his clothes apart.

Sustaining his momentum, the dark haired man brushed the naked skin of Kid’s chest with his fingertips and went down the hem of his pants. Long tanned fingers attacked the fly while the red haired man slid Law’s jacket off his shoulders.

Law’s t-shirt followed his jacket and swiftly bare skin was covered with hungry kisses. Eustass did neither restrain his teeth nor his tongue to lick and bite all over. He was in heaven, tasting the heated flesh he couldn’t take his mind off, but he somewhat missed the bitter taste of ink under his tongue. He licked devotedly anyway too hammered to really think about anything else.

Down Kid’s pants, Trafalgar hadn’t wasted time to take what he wanted. Tanned hands started to stroke his cock to full hardness, to what the red haired enthusiastically responded. His mouth took in one of Law’s nipples and feverishly sucked it. He enjoyed the dark head’s sultry pants as his tongue licked its sensitive spot before taking the other.

Law’s voice sounded so sexy in his ears, his free hand gripping hardly on the red head’s thigh and taking his pants further down. Eustass just couldn’t stop assaulting him. Rather soon he had to deal with new pleasure though. The sweet pressure of the dark head’s hand slid from his dick to rub his balls, making Kid moan louder than expected. Immediately Trafalgar pressed his other hand against Eustass’ mouth.

Their dilated pupils met in an intense stare. However the dark haired man never stopped massaging Kid’s groin, made him lose track of things and be unable to do anything but open his mouth, eyes shut and enjoying the touch. Frustrated that he couldn’t voice how much he appreciated Law’s skill, Kid did the first thing that came to his drunken mind and licked the dark head’s fingers shutting his mouth.

Without letting go of Law’s eyes, Eustass traced the length of one finger with his tongue and watched as the dark haired man stared at him in trance. Oh what a sweet payback for what Kid had to endure weeks ago. He couldn’t suppress a smile as he slid his mouth further on Trafalgar’s fingers. He took two between his thin lips in the smuttiest move he’d ever made. Adding a third finger, Kid sucked with fervor feeling his head spun. He was making a mess in his elation, coating Law with saliva that ended drooling at the corner of his mouth down his chin.

Fingers left Kid’s demanding mouth and the red head felt them going down until long fingers began to tease his hole. The red haired man was shivering and so hot he spread his legs further without thinking, desperate to be filled. Quicker than care recommend one then two fingers entered his tight hole. His inside stretched harshly from a long abstinence –nothing his craving desire couldn’t handle though. Pain felt more bearable when Law’s fingers started to move, forcing him open.

It grounded Eustass a little and his mind got the control of his hands back. Immediately he put them on Law’s hips and went down under the dark head’s clothes. Pale hands groped the heated flesh of that rounded ass, possessively digging his painted nails in Trafalgar’s cheeks.

Three fingers deep now Law’s fingers had taken a jerky rhythm that make Kid bite his lower lip to hold back his moans of pleasure. The red haired man suddenly felt Law’s other hand in his own pants, rubbing his sack helplessly. Kid owned him to care of that; as he tugged down Law’s briefs, he finally got his hand on the dark head’s painfully hard sex. It had been leaking for so long, the inside of his pants was coated with precome.

Eustass licked his dry lips before he tightened his grip under Law’s hand. Then they both jerked him off. He gladly dirtied his palm along Trafalgar with his slick substance, earning more of it each time they arrived up Law’s length, bobbed his hot head and slid down around his cock. They tried to match their rhythms between jerk off and fingering but as their frenetic panting, they weren’t in a state clear enough to be synchronized.

However they were overheated and eager enough to not wait any longer. They kissed intensely, growling with the storm as they devoured each other mouths again. There wasn’t time for tenderness, they had enough foreplay. Trafalgar entered in Kid’s warm hole impatiently and didn’t wait to move inside him.

The first thrust sent Eustass’ head back while a loud and sultry moan passed his swollen lips. At the same time thunder echoed and covered every sound. Kid’s groans seemed subtitled by the storm. Raging as he did, they melted furiously while Law assaulted the red head’s neck. Between kisses and bites he thanked the weather to hide them from any unwanted ears.

They definitely couldn’t be discovered like this, fucking each other, half dressed and flushed. Law’s hips were more powerful than it seemed, and he pounded mercilessly into the red head knocking his back on the wall each time their skins slapped. What a sight they made, sweat dripping on their back, their pleasure driving them to the edge where they weren’t able to kiss but simply gasping for breath between their lips.

Their shaking bodies weren’t supporting them enough and they slid along the warm wall until Kid’s back lay on the stone floor. Eustass spread his legs farther and lifted his ass allowing Law to keep pounding with fervor. An unbelievable energy was circulating right through their connected bodies as if the storm itself had entered them. The sensation was everywhere, blurring their surrounding and senses, leaving them only to desperately latch on each other in the eye of the storm.

Eustass set his hands on Law’s bare ass going along with the hard thrusting of his pelvis. He felt so heavy, holding so much for too long, Kid needed this release badly. So he lost himself in that feverish lust and let the world spin around him. All he could feel was that long wet cock sliding in and out of him, hitting sensitive nerves on his path.

They were close. Trafalgar felt release build up in his hard rock up to his belly. He was overwhelmed by the feeling making him vulnerable and powerful at the same time. When the red haired around him began to shiver he felt Kid’s hand grip his own neglected sex, vigorously jerking himself off.

Kid came from a few strokes only and spattered his belly with white streaks. The red head’s asshole clenched in his release sending Law to following right after him. He didn’t stop thrusting until the friction was too much to handle.

 

They took time to catch their breaths, enjoying the bliss filling their heads. They let the thunder growl above and the lightning flashed the mess they were after fucking each other’s brains out. Everything was light and cool on the after effect of such intense release. It appeared almost the same calm following their fight albeit on a higher level of intensity.

* * *

 

Eustass didn’t recall falling asleep. It’d surely happened somehow because he opened his eyes he didn’t remember having closed on Law’s lying form. The dark haired man was hunched up on his side and from his spot Kid could see the fluffy guard of his sword sticking out like a mast.

Then the mechanic’s brain finally turned on. And all he drank the previous night hit him right in the face. Fuck! A throbbing headache was drilling his skull and these vibrations rang through his ears. His surroundings were too bright although it was still dark. From what Kid could guess from the outside the storm had passed and dawn would shine soon. Ah… it’s been a while since he got that shit-faced.

However Kid’s body wasn’t done with him yet. When he straightened up to rub his dopey face, his back didn’t like it at all. Pain roughly ran down his stiffened spine to his ass and he frowned deeply, eyes closed. Right… when he got fucked up he didn’t do things by half.

The red head’s jaw clenched, following his fists, his guilt changing him from a whining mess to a ball of anger. How could he have been so stupid?! He couldn’t deny he wanted it badly. He consciously made them drink after all. Until alcohol blur the frontier between the swordsman and his lover’s memory enough. Well done! Now he had satisfied his urge, and also he felt awfully wrong.

Though what’s truly made anger seeped into his flesh, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth was that he could only blame himself. He was the one who did it, who liked it and who lusted to do it again.

Damn, he had really screwed up this time. His husband would cut him to pieces. Well, maybe if he never learnt about that… Fucking great idea! Kid wondered when did he became such fool to even think about lying to his lover. As if he could ever hide something from Law. Gods knows he tried but his lover had that creep talent to see right through him as if he had sliced him open.

 

Eustass chased the weird feeling of that other similarity his lover shared with the swordsman and focused on his next step. The red haired man knew he shouldn’t but he painfully got on his feet, already regretting that decision. His thighs were stiff as hell and his back would probably hurt for a while; but after a few steps he managed to not walk like a working girl coming back from a long busy night.

He hadn’t walked like that since he started dating his now husband. It could have made Kid smile if it hadn’t been such shitty occasion to recall those first weeks. After sleeping with the archeologist, Kid had spent days persuading himself not to see Law again. He had the annoying impression to be a sixteen high school girl with a crush. That wasn’t him! He had one night stands, short stories at most but he was up to no one. He was free to do whatever he liked. And Kid didn’t like that man. He was arrogant, looking down at people with this taciturn and mysterious way of him.

As if! Eustass had witnessed his naked truth, he’d heard him moan and beg for more. Kid had seen his mask fell, the fierceness in his features and the sparks highlighting his eyes… and the hint of madness hidden deep inside.

So when the archeologist had hired Kid’s services to design new research’s engines, Eustass’ mouth had said yes without his brain consenting to it. Working together had seemed easy at first, but it was an everyday challenge. They really had shitty personalities, always contesting their overinflated egos and never agreeing on anything. Somehow it still was the case. Law liked to plan everything, schemed and scheduled. He liked to see the bigger picture and have two heads start on the others while Kid preferred to follow his instinct.

They spent most of their time together, eating or sleeping together when they weren’t working. It was simple and the mechanic still fooled himself about the happiness he was feeling every morning he had to work with Law. He’d kept telling himself he only liked the challenge Law was. It’d taken Eustass quite a time to realize he liked fighting for him more than fighting with him. They’d started dating without Kid even noticing it, without big words or names or restraints of any kind.

But he couldn’t get over the grey eyes and black ink that had haunted his nights ever since. As they’d gone along Law had become more than a man to conquest but a dream Kid never thought he could have had. Despite everything that pissed him off about the archeologist, Eustass admired his strength, his wit, his body, his sharp-tongue… He could have worshipped each of his steps if Law hadn’t been able to kick his ass for it.

It’s funny how Kid first slept with Law to prove himself the dark haired man meant nothing to him. And from this Eustass hadn’t been capable of letting Trafalgar go out of his life.

 

The swordsman felt a hand shaking his shoulder like a whole cavalry was running on him. It only was when he half-lifted an eyelid he caught a glimpse of red hair and grunted. Could he not take a few centuries more to get through his hangover? Probably not. The dark haired man sat cross-legged and held his nodachi straight beside him while he supported his head in his other hand.

His head ached but alcohol wasn’t the cause. Rather than sloshed as he expected to be he felt oddly overwhelmed. Energy was running wildly through his system. The swordsman felt ready to fight a whole army on his own. He hadn’t experience so much power since the White city’s glorious days. But back in that time he had been around people for years, he had got used to a great level of power. While now all suddenly rushed into him, bursting into his every cell and feeling like a good hangover.

He would kill for something like water or any kind of sustenance to feed him. Thinking about food made him a bit nauseous so meal would have to wait a little. Sun wasn’t up yet, but it was a far too late hour for the swordsman. His clothes had completely dried although the cellar wasn’t really hot now another body wasn’t warming him up. They should have left this place a long time ago.

Which reminded Law of the reason why they were initially here. He glared a blaming look to the mechanic through half open eyes.

“Hey don’t look at me like I was the one who locked us here jerk!” Kid hissed crossing his arms. The shreds of his upper clothes were hanging quite amusingly on his sides. It would almost make Trafalgar crack a smile if his head didn’t hurt so much.

“So, we’re going or what?” Eustass blew annoyingly taking off his ruined rags and tying it around his waist.

“Where?” Law tested him and the mechanic lifted his eyes up, holding back a sigh.

“Out of here. Does that suit your demonic deity?”

“It will do.”

Trafalgar got up on his feet and couldn’t help a sneeze. It made him frown while catching up the red haired man already at the door. He never had been sick before, his demonic constitution prevented him such state. How odd… he’ll have to dig that when they’ll finally be out of danger.

They stood together at each side of the door and listened carefully for any sounds coming towards them. A rumble of voices was barely audible through the heavy material as people were busying themselves inside the house. They had definitely stayed too long.

Kid shook his head as if it could wave his hangover off. Dizziness was gone and left his body heavy and gross. Moreover, moving his neck painfully reminded him how stiff he still was. He tried to focus; he had to retain everything he could on their way back. He’d come back here once the annoying swordsman wouldn’t be under his feet.

The swordsman took a moment to really scan the mechanic and couldn’t help a little wry smile to curl up his lips. Eustass’ back was scratched on his sides. The mechanic’s hips especially wore an alluring fingernailed pattern. Some bruises had flourished here and there. And when Trafalgar looked closer he could see the few hickeys he managed to leave in the battle.

Soon the voices faded away, allowing a clear path for them to make an exit. Hand on the door handle, Eustass addressed a soundless _Ya ready?_ to the swordsman who nodded shortly in answer. The red haired opened the door, as quietly it allowed him to, and they left the cellar.

The manor was quiet now, bathed in the dim light of the sunrise to come. They took quick steps where they went the night before and reached the first floor up the stairs. It was vaster than it had seemed in the darkness of the storm. The walls were a light yellow with high ceiling but the two shadows didn’t stop to admire the decoration.

Instead they froze seeing far away silhouettes in coming. Whoever approached their walk was fast and they just had a few seconds to realize it was coming from the back door they were targeting. Law’s grip tightened around his sword. They had few options and had to act quickly. Voices coming from their left made this way too risky, and the steps continued to loudly come towards them!

Without thinking any further, Kid grabbed Trafalgar’s arm and they took another way downstairs. It was dangerous but less than going in the upper floor where there certainly were more people to stumble on. They went further in the house, in the empty corridors under the hacienda. Nobody at ear reach but this itinerary was keeping them away from their way out.

With no windows they almost walked in the darkness between the stoned walls if it wasn’t for the light coming down the upper floor. This way definitely appeared safer but Eustass recalled his wandering in the mountains and how a clear path could be the most treacherous. Therefore he almost laughed when the swordsman whispered, “I think we are saf–” And a door loudly banged open a few meters before them.

Seriously who were all those people busying themselves so early in the morning!

Trafalgar was the first to react. His sword was unsheathed and for a moment Kid hoped they’d take the hard way and slice their way out of here. However, only the wall on their left suffered from the blade. An entry had been cut as easily as a knife in a lump of butter. The mechanic briefly thought it definitely was the coolest way to step into a room; who cares about doors?

They merely had seconds to close the hole before they heard people passing down without noticing the blade’s marks in the stone.

 

It hid their progression well enough and they went through many secrets paths that Law hoped led to a discreet way out.

Except for traffic it didn’t appear to be a place used very often. Or Eustass thought so until they walk upon basement living rooms. So much for a discreet exit. The hall they stepped in was tinier than the first floor, no living souls was here though. Hangings were bedecking the few entries and seemed to flutter in an inexistent breeze.

Law immediately didn’t like that place and he sensed Kid’s unease as well. No need to have medical knowledge for skin to shiver under that feeling. Those rooms smelt of death.

The feeling crawled deep into his bones’ marrow and Law’s throat tightened. It was a long time since death ever frightened the swordsman but his body was reacting instinctively to the deadly scent.

The creepiest things made humans realized what’s reassure them. Like wrapped themselves in a blanket to keep away from cold. Death’s proximity tended to make humans hold on what’s living. The thought crossed Law’s mind when Kid’s hand unconsciously brushed past his fingers. As if the touch had burned him Eustass withdrew angrily but Law stopped him before he got too far.

“Wait. Not this way.”

“What? Why? Ain’t we trying to get outta here?”

“It is not safe by here can not you scent it?”

“No! Because I’m not a goddamn hound dog!

“Do not scream you idiot.”

“You’re screaming!”

 

Footsteps echoed hardly against the walls and they stopped all at once. It was coming from behind them and this time the hall they were in was offering plenty of hanging to hide. They rushed behind a hanging, giving their backs to an empty room but making them invisibles for the person coming. Before they could get a glimpse of the arrival though, Law felt the half naked red haired man wriggled away behind him. The swordsman gritted his teeth. They were trying to not get caught right now! That was really not the time to keep his distance!

A man with a huge feathered coat crossed the hall, his blond hair barely visible through his massive clothing. Law merely had the time to look at him in the obscurity when he sensed Eustass burned with fury behind their curtain. The swordsman knew by his guts no one could hold Kid back. Not when he seemed ready to jump at the feathered man’s throat. Trafalgar knew it was a matter of second before Kid blew their cover. Oh no, he woudn’t let Kid ruin everything after so much hiding.

Without thinking Law exchanged their place with one of the objects he had in sight in a farther room. It had been a lot easier with the rush of power still flowing in his veins. The swordsman couldn’t get over that powerful sensation irradiating his whole body.

In his back Kid jerked abruptly, experiencing that kind or transport for the first time. His dignity forbade him to throw up but it was really tempting right now. He was still trying to understand why they weren’t behind the curtain anymore. And so disoriented he barely managed to make a full sentence.

“Wha… What did ya…”

“What were you thinking?! Get us caught?!” Law angrily whispered.

They might be out of sight but not hearing. Kid shook his head but the world was still whirling.

“Doflamingo! He was there… I recognize his fucking feath–”

“Great you have spotted a man with a black feathered coat! Then what?! We agreed on getting out of this house!”

“No, that’s what ya want!”

“I want you to be safe!”

“WHY?!” Eustass incredulously roared.

“I don’t know!” Law snapped back.

It was genuine and had burst out off Law’s mouth without him thinking about it. He had never been so protective about his worshippers. It suddenly got the swordsman; he actually cared for Kid but wouldn’t be able to explain why. He hadn’t thought about it before because he didn’t suspect that feeling ever existed. The swordsman recognized it from the night before, it had been more than the need to protect those who believed in him. It was that instinct deep in his guts which had motivated him to stop Kid from putting himself in danger.

That was nonsense! How could he have such feeling for the red head?!

“It does not matter,” The swordsman concluded in a whisper, “Keep quiet.”

“Oh no, now that I’ve seen this fucker I–” Kid shouted.

“Stop screaming!” Law warned in a low tone, pressing his sheathed sword against the mechanic’s bare chest.

“DON’T–”

“Sssshhh!”

“–ORDER ME AR–”

For an instant Law thought about clapping his hand on Kid’s mouth but he held back because the red haired man could easily bite him. Instead the swordsman did the only thing that came to his mind and kissed Eustass.

The dark haired man let his sword fall on the ground to pin Kid against the nearest wall, both hands beside his head. It didn’t matter as the kiss surprised Kid so much it indeed shut him up. His brain being AWOL, Eustass naturally kissed Law back in the heat of the moment. Trafalgar thought too late he could be bitten as easily this way but he didn’t think about anything when Kid grasped his hair and opened his mouth against his.

 

In the retrospect, they couldn’t have chosen a worst moment let down their guards. It’s strange how some things are bound to happen no matter how you tried to avoid them. Kid had learnt it when he fell in love with his husband. But there were some lessons he’d never learn.

They barely noticed a sliding sound against the floor’s tiles. And footsteps approaching.

Kid had never learnt to be polite or respect people he didn’t like no matter how much they had the power to harm him.

Except for stop dead in their track, none of them had time to react at the sharp and rattling noise behind the swordsman’s back. They could only stare at the naked blade of the nodachi when it pierced through the dark head’s chest and his blood slowly flowed out the clear wound.

Kid had never learnt to be careful or to think things through. And the only thing he could do now was watch the swordsman stepping back in shock. His arms seemed wanting to grasp the blade’s end going over his torso but stayed half-way in the air. Eustass’ wide eyes lifted up just in time to see a black hooded figure throw a punch in his face. The red haired man didn’t avoid it and heard bones cracked in the hit.

Eustass wasn’t able to do anything but palm his burning cheekbone, stunned by what was right in front of his eyes.

When a husky croaked voice came through his ears, he knew there was one thing he would learn very quickly. It was his husband’s wrath.

“Hello… Eustass-ya.”


	7. From coming back from the dead to wrecking a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There the suspense ends. This last chapter became so long I choose to split it in two parts. The next part will follow ASAP :)

“…Law?”

“Kid.”

“La–”

“If you say my name one more time I’ll get the sword back and stab you as well!” His husband coldly stated.

The red head carefully shut his mouth but he couldn’t stop staring. It was him, it was real. It was his Law standing above him and glaring holes through his blood stained chest.

“Care to explain me what the hell you’re doing here?!” Kid’s husband spat bitterly.

Eustass swallowed the “Law…” his lips was beginning to form and started thinking about how he was going to get out of this instead. He couldn’t take his eyes off the archeologist. All the anger Kid had against him after his disappearance had vanished under true worry. His husband wore a long black coat as he often used to but even the hood covering his head didn’t hidden how skeletal he was. Kid could see his skin tight on his bones under his black ink and the darkest rings under his eyes. Trafalgar also had far much scars than Kid remembered. Most seemed blades and arrows’ marks though some were bandaged. He was in such bad condition the red head felt his heart lodge up his throat.

This time he didn’t hold back the desire to take him in his arms. He needed to be sure he was really… real. That it wasn’t just a dream this time. No, his dream was here in flesh and bones and he angrily tried to wriggle away from his loving embrace.

“Get back… you asshole! You… crush me!” Trafalgar panted.

A cry of pain passed Law’s mouth when he punched Kid’s chest. The mechanic moved back and caught a sight of his lover’s hand. Kid suddenly realized that the bones he heard crushing with the first punch he received weren’t his. He gently held Law’s purple hand where most of his fingers were broken. And a golden wedding ring was shining.

The archeologist didn’t care of his condition because he still was in Kid’s arms against his will. He was so furious he would break all his bones if he could put Eustass as in much pain as he was right now.

“Get… off me.”

Kid let him have a room concerned about his husband’s difficult breath but he kept him in his arms. God, Law was now so skinny Kid could have wrapped his arms twice around him.

“What are you doing here?” The red haired man enquired, realizing this wasn’t the place he’d expected to find his lover.

“I asked first!” Trafalgar shouted with a threatening glare. “You weren’t supposed to be here!”

Kid threw him back a disbelieving look. Was he fucking kidding him?! “You’d disappeared for months and ya thought I was gonna gently wait for you at home?!”

“Yes! As I told you to do so! But since when do you do what I say?”

“I was lookin’ for ya, you ass!”

“Well, as a shitty expert at digging stuff, I can tell you I wasn’t in his mouth!” The archeologist yelled pointing the wounded swordsman with his intact hand.

Eustass suddenly recalled that he’d been holding another Law a few minutes ago. Another… Law… It hit the red head only at this very instant. Why was there two Law? Even Kid’s brain seemed to tell him _Dude, I don’t get a fucking idea of what’s going on_. The fucking hell was happening here?!

The swordsman and his weapon were still stuck together. His mouth was slightly opened as he incredulously glared at the archeologist. Two pairs of grey eyes stared at each other. One lightened by surprised, the other veiled by anger and not a single regret.

“You… you are not dead…” The swordsman stated in astonishment.

“I could say the same about you,” Kid’s husband sighed. Coughing harshly, he gave up on driving Kid away for now, “Did you come here to finish your work demon?”

“I thought… I had taken your life… how is this possible?”

“I–”

“What? Taken his life?!” Kid cut his husband short, “What are ya talkin’ about?!”

“I do not–”

“Things didn’t go as any of us planned…” The archeologist admitted darkly. He hid the bewilderment that was taking over him. This… this deity he dedicated his work to was real. He was right in front of him, almost as if he was looking in a mirror and the archeologist couldn’t come with a logical explanation to that situation.

“Could ya be less to the point? I think I understand too much things at once!” Eustass mocked.

“When I’ll figure this out, I’ll draw you a picture Eustass-ya,” His husband snapped back.

“How come ‘when’? You don’t know what’s going on?!”

“There might be one or two supernatural events I didn’t plan ahead indeed!”

“And what a plan if you need me to fix your mistakes!”

“My mistakes?!”

“Oh yeah you’re totally responsible of this whole mess!”

“IS IT MY FAULT IF HE TURNED THINGS INTO SHAMBLES?!”

 

A loud bump brought the couple back to where they stood. At the chamber’s door was a bunch of black feathers from where two legs went out as if their owner had slipped on the flat ground. The image in itself was so out of place Kid stood confused for a moment. This was the man they spotted earlier in the corridor, but now Kid could get a good look at him, the man didn’t match the description of Doflamingo that he’d heard about. He wasn’t wearing weird pink glasses and his clothes had too much hearts patterns.

Law finally got free of his husband’s arms and approached the black nest who held his blond head while sitting.

“Cora-san, are you alright?”

The swordsman noticed amusedly the mark of respect held in the blond’s man name. He watched Kid’s jaw set as the red haired man got that too. This promised to be interesting.

“Why are you out of bed Law?” Corazon returned.

The archeologist snorted, it seemed like nobody would answer his questions today. He was about to answer when a cough behind him caught his attention. His double he’d stabbed a few minutes ago was spitting blood, his left hand on the blade still piercing through his chest. His sword was the only thing that was preventing him from bleeding to death. Law forgot the important matter while he barked with Kid.

“Eh! Ain’t you Doflamingo, you bastard?” The red head asked still grumbling about the ‘san’ his husband had called him. What was that fucker doing with Law? The black feathered man stood calmly dusting his coat before casting an inquisitive look to the archeologist.

“Is that your husband?” He demanded quietly.

“In all his splendor and wits,” Law sighed glaring at the half naked red haired.

“I heard that!” Kid growled.

As he crossed the few meters between him and the stabbed swordsman the blond answered, “I’m Rosinante. Doflamingo’s brother.” Ignoring Eustass’ angered comments, Rosinante looked at the wounded man. “We’re going to move you in a chamber.” For lack of speech the swordsman nodded and transferred his weight to Donquixote.

“The heck is going on?! Weren’t the Donquixote after you?!” Kid asked his husband.

“Yes, they still are.”

“So whatta ya doin’ with him?!”

“Eh, settle down a bit would you?” Law calmly commanded rising his skeletal arm in a soothing touch before stopping in midair as if he remembered he was angry at Kid.

“Let me fix that and I’ll tell you everything I know.”

“I don’t have a choice here huh?”

“No.” The archeologist confirmed.

 

They moved to a smaller room occupied for the most part with a large bed with hangings. The light was artificial but bright as daylight. There was also some medical equipment like first aid supplies even a drip with half empty blood bags. Kid unconsciously shuddered at his husband’s side. This room looked like an improvised terminal phase chamber, but what made the red haired thrilled was that Law’s smell was all over the place.

The archeologist locked the room behind them while his blond companion carefully sat the swordsman on the bed. The white sheets immediately stained red. Law watched his work with a serious stare from under his hood. The man bleeding to death was embodying everything he worked for those last years. All his researches and countless sleepless nights. And he just stabbed him out of anger. But no one kissed the man who was his.

The archeologist shook his head and started to get an emergency aid kit out. He was pragmatic on the swordsman’s chances to survive such wound but Law would die of shame if he didn’t do anything to save him.

“Turn the monitor on, we need to check his vitals,” he ordered Corazon, “Don’t touch the swo–”

A gargle cut his sentence short and the swordsman spit out more blood, desperately trying to say something.

“Please… do…do not…”

“I know. We have equipment here to heal you.” Law added.

“No… need medicine.”

“Yes, I–”

Kid grabbed his husband’s arm interrupting his preparations, his eyes focused on the demon man.

“No, Law. He doesn’t need medicine.” Kid acknowledged.

Furrowing his brows, an air of incomprehension crossed Law’s face. Even if the cut was clear from the sharp sword, if nothing was done the swordsman would die in minutes. He wouldn’t stay arms crossed no matter what Eustass was saying, but he let the red haired man make a step toward the dying man.

“How’re ya?” Kid felt a little dumb to ask.

“…stings …Could you…?” The swordsman asked pointing his thumbs toward his back.

Kid’s throat tightened, he couldn’t swallow and barely breathed. Even if his husband was next to him, he was still looking at his exact twin, hurt and bleeding. This sight twisted his guts as if he had been stabbed too. One of Kid’s deep dark fears was staring at him and Eustass knew as he turned to the swordsman’s back that image will haunt his worst nightmares.

“You sure?” Kid asked his hands on the bloody guard.

The swordsman nodded as Law shouted him to stop but Eustass withdrew the blade in one swift movement squirting blood on the sheets.

 

A deadly silence fell in the room as they all waited for a miracle to happen. The sharp metallic scent filled the air. The demon remained bent in half, a hand on the chest, for what seemed the longest minutes of Kid’s life before coughing a long red stream from his mouth and breathed sharply. Then the swordsman cautiously stood up on the red edge of the bed. He shot a look at the archeologist and a smirk spread at the corner of his bloody lips.

“You nearly got my heart.”

Carefully the swordsman removed his hand from his wound to reveal nothing but a fresh pink scar. Law and Corazon stayed speechless in front of the magic they’d hope to happen but now couldn’t believe their eyes. Relief passed through the archeologist although he didn’t know if the good health of the man who tried to take his life was good news. Law slowly approached his double, fascinated by that fantastic healing his mind was trying to proceed.

“How…?”

“This is one of my abilities, but I could not use it without a good knowledge of the human body.”

Despite his own unfortunate experience with the demon’s powers the archeologist was in awe. It truly was as the writings said. He would never have imagined it to be real though. The history he worked so hard to emerge from oblivion was true. He had so many questions to ask. What was the man’s history, how did he live in his era, what were the limits of his powers, how did he come to be erased from history…

Trafalgar would have liked his men to witness it with him; they’d have been overjoyed to see all their efforts had worth it. But only Law was facing the living proof of all their researches. And to tell the truth that realization was making his heart rushed a marathon which wasn’t good in his state. Corazon was already here to support him and made the archeologist sit in one of the comfy chairs of the room.

The moment Rosinante laid his hands on him, Eustass barked at the blond, “Get off my husband!”

Law would have rolled his eyes if he wasn’t dying right now. To be possessive in such moment was just so typical of Kid. The archeologist’s body was hurting again. Since the demon had touched him, he had wounds that were never healing. It was a never ending pain but compared to the last weeks, he could actually breathe and get up more than a few seconds without assistance. He didn’t seem on the edge of death anymore.

Corazon completely ignored his husband’s immature behavior and got down to Law’s eye level. The man looked concerned as usual and Trafalgar couldn’t really blame him. He almost died a few times in the blonde’s man hands. Corazon over painted lips were tightened.

“You shouldn’t have left the bed Law,” The blond reminded.

“I just wanted to walk a little I’m feeling much better today.”

Rosinante didn’t seem to fall for it so easily but he hadn’t time to form an answer that Kid’s angry voice snarled, “Eh asshole! I told ya to get off him!”

Corazon didn’t pay more attention to the red haired man. He took Law’s temperature from the back of hand and frowned. Unfortunately being ignored had a knack for getting on Kid’s nerves. He grabbed the blond man by his feathered collar and yanked him back.

“Don’t pretend not to hear me dickhead!” He warned the man who had fallen on the ground.

Kid met the disapproving half-lidded look of his lover. To whom he answered with a careless shrug. However by the time Kid focused back on Rosinante, the blond man had moved. His slim legs kicked Eustass’ ones and the red haired man fell head over heels before understanding what happened. The f–! He hadn’t heard him move the slightest and still he wore a fucking heavy coat!

In three swift hold Corazon wedged the furious red haired man under him. Kid hadn’t had the time to react and could only feel his legs being pinned to the ground and his arms stuck under the feathered man who had calmly sat on Kid’s back and was lighting a cigarette while the red head blustered after him.

Eustass was beside himself. He was definitely stronger than Rosinante but hell the man knew how to deal with hot heads. Kid couldn’t move a limb without his joints suffering. His headache wasn’t helping.

“I’M GONNA KICK YAR ASS! LEMME GO!”

“KID SHUT THE HELL UP!” Law yelled without getting out of chair. His voice alone carried all the necessary threat to make the person it was destined to tremble.

The mechanic was actually quiet for a second. A –ya less call wasn’t a good omen. Actually Kid could have claimed several good reasons to be wary of Doflamingo’s brother. The Donquixote family had threatened him the day he set a foot in Japan. They were after Law too and didn’t seem to have the best intentions nor the gentlest methods. But the only thing Kid could come out at this instant was pure jealousy.

“Care to explain me what ya’re doin’ with him those last weeks?” Eustass snarled lifting his head from the tiled floor.

Law’s gaze chill instantly and he remained silent for a few seconds.

“If you don’t want me to return you the same question I suggest you to keep your mouth shut and listen.”

Eustass stopped wriggling and actually listened to his husband now. Seeing he finally had his attention Law told from the beginning.

“I knew the Donquixote were following me. Every scientist on the site was tracked. That’s why I never put any valuable information online and returned to the manuscript way. I also tried to keep my men out of their claws, so I led solitary expeditions. And I found the tombstone on my own.”

Kid saw in Law’s expression he was making obvious reminders for him to understand. The red haired man gave him back a dark glare for that but didn’t interrupt his lover. Trafalgar turned his eyes to Rosinante before he continued.

“Therefore I took extra care in all my expeditions, my researches were followed with great interest. And Cora-san managed to trail me to the grave. I had discovered it a few days ago and took a lot of tracing and analyzes I registered in a journal for my eyes only. I couldn’t tell anyone before I had legitimized my findings or the Donquixote would have claimed everything their own. They finance the major part of the expedition, so as long as we were under their authority they could have claimed their ownership on everything we found. I saw it happen to other scientists. I couldn’t allow them to steal my work and those of my men.”

“I decided to open the coffin alone. But the corpse I expected to find in there was more alive than predicted.”

Law recalled with a deadly shiver running down his spine how the skeletal figure he had wanted so much to bring back to life had taken his wish too literally. A bony hand had closed around his arm and he hadn’t been able to make a single move. Such things were pure fantasy, he thought he was hallucinating. But no matter how much he had tried to rationalize the situation the archeologist had remained paralyzed in the demon’s grip. Law remembered the creature slowly regenerating, taking flesh and hair to an appearance so close to his Trafalgar could have looked in a mirror.

“Cora-san intervened just in time before the process ending. I passed out but he managed to close the grave behind us and brought me safely here. I was close to death though. I stayed in coma for a week and almost passed away for good a few times.”

“Wait, wait! If you were about to die, why didn’t he get you to a fucking hospital?!” Kid interrupted angrily suddenly getting Law could have died here, without him and without Kid ever knew about it.

“He brought a lot doctors to my bedside but there was nothing they could do even with the best equipment of a hospital. Moreover, the Donquixote knew I had found something; they would have used any methods to get hold of my work. Killing me if they had the opportunity. But right under their noses and with Cora-san’s care I survived. He saved my life but… I never went back to my original condition.”

The archeologist crossed the swordsman’s eyes and the latter knew it was his turn to give some answers to clarify their situation. Because of his healing powers the swordsman was feeling much better now than any person who’d been stabbed through the chest with their own sword. However his head and his chest were still aching. He hadn’t recovered his full power already and his hangover didn’t help.

“My powers are a curse. I cannot die, but my body isn’t eternal. Time degraded the flesh.”

“That’s why they said you took many faces during your existence?” The archeologist asked a bit too fascinated for Kid.

“I can exchange the physical essence between two people, but it’s very difficult to do it on myself. It required a lot of energy that I didn’t have the moment you exhumed me. I guess that is why we remained stuck between two states.”

“Except,” Rosinante got his cigarette out of his mouth, “You said you were feeling better today Law.”

“Yes, actually–”

“I may have a theory to offer to explain that…” The swordsman thought out loud. “I am still trying to understand why but I am pretty sure what you felt has to do with our… unexpected melting. The state I left you should have killed you,” he sentenced, “but you are getting better it seems as slowly as it takes. In the same time I was regaining my powers little by little. Now considering my forces came from worshipers…”

“You said my faith in you–”

“You believe in me from a scientific interest. Your faith would have not been enough. But his…” The swordsman pierced the red head on the floor with his metallic eyes.

“Kid isn’t a believer.” Law refuted and Eustass agreed with nod. The only cults he had ever devoted to was rare meat and Ozzy Osborne. But it was a long time ago.

“He may not believe in me but he does believe in you. We are sharing essence, I think you carry a part of my powers as I got a part of your knowledge, and he believes in you with all the depth of his soul. It is by far the strongest worship I’ve ever seen. I think that is what allowed you to survive and me to get to you.”

The archeologist took a time to analyze the demon’s theory. As he didn’t have better arguments to oppose he obliged to recognize. Kid had apparently saved his life by… worshiping? It was a crazy theory but not illogical. A warm feeling spread in Law’s chest and he attempted to stifle it. His husband still was an asshole! Law skirted the issue by asking about something the demon had told.

“You said you got part of my knowledge?”

“Do not you hear the way I speak your language after few weeks in your era? I would not be able to do it that easily by my own. But the idiom felt somehow… familiar. There were feelings too… I thought them mine but I finally understand they are yours.”

The archeologist wasn’t sure he wanted to go there but after long minutes of silence he swallowed hardly.

“So… where are we now?”

“You are afraid I might want to definitely take your body?”

“Quite legitimately, yes.”

The swordsman responded with a crooked grin “You don’t have to worry about that. It wasn’t my right to take what was yours.” His eyes slid from Trafalgar to Eustass and he continued. “I realized I have no reasons to be here, to be alive. But I am still forbidden to die because of my curse. Then here is what I offer you.” The swordsman stood up from the bed at those words and held his sword horizontally between them. “Take everything back, as well as my curse, let me leave this world honorably and join my love ones in the afterlife.”

 

Law was speechless. He had expected many ways to go for his next encounter with the demon that had almost suck his life out of him but none of them had involved this scenario. What the demon was offering would affect his whole life and not for the better. Well, at least this time he asked.

“If I refuse we’ll remain like this, don’t we? Stuck between our two bodies, our minds melting haphazardly,” Trafalgar acknowledged as he expressed it out loud, “However if I accept your deal I could live but with your powers and all their negative effects… You don’t really give me a choice in the matter.”

“No indeed, it is an all-or-nothing offer.”

In the best case, Law had expected that the demon would have, he didn’t exactly know, healed him? But this… this was a bargain he wasn’t prepared for. The archeologist sank back in his seat wondering once more what god he had offended to get there. In order to prevent a panic attack he rationally started to list what he was certain of.

He didn’t want to die now. He had his work and his men to protect. He still had so many things to live, to discover and red head’s butt to kick. Not necessarily in that order. Trafalgar didn’t want to give it too much consideration but among all the things he didn’t want to leave his jerk of a husband was the most important. Everywhere his mind wandered Kid was there, he was a variable Law was always considering any time he had to make an important decision.

There was that curse though. As fascinated as he was by the demon’s abilities, Law had always thought no man should possess such power. He didn’t want it, he had never would. What kind of monster would that make of him? Could he even control it? But the aspect Law feared the most was the immortality coming along. He didn’t want to leave this world so soon but remained stuck until he found someone to pass it… The archeologist didn’t think he could bear such existence.

Once again his mind returned to Eustass like a magnet. He would be the direct victim of his everlasting existence. Law wasn’t capable of doing that to him.

“Take it!” Kid’s voice burst out under Rosinante, “You won’t die here right? Take it, he asked you to.”

“Last news, it still was my choice to make,” Law coldly snapped back.

“Jeez, you’ll play the drama queen later babe. Less whining, more body transfer!”

Kid made a little head’s gesture toward the swordsman as to order him to get to work. It was quite laughable and perfectly inefficient from his position. Law fought the instinct to dismember his husband.

“Right, next time someone offers you a devil power, let me decide that for you!”

“Yeah, yeah I know you don’t take orders from me but this is your life at stake!”

“Exactly, MY life not yours!”

“So the vows we made meant shit to ya?”

“Is it our marriage we’re talking about now?!”

Corazon, in the middle of lighting his second cigarette, truly considered to set himself on fire. Were these two always like this? What a lively daily life they should have. He stood up from his wriggling seat, allowing the mechanic to stand and properly yelled after his husband. Rosinante came to the swordsman. He was a so alive version of Law it struck the blond man. This should be what the archeologist looked like, not the skeletal figure he had took care of all those weeks.

Law originally was Rosinante’s mission. In his place Doflamingo would have killed him without a single hesitation. But Corazon hadn’t been able to let him die in the grave. At the beginning of his mission, Corazon had subverted Law’s research. He had kept put obstacles in his way, hobbling his work in order to keep him away of Doflamingo’s interest. Law possessed all the skills that made him a privileged target for an underground organization such as the Donquixote family. But the archeologist had nothing to do with his brother’s scheming; Rosinante still could save him from his claws. The blond man didn’t know when he had grown so fond of the archeologist but he knew he’ll do anything for him to live.

Corazon asked to the swordsman in quiet tone, “You’ll really do that? Saving him?”

“Yes, I will.”

“How will you do that?”

“Well… Back in my days I could do it from a distance but I think it’ll work better if we have a physical contact. It will be fast we have already gone through half of the operation.”

“Ok. Did you have anything to do before?”

“A last will?” The swordsman snorted, remembering that in a very short time he had travelled in the future, fought, got drunk and laid. He didn’t think he missed anything. “Not really.”

 

They looked at the newlywed couple still passionately yelling at each other. The archeologist had rise from his seat to support his point with height. No matter that Kid was higher than him; they still both had fair loud voices.

“That’s amazing! Being told I’m the one who was too obsessed with his work by a man who came home covered with grease with engines half dismantled! Is it hard to convince yourself of bullshits or you’re experienced now?”

“It happened one fucking time!” Kid rolled his eyes.

“Four! And my will only prevented our living room from becoming a workshop!” Law retorted.

“I’m still not the one half-merged with his work!”

“That can be arranged! I’ve got plenty of devices here I’ll gladly shove up your ass!”

Their domestic quarrel was actually very sweet. Once you passed the shouts you could discern how their bodies weren’t tense with fury, they rather appeared relaxing at the other’s proximity. Their eyes were sparkling from being so close again. They both made gestures in the air, but each time they were about to grab the other they stopped, not daring to go all the way. They were arguing more to express in their own language they’d actually missed the other.

“Would ya-”

“Law. You won’t last long in your condition. Don’t waste anymore time.”

Kid made a face for being interrupted by Corazon, even if the blond was supported his point. The swordsman held his weapon toward Law in a sharing gesture but the archeologist didn’t make a move. Despite his critical state a strong will still imprinted his features. How much Kid had missed that look.

“I have questions first. A lot of questions,” The archeologist declared.

His devil twin nodded and took a seat, laying his sword on his lap and Trafalgar took place in front of him.

“Cora-san, where is my tape recorder?”

Rosinante already had it out of the bedside table and held the device to Law. He started his questioning with professional seriousness.

Eustass didn’t dare to interrupt him. Leading an interview on a living historical subject was beyond mud lovers’ every fantasy. Law was realizing one of the biggest dreams of archeologists. Despite all the hard times he’s been through his life, moments like this one testified of an insatiable and genuine curiosity remaining within Trafalgar.

 

The corner of Eustass’ lips bent down when Corazon turned toward him –because he was absolutely not smiling. The blond man still was a mystery in Kid’s eyes and the only reason he hadn’t punched his face yet was because he had saved his husband’s life. But he was part of an underground organization which wanted Law and his work. So why would he go against his associates? Kid thought the Donquixote family was only about old artifacts and gold.

“Why did ya do that?”

“Do what?”

“Save Law.”

Corazon put another cigarette between his painted lips and lit it before he replied.

“My brother, Doflamingo, has always valued power. For him the weak have no place in this world. He’s been searching for years now, myths people had long forgotten about. All over the world we look for sources of unimaginable powers.”

Kid snorted finding this introduction far too long to get to a simple point.

“Law didn’t know how important his discovery would be. I’ve seen so many people crushed by my brother’s ambitions. I didn’t want Law to suffer the same fate.”

The red haired man kept staring at Rosinante, not buying the motivation of sudden generosity.

“I won’t ask you to believe me,” Corazon carried on. “We both want him to be safe, even if he thinks he doesn’t deserve our care.”

Yeah, the blond got a point. Kid’s eyes came back to his lover who was drinking the demon’s words. The mechanic knew he had heard the story at one moment but all he could remember was drowning in a hangover. He tried to get back to the person he was speaking to but the two Laws made quite a sight coming right from his fantasies.

“When this will be over, you’ll have to leave this country as soon as you can,” Corazon announced, interrupting Kid’s thoughts.

“I didn’t plan to stay here longer than necessary; I’ve got my Law and he doesn’t have anything to do here once he’ll finish this.”

“The most important is to keep him away from Doflamingo. I’ll deal with the family but you have to keep Law out of their reach. I have some contact in the police who might help–”

“Eh! Who do ya think I am?” Kid snapped. “His mom? No, I’m fucking married to him, so he’ll do anything he wants without my permission.”

“I’m not asking you to lock him away–”

“No, ya ain’t asking me shit,” The red haired man settled.

“You have to understand, Law’s far too clever for his own good–”

“Hell yeah he is.”

“But it’ll get him hurt. He almost died because of it.”

Kid frowned, no biting remarks coming to counter that fact.

“His work should remain secret as well, he can’t publish anything or spread his discovery in any way. Otherwise Doflamingo will be after him and his life will become hell.”

“As if we ain’t strong enough take this fucker by ourselves.”

“No, you aren’t. That’s what I’m trying to tell you. You have no idea how far he’ll get to lay his hand on more power.” Rosinante’s face darken at this words, he seemed to have witness the horrors he was implying about his brother. “You’re in possession of Law’s journal. It might be easier if you entirely destroy it.”

“The hell… you realize Law has worked years on this! This is everything for him! I’m not gonna destroy everything just to protect him… It’s his fucking dream!”

Rosinante puffed his last stray of smoke and crushed his cigarette.

“I was hoping you’d have listened to me but you’re really like your husband on this matter.”

Kid waited for Corazon to argue however the man added nothing more. The mechanic suspected him to already think about the plan B.

“About Law’s journal,” Eustass began. “Someone of the family stole it from me. I’m here to take it back. Would ya give me a hand on this?”

“If I can I suppose so… Who took the journal?”

“His name’s Vergo, he’s–”

Corazon suddenly straightened “Vergo?”

“I just told ya.”

“When did it happen?”

“Last night.”

The blonde’s mind didn’t run for long before he declared: “Then consider it lost for good.”

“What?! You fucking liar!”

“Easy, I’m not tricking you. If Vergo took it more than eight hours ago then it’s surely in Doflamingo’s hands already.”

 

Fuck. Kid was so fucked. Law had counted on him. He had trusted him to put his work in safety and he didn’t do the only job he had. The first days he spent looking in Law’s apartment came back to Eustass’ mind. Finding the journal had given him so much hope. His husband was leaving him a track to follow. However when he had opened the heavy manuscript for the first time and came across a note for him, his lover wasn’t telling him how to find him. Actually Trafalgar had left a note for Kid with one precise directive.

He had to protect his dream. If anything happened to Law, Kid was the only one he trusted enough to save the discovery him and his men had made and brought it safely home. The note also promised Law would return soon but Eustass hadn’t bought that. He had preferred to track his husband through the journal rather than do what Law told him. He would do it again without any hesitation, but damn what was he gonna do now? Trafalgar had already been robbed of his work because of him. Even if Kid wasn’t one to give up so easily, time had screwed him.


	8. From passing the curse to the proposal

It took several hours for the archeologist to get through his questioning. Kid felt bad for the swordsman who had to suffer through that before he passed away. The demon didn’t seem bothered though. Finally he sat up, so did Law.

“Should we go elsewhere to proceed to the exchange?” The archeologist inquired.

Corazon shrugged nonchalantly, “I’ll deal with a corpse better than you. Proceed here and leave it to me.”

Feeling encouraged, Law nodded and turned toward the swordsman. They faced in silence until the demon rose his nodachi between them with the sweetest gesture he had ever made. He lovingly tied the red rope under the guard of the sword as if he was saying a quiet farewell to a very old loved one. Law had the impression to interrupt an intimate moment when the swordsman handed him his nodachi.

“Take good care of it.”

Trafalgar’s tattooed hand got hold of the sheath and he agreed. Then the demon placed his hand above Law’s and the latter immediately felt an electric shock run through him. Law’s body stiffened at the contact –he had expected pain that hadn’t come in the end. He didn’t know exactly how he felt, everything seemed so strange.

Usually when he got better after a sickness, his body did it progressively. He had time to get used to it. But at this moment his whole body was being restored to health in one go. His bones stuck back together, his muscles regained their strength, his skin regained its tanned and lively color back, his lungs were suddenly cleaned and his vision wasn’t blurry anymore. He changed from a living corpse to full health as if someone had blown into a deflated puppet.

Law had difficulties adjusting to the sharpness of his surroundings, and the air filling his lungs so easily he found himself short of breath. He didn’t have to expend a lot of effort in standing now. Every movement appeared so easy and familiar but in a way not completely him. For a moment he felt misplaced in his own body –like put on a favorite sweater after too long– but the sensation soothed to give way to a stronger impression. Every part of Law’s body seemed to irradiate. The archeologist couldn’t quite describe it clearly. It was sickening but he felt like he could run three marathons at the same time. Energy was creeping through every cell in his body in an anguished and delightful way.

 

The transfer hadn’t lasted more than a few seconds but Law only came back to himself when he felt naked bones slid from his hand. He watched the dislocated skeleton fell on the bed with hollow sounds, slipping slightly from clothes now too big for a corpse. Trafalgar turned to the remaining alive people in the room and witnessed the same relief on Eustass and Cora-san’s faces. Well, Law couldn’t deny he was glad to be alive too.

* * *

 

They were headed to Law’s apartment, a few hours of driving away from the Donquixote’s mansion in the car Corazon had lent them. The black feathered man let them go with the promise to leave the country as soon as possible. And Law didn’t go without a proper goodbye. He had never been really good at farewells but Cora-san mattered to him more than Kid would have first suspected. Saying goodbye was more important this time because Trafalgar hadn’t expected to be able to do it at all. After all he was dying less than an hour ago.

Kid still didn’t like Rosinante he found clearly too close to his husband but Law owed him so much. Eustass could only imagine what it was like to slowly die alone, but to have someone who never gave up on you by your side could surely save your life. Kid was hurt solely that person hadn’t been him. His annoyance grew as Rosinante took Law in his arms in a tight embrace.

They appeared to have become so close in a few weeks; in comparison Kid couldn’t have grown the same with the demon. His mind had all been on Law; and the swordsman’s appearance hadn’t help. Should he have looked different, Eustass doubted they would have got along anyway. When Law got out of Corazon’s hug, his eyes were red and wet above the dark rings all the demonic power of the world wouldn’t make disappear from under his eyes.

 

Trafalgar took the wheel on their way home and didn’t spare a word. It left Kid all the time to worry about what his husband had in store for him. A car wasn’t a good place to start their first reunion talk for almost four months. It wasn’t the ideal setting Kid had hoped for too, but he’d have to deal with it. His headache was starting to fade but his hangover was still well settled.

They arrived under a clear midday sky; the high sun promised it to be a beautiful day. It seemed an eternity since Kid had set a foot in this lost and shitty building. However when they entered nothing had changed from the day before. The stuff spread haphazardly, the dubious cleaning and the leftovers on the kitchen counter. Law stepped in slowly. The apartment still had his smell along with Kid’s one. It almost smelled like home. His eyes fell on the dishes in the kitchen sink.

“You cooked?” He asked Kid.

“Yeah, more than ever. Your demon ate anything that vaguely looked like food, even my cooking.”

Law raised an eyebrow, thinking that it’d also take him a few centuries without eating to appreciate Kid’s dishes. His steps carried him back to the living room where he decided to sit on the couch since otherwise he’d pace endlessly in the apartment. Law sat purposefully in the center of the couch, leaving no choice for Kid but to stand and face him.

Eustass tried his best not to feel like he was in a trial but Law’s judgmental gaze didn’t help. Kid sat right in front of Law on the coffee table and ran a hand on the nape of his neck, to leave the stare of his husband he felt piercing holes through his chest and thought about where to start.

“I’m happy I’ve found ya last.”

Well, not so bad to start with.

“No.”

Kid’s brows furrowed.

“I’ve found you,” Law clarified, “Kissing another man. Care to explain me or you’re let me digging through?”

Ok, no warm-up lap then.

“It wasn’t–”

“And you slept with him.” Trafalgar’s voice was pure ice and froze Kid’s blood in his veins. Law’s eyes wandered to Kid’s hair and the mechanic cursed silently. If it wasn’t for the bites covering his naked torso his hair would always give him away.

“I did but…” Eustass didn’t know if he preferred to be interrupted or left hanging on his words. He’d hurt his lover. He was responsible for this mess but the worst was to know that no matter what he could say, Law would still be hurt.

“I know I fucked up. I’m an asshole… I was… You missed me so much; I got so fucking stupid and hella drunk too.”

“That’s your excuse?” Trafalgar coldly asked. “You got drunk and banged the first man that looked like me?”

“I’m being honest with ya here, but I won’t apologize.”

For a moment, surprise slightly cracked the icy surface of his lover.

“What?”

“Listen, I regret what I’ve done, I wish I could go back in time and kick myself, but honestly will ya accept any excuse I have to say?” As Law remained silent Kid knew he was right. However, his hopes dropped dead when the cold façade sealed Trafalgar’s face back again. Law only showed this impassive and distant attitude in their fiercest arguments, in Eustass’ eyes it was worst than any outburst of rage. “You know me–” He kept going.

“I thought I knew you.”

“You still do,” Eustass fiercely added, “You know it didn’t mean anything to me. You know I love ya more than–”

“Don’t,” Law stopped.

“I love you. I love you and I’ll keep saying it ‘till ya remember it.”

 

Law’s heart ached in a way that made him want to rip it off. He never thought he’d have to face such issue with Kid. Supernatural setting or not it didn’t change anything. The pain Law felt creeping inside him was making him sick. As minutes went on and on, he couldn’t stand being near the red haired man. To hear his raspy voice, to smell his musky scent, and see his sullen face.

Trafalgar had missed him every second. Despite his heavy focus on his work, there always was a place in him where his husband never made himself forget. From the beginning of their relationship, Law had wondered why he ever let such fiery and hot tempered man in his life. They had nothing in common and argued over anything. The attraction he felt for Kid remained a mystery as odd as devil’s powers. But without a doubt, Law had fallen for the red head in a way that he wouldn’t for anyone else.

It was a fact Law had realized right before they decided to get married. He wasn’t one to fall for someone so easily. Or even fall for someone at all. He had a lot of relations but a few friends and even less lovers. He chose every person he interacted with, he didn’t give everybody his trust; so love… it was a big word that seemed far away from his concern then.

Kid had burst into his organized life like a red haired bulldozer. Law had been deeply annoyed to see someone interfere in his business. Every time they met, their strong personalities collided, leaving little room for anything else aside from them. Without realizing it, Law had begun to gravitate closer to Kid until he was unable to leave his attraction field. No matter where they were, in every situations Law felt that attraction bringing him toward Eustass. But what had been so simple and comforting was now tearing Law apart. He couldn’t stay here even if the forces in him always brought him back to his husband.

Air, Law needed air, to be far away from the fury he sensed building under the red head’s skin, away from Kid’s tensed frame fighting to not grab his lover and physically prevent him from going away. Trafalgar stood up from the worn out couch. Maybe distance was the best he could take now.

“Don’t do that Law. I get you’ll need time but don’t leave me again.”

Kid’s tone wasn’t begging, and Law was actually grateful of that. Law wouldn’t deal with someone imploring his pity. Considering what Kid had done, hearing him beg would have solely disgusted Law. But Eustass would never come to that. Thankfully his pride was way too strong. Kid would not bow but fight for him. It was both a joy and heartbreak.

Metallic eyes glared sharp daggers at the red haired man. Law’s heart was already broken. “When I woke up for the first time after the demon touched me, I thought I was dead. I was barely moving, I was bleeding and broken, it was impossible for me to have made it through. And the only thing I could think about was ‘I can’t do this to him. I promised I would come back, I can’t leave him alone’.”

Kid’s throat became so tight he didn’t know how to make his voice heard without yelling.

“Ya think I dunno how it felt?! To think I’d never see you again? I looked everywhere to find ya, travelled in this shitty country and spent my nights and days on your tracks. But no, ya like big secrets and mysteries! So I had to follow you researches to get to you when I didn’t understand a goddamn thing!”

“You… you used my journal?” Law couldn’t quite believe it, but only a man as stubborn as his husband could immerse himself in a domain far away from his skills to get what he wanted. Law had to admit he was a bit impressed. However none of Kid explanations would change Trafalgar’s pain.

This discussion was leading nowhere and he didn’t want to waste more time trying to make Kid accept something he wasn’t ready for. Law had made up his mind.

“I’m heading back home. Call me when you’re sober.”

“Huh… it’s gonna be hard to return home right now.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean the university paid for your travel here but I hadn’t so many funds so I sold the house.”

Law pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming. Don’t think right now. He had to get out of here. First thing, he needed his belongings. However the moment he wanted to grab his passport, the document lying on his desk appeared in his hand where the sword used to be which was now on the desk. Well, he’d have to work on that later.

Kid hadn’t got his eyes off Trafalgar, a scowl on his face as his husband was struggling to pack his stuff. He was spending more time to run after the objects that kept switching than really packing.

“Don’t do that Law, you’ll regret it.”

“Oh trust me I already regret still being in your presence.”

“You think leaving is the best solution but you’re wrong. You’re stronger than that and I’ll be stronger for you, if ya let me the chance. You won’t just give us like that, this isn’t you!”

Law stopped in his tracks just to shoot Kid a cold stare.

“Don’t you dare tell me who I am when you’re not able to distinguish me from another.”

Eustass was helplessly angry, at himself, at Law and at all the fucking deities of this world. The love of his life was going away and he couldn’t find the right words to change his mind. He was seeing red and only came back to the real world when Law’s voice snapped at him for what seemed like not the first time.

“Eustass!” Trafalgar got back to his distant self when he got Kid’s attention. “Give me my journal.”

 

Have you ever had a car coming for you at full speed, so close that no matter what you know it’ll hit you so hard you’ll be permanently damaged? That was more or less what Kid thought his answer would feel like.

“I don’t have it.”

 “What?”

“Someone stole it. One of the Donquixote family.”

Kid saw the car crash on Law’s features, breaking his cold composed face in pieces.

“Maybe… Cora-san–”

“He told me there was nothin’ we can do about it.”

Law made a few steps aimlessly, his eyes lost in a distance and Eustass felt the furniture shook imperceptibly around them. His lover still had the nodachi in one hand and the other in his pocket where Kid knew there was the tape recorder holding the last proofs of Law’s researches.

“This… this is everything I worked for…”

The dark haired man couldn’t believe it. He’d been close to death, hurt, cheated on, and cursed in no time; but among all these things he wouldn’t have suspected this could hurt the most.

“I know, I planned to get it back–”

“I trusted you.” There was no coldness to Trafalgar’s voice now. Only harsh pain he couldn’t manage to hide anymore. “I gave it to you because I was so confident you’ll do anything to keep my dream safe. Not give it to the men looking for it.”

 “I used it to find ya! And I’ll do it again! Cause I can’t live without you.”

Law had a strangled laugh like a wounded animal. With time he could have forgiven anything to Eustass; that was the main reason why Law wanted to leave. But to have his dream taken away from him… This was beyond forgiveness.

“How selfish you are. You only thought about how miserable you would have been without me?”

“Don’t put it that way.”

“Oh, how should I put it then?” Law’s broken voice asked. “That you’ll destroy my dreams in order to have me back? You hadn’t trust me to be strong enough. I don’t want to live with someone who thinks so less of me.”

Now even the walls were trembling slightly under Law’s affliction, at a point it could quickly become dangerous.

“Law, control yourself.”

“Are you really giving me temper advice?”

“I’m giving you warning. If you don’t stop this I’ll make ya.” Kid warned with a serious glare that only made the furniture shake harder.

“Don’t you dare ever touch me again.” The archeologist ordered bitterly as he took a step away from the red head, crushing the floor under his feet.

“Law!” Kid urged when he saw the wall beside him becoming cracked, but Law wasn’t listening to him anymore.

“Don’t ever talk to me!”

“Stop that! Ya gonna get us kil–”

“GET OUT OF MY LIFE!”

As Trafalgar yelled those words, the floor finally crumbled between them leaving a huge hole to the first floor on one gesture of his hand. Wood and concrete were scattered all over, people were screaming. The destruction of a part of the structure made the whole building unstable. Objects were falling without interruption but Kid had only eyes for the man he loved.

Law was standing on the edge of the pit, his mouth hanging opened with horror. He stared at his hands, short of breath, unable to make a single move until Kid screamed his name. It was all Kid could do because if he made a step farther the floor would surely yield under him. When the red head’s call finally reached Law, he detached his eyes from the destruction he had caused to cross Eustass’ eyes. Kid saw the fear filling Law’s face. Fear of himself.

Then Law ran away, as fast as he could before causing more destruction, and Eustass couldn’t do anything but watch him go.

.

.

.

 

Trafalgar reviewed everything he had planned for the evening. He didn’t want a single part to go wrongly; this night was too important. He would take Kid out to a bar they had recently grown fond of. They’d go drink and dance all the night, relieve the stress of the week –and no fight would be involved this time. They’d drive home and make love till the early hours of the day. Then in the afterglow Law would propose to the man he loved to be his for the rest of their lives.

His hands weren’t shaking at all about this perspective! During these past weeks, Law had thought about many ways he could confess his desire to marry. He could easily have go for the big thing, including fancy dinner, going down on bended knee, his question written in big neon letters but Kid and him never had been the show off type concerning their relationship. Law sorely doubted Kid would ever be into flowers and fireworks.

Before Eustass, Trafalgar would have never suspected he wanted to marry. He supposed it would have come someday, but the red haired man had exceeded every one of his expectations. The realization had hit him after celebrating their two years anniversary at the Sabaody Park. That was what he wanted, now and for the rest of his life. To be with Kid and claim to the world they belonged to each other. When he came to that decision, it hadn’t seemed hurried or thoughtless. Law knew deep within him, despite all their arguments and respective flaws, he had found a balance, a match in Eustass he wouldn’t find in anyone else.

His confidence about his feelings didn’t make Law less anxious though. It still remained a big step he wasn’t entirely sure Kid was ready to make. Trafalgar had no doubt Eustass loved him immensely, but would the red head come to realize that too?

Law delicately ran a hand through his still wet hair. In no time he had taken a shower and shaved, put on more tight-fitting clothes he knew he looked damn sexy in. All his late appointments had been moved, the payday been a few days ago, even the house was clean. But the true miracle was that Law managed to get out of work early. He had to because his late working hours had prevented him from getting the engagement ring earlier.

 

He mentally thanked again their friends for their support. Once Law’s crew had past the stage of screams and tearful hugs, they’d all taken a part of Law’s work to allow him to get organize. But Law had begun to worry a little in front of their excitement as they’d already started to plan the entire wedding.

On Kid’s side the reactions had been less overjoyed and far more disappointed from some of his friends who had seemingly lost a significant amount of money. Law hadn’t said a word while money passed from a wallet to another although he wondered for how long the bets were going on. Pocketing his due, Killer had promised to kick Eustass out of his workshop in time.

Those were good signs, his plan would go right. Now Law just had to force Kid to take a shower and he could start the operations, albeit Law had no doubt on his skills of persuasiveness. However, nervousness wouldn’t leave him.

 

Fishing in the inside pocket of his jacket, Trafalgar got the little box with the ring out. The simple black package offered a stark contrast with the jewel it contained. It was a thick golden ring, engraved with fine abstract details. The piece was a bit shiny but it’d be to Kid’s taste as it reminded Law of the heavy bracelets his lover used to wear.

Law placed the box on his bedside table; he wouldn’t risk losing it during their night out. By the time he went to the living room he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. For a moment, he was about to answer the call casually but when he saw his work’s ID he thought twice. He ended putting the device back in his jean pocket, no work tonight. It’d wait until tomorrow. As if to prove Law right, the door of the apartment unlocked and let the red haired mechanic in. Kid dropped his stuff in the little entry of the apartment they shared for a year now. Between Kid’s things and Law’s, the place was a constant mess in spite of the archeologist’s efforts.

“Already there?” Kid asked surprised while greeting Law with a kiss. The red haired had grease on his face and arms, and he smelled strongly of motor oil. Law kept him carefully at distance.

“We’re waiting a delivery for Tuesday to continue our project, so we got out early,” Trafalgar responded with a ready-made answer, too quickly for it to sound natural. He mentally cursed himself from being so bad when he usually handled lying like a walk in the park.

Law’s awkwardness went far beyond Eustass’ head because he had laid his eyes on what his boyfriend was wearing. “Damn! What did I do to deserve your slutty pants?” Kid hummed as his arm circled around Law’s waist until his hand rubbed the dark head’s ass.

Law bristled, “Ah! Get your greasy paws off me!”

To irk him more, Kid nuzzled in his lover’s neck staining him in black. “Get off! We’re going out tonight.” But Eustass’ hands remained tight around the dark haired man. “I’m not touching you before you wash!” Law continued taking advantage of Eustass’ grip to drag him subtly toward the bathroom. Hell, he hated when Kid mistook him with a towel!

“Are we celebrating something special?”

“The fact that I still have my pants on?” Law teased from habit.

“Right, what I was thinking of?” Kid joked and got closer to the dark haired man.

“The shower. Now.”

“D’ya take it with me?” The mechanic went on with a dirty smile.

“I’m already clean,” Law defended stepping back, getting in Kid’s game.

“There’s black on your face.”

“I hit a dumbass while coming in.”

The red haired man complained he wasn’t a dumbass but complied under Law’s pulling, his hand still firmly placed on his lover’s cheek.

“What’s in your pants?” Eustass asked as they stepped in the bathroom.

“Really?” The dark haired man huffed not believing Kid was reduced to such perverted jokes.

“I can’t make a comment that ain’t an innuendo?” The mechanic went on without quitting a broad grin.

“I practically forgot how the serious you sound like,” Law stated with half-lidded eyes.

Kid undressed under his boyfriend’s insistence and got under the steamy water.

“Anyway, unless ya’ve got a new vibrator I dunno about, I think your phone’s ringing.”

Now that Kid mentioned it, Law felt his phone buzzing angrily in his pocket. He took out the possessed device and saw the infernal vibration was causing by his voice mailbox that kept calling him and at least a dozen of texts whom the number increased.

The texts were from his archeological team.

_Dr Trafalgar, we tried to contact you but your phone wasn’t answering. We have big news. Please call us back!_

_Doctor this is really important, we can’t explain it by text, please call us._

_Dr! I know it’s not the time but you want to know about this!_

_Trafalgar, you have to answer!_

_PLEASE PICK UP YOUR PHONE!_

Law didn’t have time to go through the rest of the supplications because Bepo was calling him for the eleventh time. When he picked up, whines only could be heard on the other side and Law feared the worst.

“Bepo, it’s me. What’s happening?” More whines answered him. “Bepo, calm down and tell me what’s going on.”

“Doctor! Excuse me for calling you tonight; it’s so good to have you on phone! I’m really sorry!”

“Stop apologizing and explain me what it’s all about.”

“I… We…” Bepo couldn’t stop sniffing loudly. There was a rummaging sound and several voices fought over the mobile until Penguin won the brawl and yelled excitedly through the microphone. “Japan called us!”

“What? The diplomatic service?”

“Yes! They finally went through the negotiations with the university! There’s gonna be a lot of paperwork and we’ll have to find more founders to lead our project but they’ve given the authorization to study the site of the White City!”

Law’s shock left him speechless and his men started to worry. “Doctor, are you still here?”

“Has he fainted?”

“No, no I’m fine. I just… The White City… It’s fantastic!”

“That’s not all, they want to set an appointment with the persons in charge of the site. We’re truly sorry to ask you this now but we’re going to need you here. You’re the only one acquainted enough with our project who speaks decent Japanese.”

Law thought about his so well planned evening. Okay, if he played it right he could only delay his plan for a few hours. “Are they aware what time is it?” Trafalgar enquired looking at the eight past half pm on his phone.

“I know but it’s early morning in Tokyo,” Penguin responded.

Law wanted to grunt in displease but he was actually too happy for that. “Wait for me, I come right away.”

“Thank you Doctor!”

When the call ended, Trafalgar remained immobile his phone in his hand. He couldn’t help but grin intensely. This was it, their dream was at the reach of their hands. It was the hugest achievement they had made in years. They’d finally go in the field!

Law hadn’t realized he had stayed paralyzed so long that Kid had gone out of the bathroom. A towel around his waist, the red head stopped by his standing lover.

“Eh there, what’s making ya smile like that?”

Law got slowly got out of his bubble, a crazy smile all over his face.

“They’re gonna set the expedition. The expedition to Japan we were waiting for, it’s happening!”

To the archeologist’s surprise, his lover tightened both arms around his waist and lifted him through the air. Kid rotated them both in an energetic whirl, soaking them from his shower.

“That’s awesome!” The mechanic cheered while he put Law down on his feet.

Law’s head was spinning but the intense glee filing his mind was overwhelming everything else. Kid’s face was mirroring his joy and Trafalgar instinctively grabbed his neck to pull him into a kiss. He could never get tired of tasting Kid’s lips and the overjoyed feeling they shared left them high and short of breath.

“We have something to celebrate now,” Eustass concluded.

Law stiffened a bit in his lover’s arms, “Huh, I need to go back to the university quickly. I won’t take long, just a phone call, one hour at most.”

“Alright, I’ll wait here, and we’ll go out later.” In spite of his annoyance about Law’s late work, Kid didn’t fuss more. He would’ve usually made a scene but Law was so happy at this moment the red head didn’t want to pull him down.

“You’re the best,” The dark haired man told him before leaving Kid’s arms and grabbed his own coat and his car’s keys.

“I know.”

 

For sure Kid couldn’t forget how great he was while eating alone in their house at three in the morning. He was bored out of his mind and the idea he could’ve spent the night out with Law didn’t help his mood. When his boyfriend had called after midnight to excuse because he wasn’t done yet, the red head had known their night was over.

Kid didn’t get what could take so many procedures about a few rocks and bones. But apparently they had a lot of laws to respect and diplomatic stuff to go through, or so Trafalgar tried to explain. Now the mechanic had raid the fridge, he didn’t see what to do except sleeping.

However from the moment he laid his head on the pillow, he didn’t feel like sleeping at all. Ugh sometimes he hated himself! But instead of whining Kid suddenly got a better idea. He would go annoy his lover! And he just found the best way to do it.

 

“ _Yes, I will take in charge the details of our arrival with the university. Did you receive the legal documents we sent you?_ ” Trafalgar waited for his Japanese representative to confirm. “ _Very well. The persons responsible of the sacred site had agreed with our terms concerning the diving up of the place. All remain in the area you allowed for the research._ ”

Around the archeologist most of his men were sleeping in piles. They had been very effective this night and thanks to them now the diplomatic service was eating out of their hand.

“ _Our efficiency applies to our work as well. We will inform you about the organization of the expedition soon. Thank you very much. Goodbye._ ”

When he hung up the phone, Law had the unpleasant feeling to feel the device against his ear again.

“Well, you negotiated with a lot of people tonight,” Jean Bart commented nursing a cup of coffee. Law needed one badly too, or maybe a hundred.

“Indeed. But it was worth it because I’m the referent person they would call by now. I can’t wait to see the face of all our lazy co-workers on Monday morning when they’ll find we’ll occupy the most promising areas of the White City.”

The huge tired man smiled, “Well done Doctor, the others will be glad too.”

“Can you tell them when they’ll wake up? I have an annoyed boyfriend to deal with.”

“I will. Sorry about your plans. Will you propose Kid later?”

“Today seemed actually a good time, but… I’m not certain anymore.”

The archeologist collected his personal effects. Yeah a coffee seemed very appealing.

“Don’t wait to be happy Trafalgar,” Bart said as Law headed for the door.

The dark haired man stopped for a second; his men could be so psychological and awfully right sometimes.

* * *

 

The university Law worked in wasn’t the best looking in the area, but it definitely had the best view: right in front of the sea. When he first came here during his studies Law knew he wanted to live near the ocean, smell the salty sea spray and feel the coolness of the shore. For a moment the dark haired man rediscovered a peace he could find nowhere else.

Approaching the fence overhanging high above the coastline, Law found his sulking boyfriend sipping at a big steamy cup. The archeologist casually took it from Kid’s hands and oh thanks God, an impious, delightful coffee!

“Eh, that’s mine,” Eustass snapped.

His lover only took a long swallow looking him right in the eyes.

“I wanted to disturb your overtime but the giant who works with you threatened to break my neck. Didn’t want to hurt him for so little.”

Law smiled, warmed by the drink. “Hurt any of my men Eustass-ya, and I’m the one who’ll break your neck.”

It still was early in the morning but the sky was getting clearer and disheartened Law. It wasn’t the way he expected this dawn to go at all. Despite the fail of his plan however, this wasn’t a so bad a morning to begin with. He had a hot drink, a stunning view and a beloved person warming his side –even if he suspected Kid was hugging him mostly because of the cool atmosphere.

“Tell me… if you were a pirate,” Eustass begun and Trafalgar wondered where he was heading with such start, “Where would you hide your treasure?”

It was a weird question indeed, nothing unexpected from his lover though. The dark haired man took his time to think about it but his brain wasn’t quite operational with so little energy in his system.

“Hum… it depends on how big my treasure is, if I was a successful pirate…”

“You’d probably be among the worst, but let’s say you weren’t so bad.” Kid teased, earning Law’s dark glare.

“Bury it will be out of question, it’s too obvious and I won’t risk someone to accidentally find it. I think I will have a place difficult to access and only I will know how to get here. Somewhere like–”

“A bedside table?”

“What?”

“Well, I stumbled upon a treasure chest in our bedroom,” Law’s eyes widened a second before Eustass took a little box out of his pocket, “and I thought ‘What kind of dumbass captain would hide such expensive jewelry right beside his bed?’”

Trafalgar put his cup down on the fence. This night had been way too long for him to be clever and from the moment he learnt about the expedition he completely forgot the engagement ring he left in their bedroom.

Now Law had to say something, explain himself and prevent Kid to freak out. Hell, how he would do that? He had repeated declarations a hundred times but now Kid was actually waiting for him to speak, he found himself speechless. As their stare intensified, Trafalgar realized that in spite of his previous smugness Eustass dreaded his reaction.

“I realize… this is only an object to represent what I wanted to say to you for a moment now. But I’m not sure if it’s the right time to ask you that question yet.”

“How would ya know if you don’t ask?” Kid snorted, his face more serious, almost brooding, but Law knew it was simply a sign of worry.

“I already know I’m in love with you more than I will ever be with someone else. I know that when we first met you didn’t know you fell in love with me but you couldn’t be away from me. It took you time to accept it but I’m so glad to have waited for you up to then.”

Law opened the little box that was still in Kid’s hand, revealing the golden jewel. It glowed dimly in the morning light as the archeologist looked into the mechanic’s eyes.

“I bought that ring because I may have no pirate treasure to offer you… But wherever I’ll sail, I want you to be by my side.”

“Then why don’t ya marry me?”

Kid’s worried expression had given way to a crazy smile tugging the corners of his dark lips farther and farther. Law had told exactly what he needed to know. Now Eustass was sure about what he wanted. To marry that man right away.

Law was taken aback and his shocked face only made Kid laugh harder. “That’s my line!” The dark haired man shouted too happy to really be indignant.

“Ya were too long.”

Trafalgar got the golden ring out of its box and presented it to the red haired man.

“Do you want me to be yours and you to be mine for the rest of our lives Eustass Kid?”

“Hell yeah, I do!”

Eustass passed his finger through the engagement ring then interlaced his fingers with Law’s. The red head brought Trafalgar toward him and took his mouth in a deep and passionate kiss. All that mattered in this instant was they were holding each other tight. As their lips moved against each others, biting the flesh, their embrace was sealing the link of a promise.

 

“Let’s do that now!” Kid wildly suggested still hugging tightly his now fiancé.

“Oh no, no expeditious wedding,” Trafalgar retorted calmly, “We’ll get a proper ceremony. But with the expedition coming, I won’t have time to organize our wedding. Maybe in five or six months–”

“What? I’m not waiting six months to make you my husband!” Eustass firmly settled. “If you can’t deal with the preparations, leave it to me.”

Trafalgar took a time to think about it, this actually could work even if he feared a bit to leave any kind of organization to Kid. But their friends will be there to help.

“Fine, you take care of the ceremony, however no honeymoon will fit in that schedule.”

Eustass whined loudly and buried his head in Law’s neck. “You’re delaying the best part of the wedding!” He complained, his voice muffled by the dark head’s clothes.

Trafalgar smiled and he brushed the ring on Eustass’ hand from the tips of fingers with a feeling of pride and satisfaction.

“When I’ll return from Japan, we’ll go anywhere you want.”

“You realize it’ll be a warm weathered destination where clothes will be optional?” The red head declared with a wicked grin.

“Oh, I’m very aware of that.”

“Alright, let’s do that!” Kid agreed before they kiss again as the dawn lightened the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter had been posted exactly a month ago -what a timming!- sorry for the delay!  
> A short note before the greetings: I made the most of publishing this story on another website and edited the first chapters (correcting grammar and other mistakes) :)
> 
> So here this story comes to an end and I would like to thank you all!  
> First the brave RainRipple for having gone through the terrible challenge of beta-reading my English (check out their stories, they are great!), and above all thank you to every person who left a kudos and/or a review. I will spare you the screeches I make everytime I got a message about this story, making me look like a very happy pterodactyl :) You're all fantastic guys!
> 
> Well, this is the end... I leave Kid and Law in that happy flashback, about to get married... even if... their present selves are torn appart... ngh! Fuck that! You know what? I'm not finished with them!  
> The story was originaly planned to end here but I just won't leave them like that! *angry pterodactyl noises*  
> I promised you to properly end this story and I will! Dearest readers, there will be an epilogue :)


	9. From Cambodia with love

A motorcycle raced at full speed right in front of Kid’s nose. The red haired man enraged but he had renounced cursing after all the road hogs of North Cambodia quite a time ago. He checked the bags of food he was carrying and they were intact. They wouldn’t last though if he kept lingering.

Eustass crossed the crowded street full of pedestrians and light vehicles. The sun had just set down behind the buildings and gave the signal for night life to spring.

 In the shopping area Kid was easing through, people were talking loudly and stalls of food were spreading delicious smells of fried dishes, spices and fresh fruits all mixed. That tasty scent was carried by the warm air the city was giving from the last few weeks. It made Kid’s stomach growled and he almost stopped to buy more food. However his reason took over his gluttony as he felt the hot meal waiting in his arms. He hurried on his way; the faster he got home the faster he’d get to eat.

Eustass looked at the motorcycles driving toward the sacred temples’ area with envy. He was longing to get his own vehicle. Soon he would have enough money if he kept his actual job. Strangely though, walking wasn’t so unpleasant. Now the hot temperatures of the day had decreased, it was quite enjoyable. Air always seemed hot and humid in this country; Kid was in his element.

The day at work had been so long, Kid hadn’t seen the end of it. His schedule was blurry; as long as there was work to do, he was at the garage all day. It was good work though. As a stranger, he was lucky to have found one and the pay was decent for a city in Cambodia. Being a mechanic had his advantages in a country so dependent on unreliable machines.

His feet mechanically leading him home, Eustass put his goggles down around his neck and let the breeze run through his red bright and unruly hair. During a moment, he felt at peace and realized the delightful sensation flowing inside his body was happiness. It wasn’t a feeling Kid got on that very moment, but he understood he had it for some time only now. He was happy like he hadn’t been for a long time. Since… Law left him.

 

It’s been six months now.

At first, Kid had stubbornly refused to admit Law had left for good. When the mechanic had finally come back from Japan, his lover was long gone. It had been a dark time the red head dreaded to remember. He’d been so miserable, and for long he thought he would never get through this. He was only a shadow of the man he used to be, incomplete without his other half.

Kid hated himself then, he loathed the weak thing he’d become. He’d been lost, unable to come back to his old self, to his old life. He never wanted to feel like that again.

This state had past quite fast now Eustass thought about it. Swiftly, his wretched mood had turned into an unquenchable thirst for revenge. Once he’d been done from scourging himself, the red haired man had put all his energy into seeking the fuckers he could blame instead. He had given himself a new goal: bring the Donquixote family down and watch them burn to the ground. His wrath had seemed to not have limits and consumed any other feeling. It was just what he had needed.

Thus, Eustass started to trail their dubious activities from the beginning. He had no idea where he had dig through at the time, and the amount of shit he’d unearthed was beyond his imagination. The red haired man had remembered Corazon’s warning about the family and thought twice this time. He wanted his revenge more than he was angry so he became more cautious than he usually was. He had kept a low profile, collecting information before striking.

Kid started to sabotage their illegal activities, but he remained an insect compared to the huge web Doflamingo had weaved. His threads were sunk in so many businesses. Eustass knew he had to be smarter. It was the recent activities of the family that had led him to South Asia. They kept excavating in archeological sites in hope to find more square stones of ancient times, like the one Law had found in the White City and that guided him to the demon. But Kid was done with archeology, his mind solely focused on the means to cut off the threads.

Scheming had never been his forte but he could put up a lot of efforts when he wanted to. Trafalgar would have been quite proud of Kid’s first steps in the underworld…

 

Even if they weren’t in contact, Eustass had heard about Law during those past months. Like Kid, he didn’t seem to have chosen to settle quietly and begin a new life. Or if he had tried he hadn’t succeed. Kid knew Law came back to the university; he wouldn’t have gone without seeing his men. From that location he had followed the archeologist’s way in the news.

For anyone else it would have been difficult, not to say impossible, to link the strange events with Trafalgar, but Kid knew Law’s new abilities. So it’d been quite easy to pursue his trail. Each time a minor news item mentioned something oddly cut in pieces or things moving by themselves, Eustass could tell where Law had been. This distant stalking had been his only distraction from the Donquixote, and the red haired man had kept wondering: how was Law doing? How was he living now? Was he still doing research? Was he miserable too? Was he relieved? Had he found someone else…?

It was through the news Eustass had learnt their respective paths were getting closer. And one day he had met Law again.

He looked terrible. Kid thought he would be happy about that, but he simply couldn’t found joy in anything hurting Trafalgar. The red head had hoped after so many months apart he could find something to make up the situation between them, but this meeting turned out to be a disaster. Kid even ended up getting Law’s wedding ring back. That gesture had made his heart sunk, however it was nothing compared to his worry about the dark haired man. He had asked Eustass, almost desperately, to stop having faith in him; he couldn’t handle things this way. But that was among the only things Kid could never do for him.

Trafalgar was struggling to control his powers. He was working hard to handle them. He even started to study medicine to acquire a better command over it. But even though Law’s will was defying the norm, nothing could replace practice. The archeologist had to train and make mistakes before he could master his new abilities.

 

Trafalgar’s golden ring was hanging as a pendant around Eustass’ neck. The red haired man felt it beat against his chest at the rhythm of his steps as he sped up, closer and closer to his house of the moment.

It was a little apartment outside the city and by far the best Kid had managed to rent since he first settled in Cambodia. He had to provide a lot of guaranties and practically sell his soul to the landlord, but the basic running water and electricity were working fine and the place was quiet and hidden –just what needed to keep a low profile. The apartment was also nice to work in, spacious enough and bright, and it offered quite a view on the jungle surrounding. Kid was itching to get home, sit down, and eat a nice meal with the person waiting for him.

 

Trafalgar and Eustass had met a few more times during these last months. They were always stumbling upon each other, meeting awkwardly and sometimes at the expense of their safety. It took them a while before they acknowledged they had the same goal. Both were chasing Doflamingo to put an end to his business.

As it had been predicted, his name overthrew every other scientist’s about the discoveries made in the White City; including a very ancient grave hidden in the city’s quarries. Hence the archeologist’s thirst of vengeance whose matched Kid’s one when it didn’t overtook it. In order to avoid further failures in their shared mission, Law agreed to an alliance for revenge purpose.

They had both acquired diverse intelligence about the Donquixote family and together, they actually managed to become efficient. However they realized too late they were too blinded by their revenge to see the big flaw in their plan. It was all the old memories that were brought back to them while working together. Each argument reminded them of their first dates. Each planning was recalling how well they had gotten along before they got married.

Against their will, they had slowly got close again. It had been so awkward at first, to cross the lines they had set between them. As always their bodies had known better than their minds. They couldn’t fight the attraction they were still feeling toward each other. Their relationship will always have that undeniable physical part. But this time was different; they had to rebuild trust… Let’s just say it was no pleasure cruise; they could be such stubborn jerks sometimes, but Kid had faith. They would make it work this time.

Forgiveness came with time but they happened to be on edge so often even though Kid was longing to get home, he also wondered what kind of welcome he would receive tonight.

Moving together again had been pretty rough; and Law’s curse didn’t help. Eustass remembered how he often got teleported by accident –and it seemed his stomach would never get used to it; he recalled how he got an electric shock the first time he kissed Law again and his heart stopped beating.

It made Kid laugh now but it had been such a fuss. That had almost made Law change his mind about living back together. It would take much more than fear and curses to keep Eustass away though. He had convinced his lover they could handle it, as long as they were together.

 

The red head finally reached the building they were living in and the meal wasn’t cold. Nothing was better than bringing food at home to lighten the mood and keep Law away from any kitchen tool. Their daily meals were suffering from Trafalgar’s inability to use a knife without cutting the kitchen in half, even if he was making progress.

Law felt a bit useless being left at home all day, but his abilities were draining a lot of energy from him. Plus, as he hadn’t got a job yet, it gave him more time to plan their next move. He definitely was better than Kid at these things, and with more training his powers might be their greatest asset. Most of their nights were devoted to making new contacts, taking down facilities and warehouses, gathering new information, hiding their tracks and disappearing.

They had travelled in many exotic countries, beat the shit out of a countless number of henchmen and made love in the angriest but also most passionate ways they’d ever done. Eustass couldn’t have dreamt about a better honeymoon.

 

At the front door, Eustass rummaged through his pockets to grab the key of the apartment. One of his greatest fears had been to found one of their new enemies right beyond that doorstep. But Kid was convinced they wouldn’t be taken down so easily now. They often moved to stay under the radar; however this house was so great Kid hoped they could keep it a few months more.

He had gone through that entry in many ways: almost crawling after a long day of work, bleeding from a bad turned mission, avoiding the landlord when they couldn’t pay the rent in time or fooling around with Law. With time Kid had even became an expert to dodge various objects flying toward him when he opened the door, accidentally or intentionally.

So he didn’t really know what he expected when he unlocked the door and stepped in his and Trafalgar’s apartment… but definitely not what came to his sight.

 

Kid heard a hurried bustle and a blurry item flew at the end of the short entrance while he was closing the door. What… oh! A shirt. That’s was definitely a shirt because his owner followed right after it, almost sliding on the floor to lean seductively on a side wall, his chest bare, showing off the tribal hearts decorating his tanned skin. The black ink on his shoulders was giving a curvy impression on his angular frame. However Kid’s eyes lost themselves on the main heart curling on Law’s pectorals and ending in a thin line between his defined abs. The dark haired man had become more muscled during those last months to the point it started to be hard for his husband to keep his mind clear. Especially when they were working late and clothes were often removed because of the hot air. As his eyes went down, Eustass caught a tattooed hand tugging at the edge of Law’s jeans which was hanging so low on his hips it was asking to drop.

Kid heard Law teasing smirk more than he saw it and realized at the same time he had stopped breathing.

“You kept me waiting Eustass-ya…”

Those next seconds were the only ones Kid had to have a coherent thought before losing it. That kind of welcome seemed to come straight from one of his fantasies. That was the reason why the only part of his mind that wasn’t aroused yet was raising the alarm. He made the fatal mistake to search an answer on his lover’s face and only had eyes for his disheveled dark hair and that lecherous grin and… what was he thinking about?

The long-legged temptation didn’t leave him time to recall and crossed the short distance between them with impatience. Trafalgar took Kid’s bags from his stunned arms and dropped them on the floor to finally close the space still separating their bodies. Law pressed against his husband who could now feel every inch of his body from his upper chest to the end of his gorgeous legs finding their way between his.

The red haired man’s brain went from blank to primitive in the instant, reduced to: Breathe, heat, sex. He could sense Law’s radiating warmth through his thin clothes. Kid took a sharp breath and his lover’s smell intoxicated him. He loved how that scent sometimes clung to his clothes, smelling like paper, sea salt, and lust.

Eustass stayed in awe for a moment, enjoying the touch of Trafalgar’s soft skin and the shivers spreading under his eager hands. He let himself being shoved against the door. His eyes locked with Law’s half-lidded ones then he greedily pressed his lips against Kid’s.

A single kiss finished to set fire to his soul while his tongue got back home in Law’s mouth. The dark haired man sensed the thrilling surge of power flowing in every cell of his body. Law would never get tired of this sensation filling him every time they kissed, not the curse’s energy but to have Kid on his mouth again. He tilted his head to link fully with his husband’s lips and savor the lust on his taste buds.

Trafalgar’s hands were in Eustass’ hair, tugging on the red strands enough to make his lover moan of excitement. Kid grabbed everything he could get his hands on, clothing and flesh lighting fire on his path. When his grip settled on Law’s ass, the red head brought them close, grinding their crotches in a breathtaking hold while he lifted slightly the dark haired man off the ground.

Kid was only feeling so well and complete when he held Law in his arms. All he could have felt before was dull in comparison… the sensation of Trafalgar’s heated lips devouring his, the possessiveness of his hands grabbing the sides of Kid’s face, the way his breath was caressing the red head’s skin… Everything felt right, because it was his Law and no one else.

Both gasping between their feverish kisses, Trafalgar withdrew just for an instant to whimper, “I want you to fuck me against that door Eustass-ya. Right now. You’re up to it?”

Only a groan answered through Eustass’ swollen lips, promising to show how much he could take up that challenge. The response seemed to utterly please Law.

“Get those pants off,” He commanded with a wicked smile. That hint of craziness in his lover’s eyes was turning Kid on more than it should have been allowed.

Trafalgar slid his divine hands from Kid’s face along his neck, and the red head suddenly jolted when they got toward his necklace where Law’s wedding ring was hanging.

“I’m just taking it off,” Law assured.

“Yeah…” Eustass told unconvinced holding Law’s wrists between them, “Ya gave it to me because gold was constantly relayin’ the electricity shocks in your hands remember? So let me take it off myself before you stop my heart again.”

The dark haired man’s lips tightened at that memory, guilt taking over him for a brief moment. Kid let him to it, enjoying having Law’s wrists restrained, but as this thought just occurred to him he realized his hands were covered with grease, as well as all the places he had touched his husband. And Law hadn’t made a single comment about it… That was weird enough to wake some connections up in Kid’s brain.

“So, shall I prepare ya with that cheap lube?” The red head mocked staining his lover’s wrists with more grease to make his point clear. But Law didn’t let the alluring mask fall down.

“What do you think I was doing while waiting for you to come home? I’m already so open, I just need you to be inside me, to fill me and make me moan and cry your name again and again…” Trafalgar panted with desire and pressed Kid further against the door. He was frowning as Kid kept denying him what he wanted. The mechanic’s mind was picturing it with too much clarity. It would be so easy to yield to his sexual desire, to roughly pin Law on the nearest surface and give him what he was asking for. The red head already hated himself when he stared at his husband with a suspicious gaze.

“Come on, ya hate when I got back all dirty from work. It’s so unlike ya to jump on me like–”

“Are you complaining?”

“That’s not what I said,” and Eustass struggled to get back on track, “but I don’t get what’s your motive here.”

“Do I need to justify every time I want us to make love?” Trafalgar snorted.

“Your exact words were ‘oh fuck me against that door right now!’”

“First, I don’t have such a slutty voice–”

“Yes, you totally do; and you were so eager I’m sure ya hidin’ something from me.”

Law simply stared at him in disbelief and Eustass took it as an affirmative answer. Kid huffed and let go of the dark haired man’s wrists before throwing his husband over his shoulder. Trafalgar yelled and kicked him in the ribs but Kid was holding him firmly, heading for the living room.

Right before Kid stepped in, he felt held back. Law had extended his arms between the entrance’s walls to stop his track.

 

“We said no more lying right? I wasn’t going to. I know for sure though we’re gonna fight and yell at each other for a few days. I simply wanted to have an intimate moment with you before we get mad. We were on mission those previous nights and… I wanted to do jump on you like that for quite a time.”

Hearing Law’s smirk instantly soothed Kid’s voice.

“What happened?”

“Remember the first month we moved in here? When our assholes neighbors almost made their floor drops on our head?”

Oh yeah, Eustass recalled too well that couple of jerks from upstairs that had instantly took a dislike to them when they got installed. They started construction work in their apartment and accused them from destroying their floor.

Law kept going, “I said I could stick the building back to together with a bit of training, and you said we had enough proofs to denounce them to the owner, get them arrested and definitely out of our way. Finally we choose my way to not draw unnecessary attention on us.”

The archeologist had done a great job repairing the floor actually, and their neighbors had looked like two damn fools complaining about damage that weren’t there. “Well it happened we were both wrong. The repairs I’ve done masked the weakened structure of the load-bearing walls and the floor will actually crumble on our heads soon, with or without my intervention. Also the neighbors didn’t forget what we did. They gave our description to one of the family’s agent. I saw him checking the building this afternoon.”

 Fucking hell! If they just had taken care of these fuckers when they had the chance! Kid only wanted to go on the upper floor and killed them both, he sure could made it look like an accident… everyone could accidentally got their eyes ripped off falling out of a window? Anger grew up under Eustass’ skin and he remained tensely still, seeing their sweet home already taken away. Plus they’d managed to stay hidden from the beginning, if the Donquixote ever suspected them to sabotage their business they were in trouble. He brooded over it for so long his husband started to worry.

“You ain’t out of your mind?”

“What? Of course I am! But it doesn’t matter now who were right or wrong! We have to be safe before kicking any ass,” The red head growled, “Did the agent identify you?”

A creepy laugh answered him as his lover dropped his arms off the walls and stood up in Kid’s arms to face him, “By now the man would have to gather all his pieces before being able to talk to anybody…”

“You–”

“I took care of him. As well as our lovely neighbors.” His tone seemed definitive and Kid got pretty interested to have more details on what Law actually did to them. However the mechanic was more dumbfounded by the turn of the events. Months ago they would have thrown plates and yelled over what they could have done to avoid their problems or argued about the other’s initiatives to fix them.

Now after losing themselves once and with the motive to stay safe and achieve their goal, Kid had realized they had better to do than quarrel uselessly. Damn, was that how it felt to grow up? Weird.

“You’re awfully quiet, talk to me,” Trafalgar kept worrying.

He was impressed by Kid’s change during those last months. For sure the red haired man had stayed true to himself, but he became smarter than Law would have thought him capable of. Trafalgar couldn’t help but to feel guilty, upset by the impression of not having as much faith as Kid had in him. He told Eustass about that. They never had had such long emotional and honest conversations before, because they hadn’t faced any hardship as overwhelming as this one.

Law had realized all that through time, and it brought to light how he had changed as well. He was more willing than ever to fight in order to protect what he cared about. They were tackling a vast criminal organization after all. He gained the confidence to act; now he had the devilish power to keep them both safe. However Law learnt to rely more on Kid, that he wasn’t showing weakness but giving his husband his trust.

 

Trafalgar didn’t regret leaving Kid months ago, but he considered his best decision had been to come back. Kid was making him feel stronger more than any supernatural ability, and Law knew could never stop loving him. Since their honeymoon had begun, he was showing more concern about Kid. It wasn’t like he had never cared before, but he had opened his heart, and allowed himself to believe in Eustass again. Being the heart of Law’s concern was worth to get mad another day.

“How much time do we have before we’d have to move out?” The red head inquired.

“Before someone found the bodies? Less than a week at worst. Before the floor actually falls on our head? A few hours.”

“So what should we need to get started first?”

Law ran a hand in Kid’s red mane, enjoying its soft touch, and chuckled, “Right now, I’m still sported a raging hard-on and I’d like we take care of that.”

That was where that poking in the red head’s shoulder came from. He didn’t need to check himself, already sensing just a few words from his husband had reminded him of his own arousal. Kid didn’t felt like keep thinking.

“Is the bedroom still usable?”

“Hum… a bit risky,” Law considered, “maybe the counter top will–”

“Kitchen it is!”

As Eustass eagerly headed toward the said room –putting Law over his shoulder again– the dark haired man seemed to remember, “Grab some lube on the way!”

“Oh what happen to Mr ‘already prep myself waiting for ya’?” Kid made fun of his husband once he’d laid him on the counter. He felt heat spreading through his belly down his crotch, seeing Law propped up on his elbows, legs spread apart as his jeans were falling down his hips. The dark haired man solely bit his lower lip, burning Kid from his metallic eyes.

“I might have overdone that part a little.”

“You dared lie to me? How could I trust ya anymore?” Kid overreacted.

“Why don’t you have a little faith in me?” Law teased making Eustass laughed and replied, “Oh shut it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue gives me an excuse to make double greetings ^^  
> Here, this story well and truly ends, it's been an amazing journey! Thank you very much to my dearest beat-reader and all the people who have supported this story, leave comments or kudos, or even read it to the end!  
> I hope find you again on another fiction -I have plenty of plots going on ;)  
> See you again dearest readers!


End file.
